New Beginnings
by F3n1x
Summary: Un accidente mágico hace que un humano termine en Equestria en la forma de un unicornio. (traducción de una increíble saga al español)
1. Capítulo 1

**Una de mis series favoritas, la he seguido desde que salió la primera parte y siempre te deja con ganas de más. Espero les guste a ustedes también que para eso la traduzco, para que todos puedan disfrutar de un buen fanfic a pesar de la diferencia de idiomas. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

 **Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra.**

* * *

 _Día 31._

 _Probablemente debí empezar este diario de bitácoras mucho antes, pero no tenía la destreza manual para poder usar un pluma hasta ahora._

 _Aunque supongo que destreza manual no es la palabra correcta… y ahora que lo pienso, pluma es exactamente la palabra correcta. Literalmente una pluma, como las de aves._

 _Ahora, a eso me tomo un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero siendo honesto? Comparado con el resto, no realmente._

 _Mi nombre es Blank Page(página en blanco). O al menos ese es el nombre que recibí aquí. Porque, no soy un poni en realidad._

 _Si... si… ¿no me crees?. No me importa en absoluto. Entonces ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto de cualquier forma?_

 _Bueno, pues mi doctor me recomendó que escribiera mis experiencias, algo acerca de ayudar mi estado mental._

 _Como sea. Mi estado metal es completamente normal para la situación en la que estoy, y por lo que en realidad soy._

 _¿Qué soy yo?_

 _Gracioso que preguntes. Humano. Si… no estoy sorprendido de que nunca hubieses oído de ellos. Omnívoros bipedales con una afinidad por construir cosas._

 _No es que siga siendo uno… Pero enserio, debería empezar desde el comienzo ¿no es así?_

 _Fui encontrado en un cráter lleno de algún especie de cristal, y luego llevado al hospital cerca de un mes atrás. Todos pensaban que había estado en algún tipo de accidente mágico… eso lo que pensaban… hasta que desperté._

XXXXXXXX

Ouch. Me desperté lentamente. Mierda mi cabeza dolía.

Me moví un poco solté un gemido de dolor. No, estaba equivocado. No era mi cabeza la que dolía… Era todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué fue lo que…

Oh.

Lo último que recuerdo fue salir a caminar, cuando una tormenta empezó a acercarse. ¿Fui golpeado por un rayo?

Santo cielo. Si eso no es una señal de que el universo te odia, no sé lo que es. Forzando mis ojos a abrirse, miré hacia el techo color blanco. Yep… Combinado con el olor, sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Un hospital. Alguien debió haberme encontrado.

Seguí mirando el techo, pestañeando. Espera… ¿por qué se ve tan claro todo?. No estaba usando mis lentes.

Trate de tocar mi cara y ví mi muñeca. Sin mano y cubierta de pelaje café claro.

Me quede mirándola por un largo momento antes de gritar en terror, mirando a mi otra mano. Sin mano.

Mi volumen se duplicó y la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a una criatura cuadrúpeda rosa, con un cuerno en su frente, grandes ojos y un largo cabello blanco.

La miré y luego grité nuevamente, revolcándome en la cama tratando de alejarme.

Ella gritó y salió corriendo mientras yo ponía mis cuatro extremidades bajo mi cuerpo, para luego correr e ir directo contra la pared…

XXXXXXXX

 _Bueno, digamos que mi reacción fue era gran pista que indicaba que no era un poni. Cuando por fin me pudieron calmar para poder darles mi historia. Hubieron muchos pinchazos, pruebas y escaneos con artilugios mágicos._

 _Ahora que lo pienso en retrospectiva… Estoy sorprendido que me creyeran… O al menos que me creyeran lo suficiente para intentar corroborar mi historia._

 _Devuelta en casa me habría inyectado una cantidad de drogas, y me abrían dejado en una sala acolchada de locos. Aun así esto no me ayuda mucho..._

 _Yo solía ser un humano con cabello café. Ahora soy un unicornio café con melena café oscuro… Y una pieza de papel enrollado en mi trasero, flanco._

 _Si, si, tu sabes todo acerca de las 'cuitiemarks' (¿y no es esa la palabra menos masculina en el mundo?), pero esto es para "beneficiar mi estado mental" así que déjame en paz._

 _Honestamente, a mi realmente no me gusta el concepto de 'cutiemark'. Es como si todos los humanos en algún punto durante su pubertad, consiguiera una tatuaje estampa que le dice al mundo entero en lo que ellos son buenos._

 _Enserio, ¿Quién elige estos?¿Por qué es que la mayoría de sus nombres coincide con tu talento?_

 _El mío comprendo, yo obtuve mi nombre luego de que vieran mi marca, pero a mayoría de las personas… disculpa, ponis… les dan su nombre primero!_

 _¡Qué mierda!_

 _Y eso es otra cosa. La primera vez que dije una grosería, pensé que la cabeza de la enfermera iba a explotar de tan roja que se puso._

 _No, enserio… considerando que ella tiene pelaje verde, tener un sonrojamiento visible es un algo impresionante en si mismo. Al menos antes de saber que el pelaje mismo cambia de color._

 _Estas personas… ponis maldición… aparentemente no tienen muchas palabrotas en circulación._

 _Así que… se les advierte a los lectores de antemano?_

 _Quizás debí haber puesto eso al principio del todo. Meh, a la mierda… no es como si alguien vaya a leer esto de todas formas._

 _He estado divagando por suficiente tiempo ya, y ahora mi cuerno me duele. Otra razón para esto, aparentemente hacer esto ayuda a entrenar mis "músculos mágicos", por lo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente por hoy. Volveré a escribir cuando el dolor disminuya._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

 **PS:¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE TENGA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE ESTA "FUERA" DE MI CABEZA!?**

* * *

 **Ese fue le primer capítulo, cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido o cualquier error gramático, me envían un PM y lo arreglo en cuanto pueda.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 40._

 _Quizás debería considerarme afortunado por ser un unicornio. Al menos tengo esta "magia" que me ayuda a lidiar con mi falta de manos._

 _Si nunca tuviste manos, no tienes idea de lo práctica que son. Al menos tan versátiles como la telequinesis de los unicornios, y mucho más automáticas._

 _Aunque debo admitir que el uso instintivo de ella es algo que tome tiempo acostumbrarse. Porque ahora mismo tengo que concentrarme considerablemente solo para usar esta pluma. Pero se me hace cada vez más fácil… tan vergonzoso como sea el entrenar en clases con pequeños de 3 años, al menos me ha sido de ayuda._

 _Pero podría ser peor. Podría haber terminado como un "poni terrestre". Ellos pueden usar sus cascos y su boca solamente. Sin embargo son más robustos y fuertes que los otros tipos… no es que eso sea suficiente como para compensar el no tener manos. Pero si lo piensas, todas las 'subespecies' pueden manipular cosas con sus cascos no? Al menos pueden tomar objetos y cosas así. No me preguntes como funciona, pero se siente parecido a cuando usas telequinesis._

 _Supongo que un pegaso tampoco habría sido tan malo. Tienen alas con las que pueden volar… bastante rápido por lo que he visto. Incluso he visto a algunos usar sus alas imitando de alguna forma, las manos. Sus plumas parecen tener algo de agarre._

 _No estoy seguro si eso compensaría por la falta de un cuerno mágico que sale de mi frente… no es que sea muy cómodo tampoco. Sigo enredándolo con las sabanas durante la noche._

 _De cualquier forma, supuse que era tiempo de actualizar este diario ahora que ya tengo mi propio hogar._

… _¿Quizás debí haber empezado con eso no? Hmh._

 _Entonces… ahora tengo un lugar propio. No es mucho, básicamente un agujero en la muralla con una cama, una pequeña área de cocina, algunos estantes, una mesa y una silla. De hecho no es tan malo, no es una mediagua ni nada. Pero para estar en la capital…_

 _Esta dentro de mi presupuesto, estoy recibiendo un pequeño ingreso del gobierno para seguir viviendo, ya que no tengo ninguna ocupación aun._

 _Hablando de gobierno… ellos son realeza! Bueno… una realeza. Pero el por qué llaman a Princesa Celestia una princesa cuando ella claramente es algún tipo de reina, sino derechamente una Diosa, no tengo ni la menor idea._

 _Ella es… extraña. Completamente diferente a todos los demás. Tiene ambos, cuero y alas, mucho más grandes que cualquier otro. Es dos veces más grande que yo, y mi estatura es regular… su_ _melena y cola son como un arcoíris de colores y al parecer… flotan, como si un viento inexistente les moviera._

 _Ese estúpido rumor que dice que controla el sol y la luna es claramente superstición, pero ella irradia poder y calma._

 _Incluso yo puedo discernir que ella es hermosa, en una forma élfico etérea aplicada a no humanoides?..._

 _De hecho la conocí. A la mierda juntarse con ella, estuve un par de horas hablando con ella! Entiendo que ella quiera asegurarse de que no era una amenaza para sus súbditos y… no lo soy. Pero estaba sorprendido de que quisiera verme personalmente, es decir solo, sin nadie._

 _En ese momento yo aun no podía ni levantar una estúpida pluma… Mierda… extraño los computadores. Ella podía lanzarme como un trapo a través del cuarto si quisiera. O transformarme en una flor. Esto de la magia no es solo para levitar cosas._

 _Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido cuando me dejaron salir del hospital y establecieron una línea estable de ingresos mensuales para mí. Pero… según ellos no había ninguna razón para mantenerme encerrado, incluso parecían sorprendidos cuando les pregunte acerca de ello. Solo quieren que me reúna con unos científicos un par de veces a la semana para escuchar más acerca de mi mundo y asegurarse de que aun este sano._

 _Bueno, tienen razón. No soy un riesgo para nadie. Solo que… es una forma tan extraña de hacer la cosas. Si los cascos y la cola no me recordaran que estoy en otro mundo, eso seguramente lo hará._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

Dejando escapar un suspiro dejo mi pluma en la mesa y levanto mi casco derecho para frotar mi cuerno tan pronto como dejo de usar el "hechizo".

El estúpido cuerno me dolía un poco, pero mucho menos que la semana pasada. Poniendo mi casco devuelta en el suelo, me muevo para revisar mi 'caja helada'.

Refrigerador. No se siente correcto llamarlo de ninguna de las dos formas, ya que este conseguía su poder de… no sé de donde mierda… No era electricidad de cualquier forma.

Pero puede almacenar cosas, las mantiene heladas, y eso es todo lo que importaba a este punto… o quizás lo sería si tuviese algo almacenado ahí dentro.

Suspirando lo cerré nuevamente y sacudí mi cabeza antes de dirigirme hacían donde estaba mi pequeño monedero, vaciando su contenido y contando el dinero que había dentro. Un mes de renta en este lugar costaba cerca de 100 bits.

Yo recibo aproximadamente 200 bits al mes en total. Contando la comida que compré anoche y que ya se agotó, el resto de los 100 bits que me quedan deberían ser suficiente para continuar viviendo, especialmente ahora que ropa no era un inconveniente. Más aun si mantengo mis gastos al mínimo y no tenga que comer tanto, puede que quizás pueda guardar algo de dinero en caso de alguna emergencia.

Pero era solo eso… solo lo justo para seguir viviendo y nada más. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo… al menos cuando aprenda a no tener horribles dolores de cuerno cuando lo use por más de 20 minutos. Pero mientras eso siga ocurriendo, no seré capaz de encontrar trabajo ni de camarero…

Contando el dinero, use mi casco derecho para meter la mayoría del dinero devuelta al monedero y lo escondí bajo la cama antes de concentrarme en mi magia, usándola para coger un morral de género, poniendo las correas sobre mi cuello para poder cargarlo ajustándolo sobre mi hombro derecho. Los cerca de 6 bits que quedaron sobre la mesa terminaron dentro del morral, para luego dirigirme a la puerta de salida.

Hora de conseguir algo de comida y localizar la biblioteca. Si no estoy trabajando, y solamente tengo clases en las mañanas. Entonces además de juntarme con un par de científicos cada cierto tiempo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Tiempo que podría usar investigando este lugar.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más, voy a tratar de subirlos diariamente. A pesar de ser cortos, me toma bastante tiempo, además de editarlos y re editarlos para que sea lo más entendible posible.**

 **Cualquier error que vean en capítulo envíen un PM.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 43._

 _Sabes… soy un alien. Estoy muy sorprendido de que me den tanta libertad como la que me han dado. Pero no soy un alien, soy claramente un unicornio._

 _A lo que me refiero es, que no importa si ellos me creen o piensan que estoy loco, yo esperaría como mínimo tener a alguien manteniendo un ojo en mi._

 _Yo pienso que ellos me creen. Al menos eso es lo que la princesa dice. Pero si es así, ¿por qué no me tienen encerrado?_

 _Estas person… ponis son claramente no humanos por lo que su mentalidad debería ser un poco ajena a mí, pero dejar a un alien confirmado, en la forma de un unicornio rondar libre es simplemente… una mierda extraña._

 _Pero de nuevo, estos ponis tienen magia y es bastante posible que tengan algún tipo de rastreador en mí y un ojo en las sombras mirándome._

 _Además, después de más un mes aquí, apenas si puedo usar mi cuerno. Para el único que soy peligro es para mí mismo._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

Miré hacia la calle mientras ponis caminaban por ella, y cuidadosamente levanté mi taza de té verde para tomar un sorbo.

Era uno de los pocos "lujos" que podía permitirme por ahora. Pero era uno el cual pretendía seguir permitiéndome. Me recordaba a mi hogar.

Ese es mi más grande problema en verdad. Este lugar era simplemente… tan extraño. No eran las diferencias las que me molestaban, de veras.

Yo esperaba esas diferencias. Cuadrúpedos herbívoros que usan magia sería bastante diferente a un bípedo omnívoro que usa herramientas con una afinidad a golpearse entre ellos en la cabeza.

No, ¡La mierda que realmente me molestaba eran las similitudes! Mi copa de té por ejemplo… tenía una manija, lo cual no sería muy extraño devuelta en casa.

¿¡Por qué!? ¡Estos ponis ni tienen dedos!

Aunque, debo admitir que hace más fácil para mantenerlo de rotar cuando lo levanto con mi telequinesis. Aun así, era extraño la cantidad de parecidos paralelos con las cosas que hay devuelta en casa.

"¿Necesitas algo más Page?" una voz preguntó y me giré hacia la poni celeste con pelo rosa. Una pegaso, sosteniendo una bandeja en su boca.

Negué con la cabeza, " No gracias, Silver Leaf. Con el té es suficiente." Esa era otra cosa extraña en este lugar. Todos eran muy amistosos.

La primera vez que estuve aquí una semana atrás, la camarera se presentó… e incluso recordó "mi" nombre cuando volví el siguiente día!

"Okay. Pero si necesitas algo, ¡solo grítalo!"

Asentí y tomé un sorbo, "lo haré." antes de voltearme a mirar a los ponis moviéndose en la calle.

Caminando. Hablando. Tirando carros. Era tan… tan extraño. Incluso el aire de este lugar era diferente al de casa.

Devuelta en casa ni siquiera pensaba en estas cosas, no siquiera lo notaba. Incluso afuera en el campo el aire no era tan limpio como aquí, en medio de la capital. Aquí olía a… pasto, flores… y en este lugar en específico, a té.

Este mundo parecía realmente agradable. Pero lo habría disfrutado aun más si no estuviese atrapado aquí, en un cuerpo desconocido.

No era mi hogar, no pertenecía aquí. Extrañaba a mi familia. Mis amigos. Mi estúpida tortuga.

Extrañaba los computadores y autos y…

… ¿eso, era un dragón?

Un pequeño dragón morado estaba caminando por la calle, cargando un morral y una lista en la cual estaba escribiendo cosas mientras caminada.

Dragón.

¿Sabes qué? A la mierda…

Hay un dragón caminando por la calle. ¿Por qué no? No es ni siquiera un 0 en mi escala de mierdas raras de este mes.

Un dragón era sorprendente pero nada revolucionario a esta altura. Nadie estaba en pánico o corriendo, así que probablemente era algo normal, era pequeño de todas formas.

"Page, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" una voz dijo, me di vuelta para ver a Silver Leaf acercándose, cargando lo que parecían muffins en una bandeja.

"Depende, supongo."

"Prueba esto. Estamos probando nuevas recetas y no estoy segura de que hayan salido bien."

Levanté una ceja y asentí. "Yo… supongo." dije mientras me concentraba levantando uno con mi magia para olerlo, "Pero una advertencia, mis gustos no son exactamente normales."

Y si hay algo que extrañe más que nada , es carne. Barbacoas… asados… costillas. Solo la idea de ello me hacia salivar.

No es que vaya a comer esas cosas jamás nuevamente. Siesque no me transforman nuevamente si vuelvo a casa. No solamente es este cuerpo herbívoro, pero en este mundo los cerdos y las vacas son seres que piensan y hablan. Mientras podría figurativamente matar por una hamburguesa ahora mismo, no mataría "literalmente" a alguien por ella.

"No te preocupes." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, "solo pruébalo."

Asintiendo tomé una mordida y mastiqué lentamente. Chocolate… vainilla…¿¡narciso!?(una flor). Eso si era un sabor completamente nuevo, que no conocía antes de llegar aquí.

No era un fan de el.

"No te ofendas, Silver… pero no estoy seguro que la combinación de chocolate con narciso sea…" dije lentamente, "pero deberías preguntarle a alguien más, soy un poco anormal a lo que a comida se refiere."

Ella entristeció un poco y movió sus alas antes de asentir, "Pensé que sabían bien… pero okay, se las daré de probar a un poni más. Gracias por la ayuda."

"No hay problema." Respondí sonriendo, "siéntete libre de seguir probando cosas nuevas en mi de todas formas."

"Lo tendré en mente. Así que, ¿algo planeado para la celebración del verano?"

Levanté un ceja cuando dijo eso, "la que?"

"Ya sabes… ¿el día más largo del año? Están planeando hacerla en Ponyville este año."

"Oh…eh…no, no realmente. ¿y tú?"

…espera, ¿está tratando de invitarme a salir? Eso es algo que realmente NO necesito ahora y la decepcionaría se le dijese que no.

Ella encogió los hombros, "Mi padre y yo iremos a Ponyville para ver a la Princesa Celestia levantar el sol. Por lo que tendremos que cerrar el Café por ese día, lo que es algo molesto. Pero creo que valdrá la pena."

Ah si, 'Levantar el sol'. Oh bueno, no es como si un viejo gordo vestido de rojo entregando regalos por todo el mundo en una sola noche es menos ridículo que eso. Todas las criaturas tienen sus mitos y tradiciones.

Aun así… sería interesante ir a ver supongo… incluso si no tengo ninguna forma de pagar el pasaje de momento.

"Espero que la pases bien."

"Gracias, ¡tu igual!"

Phew… Solo estaba siendo amistosa.

* * *

 **Cualquier error que vean en el capítulo háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espera que sigan ansiosos porque este es solo el comienzo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 50._

 _¡Este mundo no tiene ningún sentido! ¡El sol no se está levantando! ¡Ella realmente controla el sol! ¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO!_

* * *

 **Este capítulo me tomó mucho esfuerzo traducir, espero eso se aprecie.  
Comenten que les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 53._

 _No estoy seguro de qué debería escribir aquí. El sol ha vuelto a levantarse y todo lo que creía era verdad, es mentira._

 _Celestia en verdad controla el sol… ¿no es eso un balde de agua fría?… Hay muy pocas cosas que generalmente doy por sentado._

 _La rotación de la tierra alrededor del sol probablemente era una de ellas._

 _Honestamente, aun puedo sentirlo… paralizado por la revelación._

 _La simple idea de que hablé con lo que genuinamente se puede describir como una Diosa, me hizo entrar en pánico por al menos cinco minutos. Aunque, los ponis no la tratan de esa forma… no he visto nada remotamente cercano a adoración religiosa, simplemente le tienen un gran respeto._

 _Ahora ¿El por qué el sol desapareció? Aparentemente el lugar fue tomado por otra Diosa, la hermana de Celestia, Luna. Quien había sido encerrada EN LA LUNA POR MIL AÑOS!_

 _Hubo un anuncio sobre lo que había pasado, y esa la única razón por la que sé lo que pasó. Un grupo de muje… yeguas en Ponyville se las arreglaron para usar un tipo de súper arma mágica para salvar a Luna de su locura._

 _Así que ahora hay dos gobernantes en Equestria… aún cuando Luna no haya sido mostrada en público._

 _Maldita sea, no era eso un maldito cambio paradigmático con el cual mi cabeza tendrá que lidiar. Uno pensaría que después de despertarte como un maldito unicornio nada te podría sorprender._

 _Aparentemente estaba equivocado._

 _Diosas y cuerpos celestes controlados manualmente (HA!)._

 _Que me jodan…_

 _Page._

XXXXXXXX

Levanté mi mirado del diario y lo cerré. Escuché a alguien golpeando la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser?… no conocía a nadie aquí.

Dejando la pluma en su lugar, me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla, "¿Hola?"

"¿Blank Page?" dijo un guardia al otro lado. Lucía idéntico a todos los guardias que he visto, pelaje blanco y armadura dorada. Aparentemente sus armaduras eran encantadas para que se vieran idénticas por razones de seguridad, y así mantener sus familias a salvo.

Asentí, "Si señor. Ese sería yo." al menos ahora lo soy.

"Mensaje para usted." Dijo. Luego de una ranura en su armadura sacó un pergamino y me lo entregó, "Que tenga un buen día." terminó ante darse vuelta y alejarse, dejando el pergamino en mis cascos.

¿Qué fue esa…

Cerrando la puerta levanté el pergamino con mi telequinesis y tiré del hilo de género que lo mantenía cerrado, para así poder desenrollarlo.

Era de la corte. La Princesa Celestia deseaba verme mañana en la tarde, para tomar té y discutir temas relevantes sobre la cultura en mi mundo.

Oh. Bueno… supongo que entiendo por qué estaría curiosa.

…Si, aquí viene el sentimiento de pánico… Celestia era poderosa antes, esto lo sabía. ¡Pero ahora sé que ella es literalmente un Diosa inmortal!

Una a la que no le importaba ser adorada religiosamente, seguro… Pero fui invitado a tomar té por UNA MALDITA DIOSA PRINCESA DE LOS PONIS!

Dejando caer el pergamino, tomé un lento y profundo respiro.

Okay. Cálmate. Te agrada Celestia. Ella fue bondadosa y comprensible cuando hablaste con ella por última vez. Así que cálmate de una maldita vez.

Sentándome, cerré mis ojos y tomé otro respiro profundo.

Ningún poni acá le tiene miedo, por lo que he visto. No es como si te fuese a golpear con el sol.

Okay… okay.

Asintiendo a mí mismo, me levanté nuevamente, tomé mi morral y lo deslicé sobre mi cuello, sin enredarlo en mi cuerno esta vez.

No puedo perder sueño por culpa de la reunión que tengo con la Princesa esta noche. Por ahora, aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver a casa a cenar.

Hora de ir a la biblioteca de nuevo. Magia era el tema que me auto asigné para investigar hoy. Es la única manera de que pueda hacer algo de utilidad.

Asignar temas por cada día y apegarme a ellos, o si no me distraería con otros temas que me llamaran la atención en el momento.

Una idea tardía paso por mi mente, y pone un bit en el morral para tomar té cuando vuelva a casa más tarde, cerrando las puertas detrás de mí. "Espero que estudiar 'magia' me mantenga distraído por el momento."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Comenten cuales creen que son las intenciones de Celestia con Page en esta reunión, sería interesante saber a donde los lleva su imaginación.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

Celestia tomaba un sorbo de su té con una expresión pensativa en su rostro mientras la miraba, "… Así que, ¿casi todos gastan su tiempo libre viendo estos " _televisores"_ que les muestra obras, como en los teatros?"

Negué con mi cabeza, "Bueno, no todos, y no todas son obras. También están hay noticias, el clima… programas de educación. Y otros shows que no son muy educativos que digamos, pero es un pasatiempo muy popular."

"Suena bastante culturizado."

No pude evitar dar un bufido triste cuando dijo eso, "Si vieses la calidad de las llamadas 'obras', no pensarías así, Princesa. Muchas de ellas se concentran en el mínimo común denominador… Están hechas para entretener a la mayor cantidad de gente posible a la vez. Lo que significa que son bastante… simples en términos de contar una historia, y tienen contenido bastante básico."

La Princesa parecía deleitada, "¿Chistes de flatulencias?" sugirió luego de un segundo, y yo casi me ahogo con el té.

"E-Entre otras cosas." Tosí, "Solo digamos que la mayoría de ellos apesta."

"¿Apesta? ¿Qué cosa apesta?"

 _Oh maldición…_

"Uhm… olvídelo, su Majestad."

Maldita sea, tengo que cuidar lo que digo. Aunque ella fuese amistosa e interesada en lo que explicaba, NO quería ofender a la criatura que podía golpearme con una estrella.

"No tienes porque temerme, mi pequeño poni." Dijo Celestia con una pequeña mueca en la cara, poniendo su taza en la mesa, "¿He hecho algo para causarte miedo?"

Y aparentemente podía leer mentes… o una mejor explicación sería que con más de mil años de edad ella tiene más practica leyendo lenguaje corporal que cualquier ser viviente.

Dudé por un momento antes de decidir que la mejor idea era decir la verdad, "No es que te tema. Princesa. Es que yo estoy… muy poco acostumbrado a todo esto. Caminar de esta forma…" Dije señalándome con mi casco derecho, " fue un gran golpe para mí. Pero al menos tenía un poco de sentido… Aún tenía cuatro extremidades, ojos, podía ver, escuchar y hablar. Podía moverme. Todo esto existía dentro de mi cuadro de referencia… La magia era diferente, pero aun así no era completamente desconocida. Incluso cuando en mi mundo no exista la magia, al menos hasta donde yo sé, tenemos cuentos y leyendas acerca de ella. Puedo aceptar la magia. Es tu habilidad de controlar el sol y la luna las que me asustan."

Celestia me miró por un tiempo antes de asentir lentamente, "Puedo ver el por qué eso podría asustarte. Pero mi habilidad de levantar el sol… no tienes nada de que temerme, mi pequeño poni."

"No tengo nada de que temer de muchas cosas, Princesa. Pero eso no significa que la idea de ellas sea menos terrorífica. A pesar de cómo me veo, yo no soy realmente un poni en mi cabeza. Me acostumbraré a esto, pero tomará un tiempo… y ahora mismo preferiría volver a mi hogar."

Ella asintió de nuevo, "Por supuesto. Yo personalmente inspeccioné el sitio de tu llegada. Y me entristece decirte que no tengo idea de cómo terminaste aquí en esta forma. Estoy consciente de que hay otros mundos, pero hay una gran cantidad de ellos. Incluso si hubiese una forma segura de enviarte a alguno de ellos, no hay forma de saber si es el tuyo."

Mierda.

Si ni siquiera una Inmortal Diosa del Sol tiene idea de cómo enviarme a casa… ¿Qué posibilidad tenía en realidad?

"No pierdas la esperanza, Blank Page." Dijo Celestia, "Llegaste aquí de alguna manera. Si eso pudo pasar, no es imposible poder enviarte devuelta. Tengo expertos en teoría mágica investigando mientras hablamos."

Asentí y tomé mi taza de té, concentrándome en mi telequinesis lo suficiente como para ayudarme a calmar.

Ella tenía razón, aun hay esperanza. De alguna forma llegué aquí. Si pudo pasar hacia acá, también podía pasar en reversa… a menos que solo funcione de mundos no mágicos hacia mundos con magia.

Pero no podía pensar de esa manera. Tenía que confiar en estos… ponis… para que puedan resolverlo. G..heh… Celestia sabía que nunca lo lograría por mí mismo. Mi conocimiento de magia era cercano a cero.

"Tienes razón." Suspiré antes de que la puerta se abriera. Una poni azul oscuro entrara por ella, una cabeza más alta que yo, su melena y cola celestes, pero con un brillo natural resplandeciendo en ellas.

Luna. La otra Princesa. Irónicamente, a pesar de su coloración y sabiendo que ella solía ser… bueno, malvada… lucía menos intimidante que Celestia. ¿Quizás porque era más pequeña?

"¡Tia! ¿Has oído la autodenominada música de esta era? ¡Es horrenda!"

Yo solo la miré por un largo tiempo antes de que Celestia aclarara su garganta, "Luna, tenemos un invitado. Este es Blank Page, ¿recuerdas que te hablé sobre él?"

La oscura Diosa Lunar parpadeó en sorpresa y me miró, su volumen se elevó unos cientos de decibeles, "Oh, Saludos, Nos disculpamos por no notar tu presencia."

"Yo… supongo que… no hay problema." Finalmente respondí, "Es su hogar después de todo, Princesa. Yo soy solo un invitado."

La Princesa Luna comenzó a caminar para luego sentarse a la mesa al lado de su hermana, sirviéndose una taza de té y llenándola de cubos de azúcar.

Enserio, si se enfriara, su té tendría la consistencia de la miel.

"Hemos oído tu historia, Blank Page. Es fascinante y triste." Dijo Luna luego de tomar de su té mientras seguía agregándole más azúcar, "Pero aún no hemos oído de tu profesión antes de que llegaras a Equestria."

Como diablos les iba a explicar que soy un técnico en redes.

"Uhm…" respondí luego de pensar un momento, "Nosotros tenemos… varios tipos de maquinas, algunas piensan de alguna forma, otras calculan cosas por nosotros. Y yo, estoy entrenado en mantener el tipo de maquinas que se usan para comunicarnos entre nosotros. Pero llegué al nivel de aprendiz como mucho, no soy un verdadero experto."

"Ya veo." Dijo Celestia con una mirada pensativa, "¿Es ese tu 'talento especial'?"

Negué con la cabeza, "Los humanos no tenemos de esos, al menos no de la misma forma que los ponis. Puede que hayan cosa en las que seamos buenos o que disfrutemos hacer, pero cualquiera puede volverse bueno en lo que sea con suficiente trabajo. Ahora para técnico en redes… no, no creo que ese sea mi talento. Aunque… me encanta escribir."

Las orejas de Luna se levantaron, "¿Historias?" el volumen de su voz bajó a uno más normal.

Asintiendo me giré a mirarla, "Mayoritariamente, si. Yo… no soy tan bueno en eso tampoco en mi opinión, solo amo escribirlas."

"Cuéntanos una historia de tu mundo." Comandó Luna mientras se recostaba en la gran almohada que se había estado sentando.

Hmm. Seguro… Supongo, pero ¿Cuál puedo elegir? Algo clásico…

Tomando un sorbo y terminando mi té, antes de rellenarlo nuevamente, comencé. "Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…"

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 62._

 _Yay. Tengo un trabajo._

 _No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, debo admitir… pero a pesar de eso, es mucho que estar parado como una mesa sin hacer nada._

 _Busqué en los alrededores y encontré una vacante en una de las librerías locales. No era mucho, básicamente reabastecimiento y manejar el mostrador._

 _También pagaba el doble de lo que me daba el gobierno. Podré comer parte de ello, comprar algunos libros… incluso algo de ropa._

 _Además, si los tres días que he trabajado aquí cuentan de algo, tengo cerca de… cinco horas de trabajo que hacer todos los días. El resto del tiempo puedo gastarlo leyendo, investigando o… quizás pueda retomar la escritura nuevamente._

 _Usar una pluma apesta en comparación a un teclado de computadora, pero al menos es muy buena práctica con esto del cuerno._

 _Es… realmente difícil describir cómo se siente usarlo. Si eres un poni terrestre o un pegaso(o otra espacie) leyendo esto al menos, no tienes idea de lo que me refiero. Unicornios, ustedes saben exactamente de lo que hablo._

 _Es como… cubrir el objeto quieras manipular con esta energía y puedes sentirlo por todas sus direcciones a la vez. Moverlo es mover la energía, y el objeto de alguna forma… comienza a flotar donde lo direccionas. ¡Obtener un buen control como para escribir me tomó más de un mes!_

 _Hablando de ropa, acabo de darme cuenta que no he usado ninguna por… supuestamente 62 días. Esa mierda si es rara, debo decir._

 _Ustedes ponis no tienen idea, los humanos usamos ropa todo el tiempo. Devuelta en casa, no son objetos de lujo. Veras, los humanos no tienen pelaje, como ya te he dicho antes._

 _Pero también hay otras cosas envueltas, como el tabú de desnudez en nuestra cultura. Pero lo que me impactó más temprano hoy fue que… no las extrañaba realmente._

 _Estoy cubierto en pelaje._

 _Ahora, darme cuenta de eso cuando estoy caminando desnudo en medio de la calle puede que no haya sido muy buena idea._

 _No se me pudo haber ocurrido un mejor momento par-_

XXXXXXXX

"¡Page! ¿Ya abasteciste el nuevo libro de Daring Doo?"

Levanté la mirada de mi diario en el mostrador donde estaba escribiendo. "Completamente abastecido White Quill." Respondí, mirando al viejo pegaso que era dueño de la tienda, "Pero me fijé que estamos quedando cortos del segundo libro."

El gruño. "Ordenaré un nuevo lote. Estaré en la oficina si me necesitas."

"Gracias jefe, pero creo que ya puedo manejarme solo."

Quill asintió, "hmm, yo también lo creo." Dijo antes de darse vuelta y entrar a su oficina dejando la puerta a medio cerrar tras de él. Lo quedé mirando por un momento antes de volver a mi diario.

XXXXXXXX

 _Si el texto acaba de cambiar un poco, es porque mi jefe vino a asegurase de que ya estuviésemos abastecidos del nuevo libro de Daring Doo, es bastante popular de hecho._

 _Intenté leerlos, pero es más una aventura dirigida a 'jovenes adutos'. Mientras bien escrita, yo personalmente encontré la historia un tanto simplista, al menos los libros que he leído hasta ahora._

 _Quizás los pueda comparar con los libros de 'Harry Potter' devuelta en casa de alguna forma. Dirigidos a un grupo de edad especifico y todo, mezclado con Indiana Jones por el tipo de historia. No es que él que este leyendo esto entienda nada de lo que estoy diciendo… si es que alguien está leyendo esto._

 _Amigo, debes estar bastante aburrido para haber llegado hasta acá._

… _es donde estaba?_

 _Ah claro, estaba agradecido de White Quill por contratarme. Su historia era algo triste. Su esposa solía estar a cargo de la tienda con él, pero… ella ya pasó a mejor vida. Ella se encargaba del abastecimiento y el mostrador mientras que él mantenía los libros y ordenaba parte de ellos._

 _Así que necesitaba a alguien nuevo para que se encargara de la parte faltante de la ecuación. Yo no tenía realmente ninguna recomendación o, alguna referencia o experiencia, pero él me dió una oportunidad._

 _Algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecido._

 _Hablando de libros, he pensado en traducir alguno que recuerde. Celestia tuvo que irse en medio de mi historia para volver a la corte real, pero Luna escuchó hasta el final y pareció gustarle bastante._

 _Básicamente, robar la trama de Star Wars y reescribirla en forma de libro, adaptarla para este mundo con la Estrella de la Muerte como una isla flotante y cosas por el estilo, me siento un poco como un canalla… pero no es como si George Lucas se vaya a enterar. Y era una buena historia._

 _Podría darle créditos en un 'Inspirado por' en la parte trasera del libro o al-_

XXXXXXXX

La campanilla sobre la puerta de entrada sonó y despegué la mirada de mi diario, cerrándolo y escondiendo la pluma en su lugar. Sonriendo una unicornio rosa entró. "¡Hola! Bienvenida a Quill and Quill. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Si por favor. Estoy buscando el nuevo libro de Daring Doo, ¿lo tienen?" ella preguntó mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

"Por aquí, sígame por favor."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Comenten que les parece la idea de que Page quiera hacer prácticamente una copia de Star Wars en un libro jajaja**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontraran en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 82._

 _Bueno, hoy fue un día interesante. Era mi día libre, así que no tenía que ir a la tienda. Y como siempre lo hacía, fui a la biblioteca. A leer sobre ponis en general… como su biología._

 _Y me encontré con algo interesante… las yeguas superan en número a los corceles en un ratio de dos punto siete a uno(2,7:1)._

 _Eso no debería estar pasando, son mamíferos. Y como regla los mamíferos siempre tiende a tener un ratio de 1:1… o por lo menos muy cercano a eso. Para los humanos es algo como 101 hombres cada 100 mujeres, al menos en nacimiento. En adultos, las mujeres son más que los hombres._

 _Mayoritariamente gracias a que los hombres hacen mierdas estúpidas para impresionar a dichas mujeres._

 _Lo que me hace preguntarme, cómo exactamente afecta eso en las relaciones y familias… ¡diablos, a la sociedad en general!_

 _Una tarde de estudios (nota para el futuro yo: Se más cuidadoso al elegir material de investigación. Malas novelas románticas parecían un lugar bueno y fácil donde empezar… Pero no lo eran. Hay algunas cosas que después de leerlas no puedes desleerlas.), y esto fue lo que aprendí._

 _Uno: Hay una mayor cantidad de hembras que de machos, así que no es fuera de lo ordinario ver a un corcel en una relación con más de una yegua, pero tampoco es la norma. Es mucho, mucho más común que entre los humanos eso si. Pero aun no lo suficientemente común como para notarlo sin tener que haberlo encontrado en la biblioteca._

 _Dos: Tienen una mayor cantidad de relaciones románticas hembra/hembra que los humanos. Sabes, considerando la demográfica social, debí haber previsto esa. No es poco común ver a un pareja como esa en busca de un amigo(varón), cuando quieren tener hijos._

 _Tres: He leído completamente mal un gran número de interacciones sociales._

 _Ejemplo: Vi a un par de yeguas juntar cuellos ayer en mi camino a casa desde mi trabajo. Y pensé que ese tipo de interacción era equivalente a un abrazo suave entre amigas. Ehmm, estaba equivocado. Ellas prácticamente estaban haciendo una versión pública de besarse… con insinuación a algo más._

 _Cuatro: La pregunta que viene a mi mente es… ¿Qué mierda les he estado mostrando a estos ponis sin la intención de hacerlo? He estado reaccionando a todo como lo haría un humano. En el mejor de los casos, me habré visto muy raro. En el peor, puede que me haya visto como un pervertido delirante._

 _Estoy tan, tan contento de que al menos estoy empezando a mantener mi maldito lenguaje bajo control._

… _Al menos cuando estoy hablando.(escrito no cambiará)_

 _Necesito a algún poni con el que pueda hablar de estas cosas, algún poni local._

 _Page cierra bitácora para esconderse bajo la cama hasta que deje de estar sonrojado._

 _ **PS: ENSERIO, ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO CUANDO ELIGES MATERIAL DE ESTUDIO! ¡Idiota!**_

XXXXXXXX

Crucé mis patas frontales y suspiré moviendo un papel a la caja de al lado. ¡Necesitaba terminar esto! O si no el castor no tendrá su manzana y el avión no podrá aterrizar.

Entregando la caja llena a una banana hablante, la cual me golpeó la cabeza con un pescando y luego se fue corriendo.

"Esto es bastante extraño." Dijo una voz. Me giré y vi a la Princesa de la luna parada atrás de mí, observando alrededor de ella. "Incluso para ser un sueño."

La quedé mirando por un tiempo. "¿Princesa Luna?"

Ella sonrió. "Estábamos curiosa. Recién hemos comenzado a resumir nuestra tarea de cuidar los sueños de nuestros súbditos. Nos preguntábamos si los tuyos eran diferentes de los ponis normales."

¿Qué?

"Eres solo un sueño, ¿verdad?"

La princesa negó con la cabeza. "No, somos bastante real. Aun así, no hay necesidad de alarmarse. Somos la princesa de la noche, los sueños están bajo nuestro cuidado, y nunca revelamos lo que vemos a otros. Estábamos curiosa de qué podría soñar un humano."

No estaba seguro si debería sentirme enojado por la invasión a mi privacidad o aterrorizado de que ella pudiese saltar dentro de mi cabeza, como si nada.

"…Princesa, eso podría haber sido peligroso. Y no estoy seguro de que desees estar aquí de todas formas. Es un lugar alocado."

Y a veces, un tanto pervertido.

"Así vemos. ¿Es esto lo que sueñas generalmente? Nos recuerda de un tiempo… poco agradable."

La miré mientras me levantaba de la silla, "…No, este tiene un poco menos de sentido que lo normal. Pero aun así, hay un riesgo de que hubieses entrado a un sueño mostrando… otras cosas. Cosas que quizás ambos no queramos que veas."

Ella se rió de eso, "Tenemos muy en cuenta las cosas que pueden pasar en los sueños, Blank Page. Dudamos mucho que eso haya cambiado en los últimos mil años."

Agitando mi cabeza, me estiré antes de mirarla, apuntando un casco a ella. "Aun no estoy convencido de que no eres un fragmento conjurado por mi subconsciente."

Luna agito sus orejas. "¿Qué tal si te enviamos una carta mañana? ¿Sería eso evidencia suficiente?"

"Si… eso podría funcionar."

Ella asintió. "Entonces lo haremos." Dijo con una mirada pensativa y luego continuó; "¿Es este tu mundo?" preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

Hice una mueca en pensamiento antes de mirar al vacio alrededor de ella. "Este es mi sueño cierto… ¿Lo puedo controlar?"

"Si te concentras, puede hacerlo. La mayoría de los ponis tiene algo de control sobre sus propios sueños, incluso cuando ellos no siempre se den cuenta."

"… si quieres, podría mostrarte algunas cosas de donde yo vengo. Esta es probablemente la única forma en la que podré hacerlo… y tu dijiste que estabas curiosa, Princesa."

"Me gustaría eso."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Luna al mundo humano? Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Encontramos esto muy extraño." Declaró Luna mientras miraba las personas caminando sobre la vereda, evitando a la princesa y a mí.

No me había dado cuenta lo pequeño que me había era, hasta ahora. Todo lo que está en Equestria está a escala, y no había visto ningún árbol como para hacer una comparación entre los dos mundos.

Mi cabeza apenas llegaba a la cintura de un humano.

Luna, por supuesto, era un poco más alta.

Mirando alrededor, agité mi cabeza, "Luce lo suficientemente parecido." Dije, "Aunque estoy sorprendido de que un sueño pueda ser tan claro. Hubiese esperado que las caras estuviesen borrosas al menos."

"Es nuestra presencia la que potencia las imágenes de los sueños." Luna explicó y se sentó, mirando a las personas pasar, "Estas criaturas… ¿son de tu especie?"

Asentí, "Son humanos, si." Y me uní a ella, sentándome en la cálida vereda, "Estoy sorprendido de no estar en mi forma humana aquí."

"La mente toma la forma de el cuerpo. Usualmente, si te concentras, puedes cambiar de forma en tus sueños." Dijo Luna moviendo sus alas.

Eso sería agradable, pero honestamente, no me sentía preparado para andar experimentando ahora.

Además, tenía la sensación de que si lo hiciese, haría mi despertar mucho peor de lo que ya era.

"¿…Tu gente siempre se mueve así?" Luna preguntó curiosa, "Es poco común."

Huh?

"¿A qué te refieres Princesa?" pregunté moviendo una de mis orejas.

"La forma en que caminan." Clarificó ella, "Es casi como si estuvieran… constantemente cayéndose. Pero fluyen de alguna manera… Hemos observado otras especies bípedas, como dragones, pero ellos se mueven diferente. Y no mueven sus extremidades superiores de esa forma."

Levantado una ceja, me di vuelta a mirar a las personas pasar caminando.

"Luce normal para mí." Dije finalmente, "Así es como los humanos caminan esencialmente. Se inclinan hacia adelante y luego nos estabilizamos con el otro pie. Como un tipo de movimiento de péndulo."

"Es algo fascinante de observar." Observó Luna, luego giró hacia las calles y miró los autos pasando, "¿Qué mueve a estos carruajes? ¿Alguna forma de locomoción a vapor, como los trenes? Hay tantos de ellos..."

Sonreí a esto. ¡Eso era algo que podía explicar! Bueno, no del todo, no era un experto en mecánica exactamente.

"Bueno… no." Admití antes de levantarme, tocando el auto estacionado más cercano. Aplicando algo de concentración abrí el capó y lo levanté con mi telequinesis para revelar el motor a lo que Luna se acercaba a mirar el corazón de la maquina, "Esencialmente, es impulsado por explosiones muy pequeñas. Las explosiones causan que el aire se expanda, empujando unos pistones… justo como en los motores a vapor para los trenes. Y esto es lo que mueve el auto."

La princesa parecía escéptica, "…explosiones? No escuchamos ninguna explosión."

Encogí los hombros, "Como ya dije, explosiones muy pequeñas y rápidas. ¿Escuchas el motor del auto, ese sonido como rugido? Ese es."

"¿Como causas esas explosiones?"

"Mayoritariamente a través de aceite refinado." Expliqué y volví a ponerme en cuatro patas, "También hay otros combustibles, como algunos alcoholes, pero el basado en aceite es el más común."

Luna miró pensativa, "¿Sería posible recrear uno de estos en Equestria?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Es bastante probable si pueden hacer trenes a vapor. Ya les dije todo lo que sé a los científicos, al menos lo que poco que recuerdo. Pero francamente, no veo el uso que le puedan dar. Pero qué se yo, no soy un experto."

"Más que nosotras en este caso…" Dijo Luna y se bajó del auto antes de mirar a los rascacielos, "Esta arquitectura es extraña. Tanto vidrio y metal, ninguna planta."

"Yo sabía que este lugar contrastaría con Canterlot. Es por eso que lo elegí." Admití, cerré los ojos, me concentré y luego los abrí de nuevo, ahora estamos en Estocolmo. Caminos rodeados por filas de arboles, y pasto en cualquier espacio libre.

El aire olía más limpio y había menos autos.

"Esta es otra ciudad." Expliqué, "Una bastante más agradable, debo decir."

Al menos a lo que ecosistema se refiere.

Luna asintió y miró alrededor, "Esto se siente mejor. Pero aun así, la arquitectura son… alien para nosotras. Las proporciones son extrañas, las puertas muy altas, las escaleras diferentes."

"Bueno, Princesa… bípedos altos necesitan diferentes requerimientos que pequeños cuadrúpedos." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Tiene sentido que las construcciones tuviesen diferentes dimensiones. Noté lo mismo en Canterlot, pero sin ninguna referencia para comparar, es difícil decir con certeza."

La Princesa asintió lentamente, raspando el revestimiento plateado de su casco contra la acera, "Estás en lo correcto." Antes de mirarme, "¿Estamos correctas en asumir que tuviste una meticulosa educación más allá de la profesión que elegiste?"

Sonreí a eso, "Algo así. Pero mayoritariamente solo soy un nerd que le gusta la ciencia ficción. Esta es prácticamente la primera vez que me encuentro con estos conceptos, los cuales existían en muchas de las historias que he leído o visto."

"Comprendemos." Dijo antes de mover su cola para sentarse, "¿Qué otras cosas puedes mostrarnos, además de ciudades?"

Consideré la pregunta por un momento. Con ella manteniendo mi sueño claro y en pie, podría ver mi hog… No. No, no haría eso.

No podría suportar eso. No ahora mismo.

En cambio, me quedé callado por un largo tiempo tratando de pensar en algo. ¿Qué mostrarle? ¿Una película? Ella dijo haberle gustado Star Wars, podría mostrarle el original, o quizás Star Trek, asumiendo mi subconsciente contiene suficientes detalles…

Finalmente sonreí, "Ya sé que mostrarte." Y luego cerré mis ojos, me concentré por un momento. Cuando los volví abrí, estábamos entre una multitud de gente que superaba por mucho nuestra altura.

"¿Dónde estamos? "Preguntó Luna mirando a su alrededor, con la vista restringida al igual que yo. Sonreí y me concentré de nuevo.

¡Desaparezcan!

La multitud se disipó en un segundo antes de que un Supermarine Spitfire rugiera sobre nosotros, mis orejas en punta al increíble sonido del motor de un Rolls-Royce Merlin.

"Estamos aquí para esto."

Luna dio un paso atrás, y siguió con la mirada al avión, "¿Algún tipo de maquina voladora, como el carruaje de antes?"

"Un show aéreo que vi una vez cuando era joven." Respondí con una sonrisa a lo que un SAAB Drakin se unía al vuelo, volando mucho más alto que los demás jets.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **¡Santo Cielo! ¡Luna estuvo en mi sueño! ¡La verdadera Luna!**_

 _Page._

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Subí este capítulo un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero aquí esta. Un capítulo diario sin falta.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 96._

 _Tres meses en este mundo. Casi cien días… y creo que estoy empezando a aclimatarme. Caminar en cuatro patas, levantar cosas con mi mente y mis cascos._

 _Pero incluso así, Equestria sigue siendo extraña para mí._

 _Por un lado, he recibido la visita de una Princesa atreves de mis sueños un par de veces._

 _Al principio estaba curiosa. Pero luego le mostré partes de la Tierra y experimenté un poco. Como sabrán, mientras ella esté en mi cabeza, mis sueños son mucho más lucidos y normales a lo que tener sentido se refiere._

 _Lo que significa que le podría mostrar la verdadera Star Wars en vez de una simplificada versión verbal._

 _Creo recordarla completamente. Me hace gracia, nunca habría podido decirte a qué lado de Leia estaba Luke mientras escapaban por uno de los corredores de la Estrella de la Muerte, pero en la TV en mis sueños, se mostraba perfectamente._

 _No, enserio._

 _Como dijo Luna, la memoria una cosa divertida. Enserio… no podía recordar que comía de desayuno a veces._

 _Pero aparentemente podía recordar todos los malditos botones en la consola de una nave intergaláctica. Bueno, al menos en mis sueños, y con la ayuda de Luna._

 _¡Ella hace unas palomitas de maíz muy buenas! Y acabo de darme cuenta que me he estado juntando con lo que efectivamente es una diosa. Quizás no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero aun así._

 _Estoy seguro que está más arriba que estos tipos en Grecia sobre el Olimp-_

XXXXXXXX

"Tu té, Page." Dijo Silver Leaf mientras bajaba la bandeja a la mesa antes de usar su casco para poner la taza en frente mío.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras bajaba mi pluma y cerraba mi diario. "Gracias, Silver." Dije antes de levantar una ceja al ver su mirada expectante.

¿Qué estará planeando? Esto no es lo que ordené.

Tomé un sorbo y pestañeé mirando el té con sorpresa. "…Canela…cardamomo…jengibre? Clavo?(es una especie, NO es un clavo de metal xD).¿Todo mezclado con té negro?"

Asintió. "Analicé la mezcla que me describiste hace… como un mes? Y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer. Qué te parece, puede que la agreguemos a la colección."

Tomé otro sorbo. "Es buena. Un poco fuerte… podría tener un poco más de leche y azúcar. O miel…"

No ayuda mucho el pensar de dónde sacan la leche. Aquí las vacas son… como empleados.

…Mierda, por qué estoy pensando eso ahora.

Silver Leaf asintió lentamente. "Bueno… creo que veo a que te refieres. ¿Quieres que te haga uno nuevo?"

"No, no. Este está bien. Solo tráeme algo de azúcar. Ya está bien así."

"¡Enseguida vuelvo!"

Sonriendo, moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, levanté mi pluma y abrí mi diario nuevamente. Esa es una de las razones por la que sigo viniendo aquí, además del increíble té.

Silver Leaf era tan alegre… básicamente con todos. Realmente levantaba mi ánimo.

XXXXXXXX

 _Aun así, Luna parece disfrutarlo. Se siente bien tener a un poni con quien hablar, y que tampoco está completamente acostumbrada a este mundo._

 _Por lo que me ha dicho, el mundo hace mil años con el de ahora es casi tan diferente como, mi mundo con Equestria._

 _Su mundo… mucho menos avanzado y más lleno de conflictos. Aparentemente estamos en una era de paz que ha durado un largo tiempo._

 _Luna es agradable… aunque hable voz alta aveces, y haga denotar que es de la realeza. Muchas proclamaciones en alto volumen, mucho uso de 'Nosotras' en vez de 'Yo'._

 _De hecho me juntaré con ella mañana en el mundo real, dijo algo de querer mostrarme los 'archivos reales'._

 _Luna encontró lo que pude mostrarle de la Tierra interesante. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba en algunas de ellas. La calle de una ciudad, personas y autos por todas partes. Un show aéreo. Le encantó ese._

 _En una nota aparte, según Luna, los humanos lucimos muy raro, especialmente la forma en que nos movemos. Como un movimiento fluido que hace parecer que nos estamos tropezando a cada momento._

 _De cualquier modo, Tengo ambos días, hoy y mañana li-_

XXXXXXXX

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Silver Leaf poniendo el contenedor en medio la mesa, "Que lo disfrutes."

"Gracias, Silver. Eres la mejor." Respondí son una sonrisa antes de volver a mi diario.

XXXXXXXX

 _-bre. Quill va de viaje a ver a su familia y cerrará la tienda durante ese tiempo. Le ofrecí dejarla abierta por él, ya que yo manejaba la mayoría del trabajo con los clientes, pero el solo negó con su cabeza, sonrió y me dijo que encontrara una yegua y me relajara por un par de días._

 _En cierto modo, tomaré su consejo, curiosamente. Será interesante ver lo que Luna quiere mostrarme._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

 _PS: Los ponis controlan el clima. Por supuesto que lo hacen. Los pegasos usan sus cascos para mover las nubes donde quiera que las necesiten. Ellos manufacturan las nubes en Cloudsdale, no sé por qué me sigo sorprendiendo por estas cosas._

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **¿Qué habrá en los archivos reales qué Luna quiere mostrarle a Page? Comenten sus suposiciones.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

El sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte. O quizás debería decir que Celestia decidió era tiempo que llegara la noche.

Sacudiendo mis orejas, me acerqué a la entrada exterior del castillo donde los guardias simplemente asintieron antes de dejarme pasar. Estaba tiritando un poco, había empezado a hacer más frío por las noches. El otoño seguro ya se sentía.

Uno pensaría que los del gobierno serían más cuidadosos con quien dejan pasar al castillo, pero aparentemente no.

Aunque supongo que el Servicio Secreto también estaría más relajado si el Presidente de los Estados Unidos fuese una genuina entidad divina capaz de controlar el sol.

Pero aun así, me parece un poco negligente.

No es que dejen entrar a cualquiera a donde sea. Ellos simplemente ya me reconocen. Cruzando a través del patio, me giré hacia otro camino a la izquierda, asintiéndole a otra patrulla de guardias mientras pasaba por al lado de ellos.

Había pensado en intentar aprenderme sus nombres, pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a diferenciar quien es quien? Solo los oficiales se destacaban del resto, todos los demás usaban la armadura que los hacía lucir idénticos.

No tardé mucho rodear la estructura principal del castillo y acercarme a la torre de Luna, protegida por un par de 'bat ponis'.

Ellos, de hecho, no eran parte de otra subespecie, sus armaduras estaban encantadas para hacerlos verse así. Sus ojos como los de serpientes y sus alas como las de murciélagos. Su pelaje oscuro, azul oscuro, complementando el de Luna.

"Blank Page para ver a la Princesa Luna." Dije dando un saludo y asintiendo mientras estaba parado a un par de metros de distancia.

Me miraron pasivamente por un largo tiempo, como siempre lo hacían, antes de que el guardia a mi izquierda asintiera y se moviese a abrir la puerta, permitiéndome entrar. "La Princesa te está esperando."

Dirigiéndome a la puerta pasé entre los guardias y me dirigí hacia las escaleras de espiral las cuales llegaban hasta la parte alta de la torre, donde otro par de guardias idénticos estaban parados.

"Blank Page para ver a la Princesa Luna."

La misma mirada pasiva, luego el de la izquierda comenzó a abrir la puerta. "La princesa te está esperando."

Si, lo sé. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Bueno, estaba aquí visitando a una amiga, pero eso da igual, normalmente vengo a visitarla varias veces a la semana.

Entrando a los aposentos, miré alrededor mientras cerraban la puerta tras de mí. Una pensaría que los aposentos de la que era efectivamente la Diosa de la Noche tendría muchos color oscuros, negro, azul… quizás algo de rojo.

…Y para ser justos, habían varios de ellos, especialmente en las puertas, sofás y sillas, pero el resto era todo de madera, estantes y esas cosas. Una pintura de Celestia y Luna juntas sobre el sofá.

Habían dos grandes puertas más. Una yo sabía te dirigía a la habitación de Luna, la segunda era del balcón y estaba abierta. Una bandeja con desayuno yacía en la mesa al lado del sofá, intacta.

El 'día' de Luna recién comenzaba. Levantar la luna era usualmente la primera cosa que hacía después de despertar. Luego comía desayuno antes de salir a pasar tiempo con Celestia, hasta que Celestia se fuese a dormir, dejando a Luna con sus propios deberes hasta que Celestia despertara he intercambiaran roles nuevamente, dándole a Luna el resto de la mañana para relajarse.

Además de las horas de trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar que Luna salió ganando en este acuerdo. No solo tenía que trabajar menos, pero su horario significaba que menos ponis la molestarían por cosas estúpidas.

Sentándome en el piso, cerca de la puerta esperé. No tuve que esperar por mucho tiempo antes de que ella entrara por el balcón, sonriendo cuando me encontró.

"Page, llegaste. Estamos feliz de qu-"

"Estoy." Corregí rápidamente.

Luna dejo salir un sonido de disgusto. "'Estoy' feliz de que hayas podido venir hoy."

Sonreí. "Intento hacerme de tiempo cuando puedo Princesa." Dije levantándome, me dirigí a la mesa para acompañarla y me senté en una de las sillas.

"¿Té?" Preguntó pestañeando, de hecho parecía seguir algo adormilada.

"Si por favor, ¿Cómo fue tu día?"

"…Dormí lo suficientemente bien." Dijo, y se concentró en agregarle un poco té a su azúcar. No pude evitar mirarla con desaprobación.

Tener azúcar en tu té era una cosa. Lo que ella estaba haciendo era una vergüenza para los bebestibles. "¿Crees que eso ya tiene suficiente azúcar Princesa?"

Eso me hizo ganar una mirada de satisfacción. Ella sabía exactamente cuál era mi opinión al respecto. Aun así, la ignoró y me sirvió té, levitando la taza hacia mí para que yo pudiera tomarla con mi propia telequinesis, afirmándola hasta que estuviese segura de que la tenía. Ya había aprendido su lección la primera vez cuando no estaba preparado para tomar taza de té y termine empapado de el.

Luna encontró eso gracioso.

Su magia se sentía algo… cosquillosa. Como sentir las estrellas.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus estudios?" preguntó mientras soltaba la taza de té. La puse en la mesa mientras ella se recostaba en el sofá, su taza flotando sobre ella.

Me encogí de hombros. "Bien. Intenté magia de nuevo… no hubo mucho progreso. Ni yo ni las bibliotecarias pudieron encontrar el libro que me recomendaste. Nunca habían oído hablar de el."

Eso se ganó una cara de sorpresa. "¡¿Qué?! Pero si es la guía más importante para empezar a apren… oh, puede que esté un poco pasado moda. Bueno, solía ser muy bueno y muy reconocido." Terminó en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de su taza de azúcar.

Probablemente ella se sentía fuera de lugar la mayoría del tiempo, al igual que yo.

"He estado pensado en ver si puedo tomar clases con los más jove-"

"¡Aha!" exclamó repentinamente, poniéndose en cuatro patas. "Sabemos…" antes de pausar, "¡Sé donde aun puede haber una copia! ¡En los archivos reales!" dijo antes de bajar el casco que había estado apuntando hacia el techo. "…eso creo." Terminó algo dudosa.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras tomaba mi té. "Echaré un vistazo antes de irme, a ver si lo encuentro."

Ella se hecho en sofá nuevamente y tomó un sorbo de su té, levitando una manzana hacia ella. "Te acompañaremos. Estamos muy conscientes de lo difícil que es navegar los archivos."

Yo solo asentí. Los archivos eran bastante grandes.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 130._

 _Maldito invierno. Casi parece como si se hubiesen saltado la mayoría del otoño. Un día ellos pasaron por sobre Canterlot llevando consigo un montón de nubes, para luego patearlas y cayera nieve de ellas._

 _Luna dice que solo tienen planeado que el invierno dure tres meses este año. Lo que no significa que sienta menos frío ahora mismo._

… _Y justo ahora tengo que ir comprar la comida para la semana. Al menos me estoy empezando acostumbrar a todo esto de la comida vegetariana. Aunque aun odio las zanahorias, y ser transformado en un poni no cambiará eso, nada lo hará._

 _Incluso ahora estoy adquiriendo un gusto por el heno, lo que es algo satisfactorio._

 _Page._

XXXXXXXX

Dejando mi diario a un lado, me puse una bufanda gruesa alrededor del cuello y un par de bolsos en mi lomo. La bufanda ayudaba con el frío, aunque no lo parezca.

De hecho empecé a notar que mi pelaje se engruesaba en los días posteriores a una nevada para así poder lidiar con la temperatura. Eso no significa que disfrute caminar afuera con este frío.

Mierda, odio este frío.

Poniendo un puñado de bits en una de los bolsos, salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí antes de empezar a caminar por las calles, tiritando de frío.

Dándole a la nieve una patada de enojo, me direccioné hacia el mercado, concentrándome en uno de los hechizos que había sido capaz de aprender.

Luna y yo pudimos encontrar el libro, y era uno bastante bueno… a pesar de estar escrito de una forma algo arcaica, pero era legible… y contenía varias teorías las cuales ya habían sido probadas poco correctas, según lo que he investigado. Esta debe haber sido la razón de que este libro fuese descontinuado.

Incluso así, el libro era bastante bueno explicando lo básico, y ahora podía hacer algunos hechizos simples, como iluminar y calentar.

Concentrando mi magia en mi cuerno y dejándola ir, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse. Ahora me sentía más cómodo. Aunque solo duraría cerca de una hora, pero sería suficiente para ir de compras y volver a mi hogar.

Huh.

Es 'mi hogar' ahora. No solo 'el lugar donde vivo' o 'casa'. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Agitando mi cabeza, me dirigí a uno de los puestos del mercado. Primero las manzanas. Podías agregarle muchas cosas a ellas y sabían muy bien.

Manzanas y gachas de canela era sabroso.

"Siete manzanas por favor." Le pedí a un gran poni café que atendía el puesto. Hubo una repentina conmoción y me di vuelta a mirar, viendo a una unicornio gris corriendo a toda velocidad a través del mercado, un trío de guardias persiguiéndola.

"¡Detente!¡Ladrón!"

¿Ladrón?

Pensando rápido, esperé que se acercara un poco antes de concentrarme y tirar de sus patas delanteras con mi telequinesis lo que hizo que tropezara, deteniéndola en el suelo cubierto de nieve solo para que dos de los guardias la taclearan rápidamente.

El tercer y último guardia se detuvo a recuperar su aliento, tomando un respiro y moviendo sus alas se me acerco. "Gracias, se nos pudo haber escapado."

"No hay problema, señor."

Era un poco extraño que nadie más haya hecho nada, pero… eso era algo común tanto en humanos como en ponis, estos últimos siendo más pasivos de lo que había notado. Más inclinados a huir que a pelear.

"¿Qué fue lo que robo de cualquier modo?" Le pregunté con una mueca mientras los guardias la ayudaban a levantarse, colocándole un anillo en su cuerno y esposas en sus patas delanteras, para que no pudiese escapar. ¿Asumo que ese anillo le hace algo a su magia?

Moviendo su cabeza el guardia dijo. "Le robó un bolso con dinero a una yegua más atrás en el mercado."

¿Por qué?

No es como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre, y si no era capaz de encontrar un trabajo, podías vivir moderadamente bien de todas formas. Lo que yo recibía era la cantidad estándar… bueno, antes de que consiguiera trabajo.

Supongo que la codicia existe en todas las especies.

"Bueno… me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda." Suspiré. "Entonces… que pasara ahora? ¿Necesito firmar algún papel o algo?"

El guardia asintió. "Apreciaríamos si nos pudieses acompañar al cuartel y des una declaración. Técnicamente, estuviste envuelto en el altercado. No te preocupes, es solo una formalidad, asististe a los guardias reales en su deber."

"Uh… Si, seguro." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, me di vuelta para pagar por las manzanas y las puse en mis bolsos. "Estoy listo para ir."

Seguí a los guardias y a la prisionera, sintiéndome algo molesto. Maldita sea, tendré que quedarme afuera en el frío por más tiempo. Este era mi día libre, tenía planeado acurrucarme en mi cama y leer un libro de ficción o seguir escribiendo la transcripción de Star Wars. Ya tenía escrito hasta 'La Isla de la Muerte'. La Estrella de la Muerte es una isla boscosa flotante en mi versión. Supongo que podría copiar Star Wars al pie de la letra, pero eso se siente algo simple y embustero.

"…Que?" Pregunté después de ver al guardia mirandome por un largo tiempo, mientras íbamos hacia la torre en las afueras del palacio la cual los guardias usaban como cuartel.

"Creo poder reconocerte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Blank Page."

Me miró con sorpresa por un momento y luego asintió. "¡oh! Ahora te reconozco, tu eres el que viene a visitar a la Princesa Luna, eres su c…" empezó a decir antes de aclarar su garganta con una toz falsa. "Olvídelo, señor, mi equivocación. Si pudiese venir por aquí por favor?" continuó, afirmando la puerta para que entrara.

¿Qué? ¿Qué soy el 'qué'… de la Princesa Luna?

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 150._

 _White Quill me llamó a su oficina para tener una charla. Dice que va a cerrar la tienda en un mes, y luego se jubilará._

 _Me pone algo triste, pero… entiendo por qué lo hace. Es bastante viejo ya, y este lugar le trae recuerdos muy dolorosos._

 _Muchas memorias de su esposa ya fallecida._

 _Por lo que me deja el problema de no tener trabajo dentro de un mes. Lo que apesta, de la peor manera posible._

 _Al menos no soy tan inútil como antes, ya no se me caen las cosas y puedo escribir mientras tomó una taza de té, sin problemas._

 _He llegado a la conclusión de que todo esto del cuerno 'mágico' es infinitamente mejor que las manos, una vez te acostumbras a usarlo._

 _Razón del por qué soy capaz de escribir mientras estoy descansado en mi cama, la sabana hasta las oreja, con un libro, una taza y una pluma flotando frente a mí en una aura dorada._

 _Esto habría sido literalmente imposible con manos. A la mierda las manos, ya ni las extraño a este punto._

 _Ahora, la situación de mi trabajo… no lo sé. Debería ser capaz de encontrar uno nuevo razonablemente fácil, ya que no me importa mucho 'que' trabajo sea, siempre que tenga uno._

 _Quizás en la biblioteca. No hará daño a nadie el preguntar al menos, y sería mucho mejor que camarero… incluso cuando esa sea una posibilidad aceptable._

 _Terminé el libro hoy. Le prometí a Luna que ella lo podría leer primero, así que se lo pasaré a dejar cuando la vaya a visitar esta noche. Tengo una reunión con un editor y un publicista la próxima semana, así que… quien sabe. ¡Puede que tenga suerte y venda suficientes libros para no tener que volver a trabajar!_

 _Pff! Si, seguro. Ni siquiera yo me creo esa._

 _Aunque, puede que le guste a alguien lo suficiente como para que pueda costearme algunos lujos. Estoy muy emocionado de publicar mi primer libro, incluso cuando 'tomé prestada' la mayoría de la trama de Star Wars. Bueno, le puse el 'Inspirado en…' así que no me siento demasiado mal por eso. No es como si la historia es si fuese tan única._

 _Algo que me sorprendió es que escribir se me hace mucho más fácil que antes de llegar a este mundo. Creo que tiene que ver con este tatuaje mágico en mi trasero, hace las cosas más fáciles de alguna forma._

 _Y hablando de Luna, hallé la manera de descubrir de qué se trataban los rumores. Aparentemente el rumor dice que me estoy acostando con Luna. ¡Para que sepas no estoy durmiendo con Luna! A menos que sea en mis sueños._

… _Eso sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza…_

 _Enserio, esa idea es bastante graciosa. No solo es ella realeza… una Diosa literalmente, incluso cuando nadie la llama así… En mi cabeza aun soy un humano. No hay muchas características que se traduzcan entre humanos omnívoros y cuadrúpedos herbívoros. Bueno, no físicas al menos, de eso estoy seguro._

 _Incluso cuando puedo distinguir que ella es hermosa y da mucho menos miedo que su hermana por alguna razón. Honestamente, creo que es el tamaño, el poder no importa. Aunque Luna es más grande que yo, pero no es tan enorme como para tener que mirarla hacia arriba como a Celestia._

 _Pero no… solo somos amigos. Aunque no ayuda mucho negarles cuando preguntan, no nos creen. Es mejor ignorarlos._

 _Pues… no hay nada que se le pueda hacer de todas maneras. Al menos los rumores me llaman 'poni especial' en vez de prostituto._

 _Bueno, la mitad de los rumores por lo menos. La otra mitad dicen que soy su 'aprendiz oscuro'. Ese de hecho me hizo reír. Si pudiesen ver mis habilidades con la magia, abrían menos rumores de esos._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

"Así que… ¿Cuándo podré leer el siguiente? En verdad me gusto." Luna preguntó desde el sofá.

"Eso tomará un tiempo." Reí mientras flotaba un libro desde el estante y miré entre sus páginas, "Recién terminé ese hace un par de días."

Okay, este libro era viejo.

Me refiero a que estuvo en ese estante desde el exilio de Luna. Pero los hechizos de protección que le habían puesto hicieron su trabajo, y lucía intacto.

Descifrar el tipo de escritura me tomó un momento, pero fue significativamente más fácil que devuelta en casa, cuando estudié arqueología e historia donde tuve la oportunidad de leer un libro de más de mil años. Bueno, una copia de uno.

Solo pude entender una palabra de cada quince. En este en cambio, era más fácil, las palabras solo tenían un orden distinto. Un poco raro, la cultura y el lenguaje parecían un poco más… estáticos en este mundo. Me pregunto si eso se debe a tener líderes inmortales.

Podría ser… lo nobles y ponis en el castillo seguían el ejemplo de Celestia, y se propagó desde ahí. ¿Me pregunto si habrá una diferencia mientras más nos alejamos de la capital?

"¿Qué estas pensando?"

"Hmm" respondí cerrando el libro que describía un área a las afueras de Equestria… o a las afueras de Equestria hace mil años. "Oh, me preguntaba como el tener lideres inmortales afectaba la cultura local. Solo noté que la mayoría del lenguaje había permanecido bastante estático durante los últimos mil años."

Luna inclino su cabeza, "No tan estático como crees. Hemos notado muchas diferencias."

"'He', Luna. 'He notado'. Cuando no estás hablando por ti y la Princesa Celestia en el rol de gobernantes, ¿no hablas por ambas cuando hablan conmigo o sí?" Le hice notar con una sonrisa, mientras me volvía a sentar en la silla.

"'Eso' entre otras cosas." Suspiró molesta.

Moviendo mi cabeza dije, "Debes admitir que le da un poco más de claridad a lo que dices ¿no?"

"Hmh."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **¿Qué piensan de los rumores que se están esparciendo en el palacio?**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 180._

 _Medio año, han pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que vi a un ser humano. Es divertido que recién lo haya notado. He discutido con los científicos, Celestia y Luna, ninguno de ellos sabe siquiera como empezar a buscar mi mundo._

 _Nunca volveré a mi hogar ¿cierto?_

 _Page._

XXXXXXXX

Dejando caer la pluma sobre mi diario, recosté mi cabeza en la mesa y suspiré. Será mejor que lo enfrente, jamás volveré a la Tierra.

Jamás.

Nunca veré a mi familia y amigos otra vez.

 _Bonk._

Golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa.

Nunca. Jamás.

Sentándome miré por la ventana, dejando escapar un largo y lento suspiro.

Estaba atrapado en Equestria y encerrado en el cuerpo de un unicornio. Nunca volveré a ser humano…

Eso me puso triste. Bueno… técnicamente no estoy atrapado como un unicornio. Con toda la magia que circula en este lugar, debería ser posible transformarme en algo más, si así lo quisiera.

Quizás no un humano, dudo que estos ponis sepan los detalles de uno incluso con las imágenes que le he mostrado a Luna. Pero estoy seguro de que al menos podría ser algo cercano a la familia de los 'simios'.

Riéndome, dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa nuevamente. Bueno, eso me devolvería las manos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que la telequinesis es mucho mejor que ellas.

Así que… Estoy atrapado como unicornio, cualquier otra cosa no sería mejor que eso, a menos que volviese a ser humano… Suspiré nuevamente.

¿Volvería a ser humano si pudiese? Si me devuelven a la Tierra, por supuesto. No tenía exactamente el deseo de ser diseccionado sobre una mesa.

Pero, ¿Y si aun estuviese atrapado en Equestria?

No lo sé, Honestamente podr…no lo sé. Destacar sobre el resto sería lo peor que podría pasar… No tendría idea de donde conseguir ropa y esas cosas.

Y también estaba lo de la magia, no soy muy bueno con ella, pero podía hacer cosas básicas. Iluminar, calentar. Un hechizo para hacer mi cama automáticamente. Trabaje duro en ese hechizo.

Era uno de mis hechizos favoritos, odiaba tener que hacer cosas con mis manos… cascos.

Así que no. Incluso si me pudiesen transformar en humano, no lo haría… A menos que me pudiesen devolver a mi Mundo.

Darme cuenta de eso me hizo mirar a la ventana y suspirar, poniendo mis cascos en la base de la ventana, miré a los ponis caminando por las calles.

Supongo que para haber terminado en un mundo distinto con un cuerpo distinto, Equestria no era tan malo. Habilidades similares, si es que no superiores a las de mi antigua cuerpo y… este mundo era verdaderamente agradable.

Si, seguro he leído sobre las peligrosas criaturas que lo habitan, pero eso es en las fronteras. Muy, muy lejos de donde estoy en la capital.

Y no es como si faltan conveniencias modernas. Plomería interna en toda la casa, hornos mágicos y una caja fría donde podía almacenar los congelados. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, puede que hubiese venido voluntariamente aquí. Bueno… si es que hubiese internet.

Aunque probablemente me habría mantenido como un omnívoro bípedo, pero aun así me habría mudado aquí dada la opción.

Mi cuerno resonaba con el vidrio de la ventana mientras miraba el sol. Pues, quizás no vendría si supiese acerca de lo jodida que estaba la astrofísica acá.

… ¿se seguirá llamando astrofísica, aun cuando no funcionan según las leyes de la física?

Agitando mi cabeza molesto, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina para comer una manzana. El hecho de que ahora ya no tenía trabajo no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Me gustaba ese trabajo, así que ahora tengo más tiempo para… no estar distraído como me gustaba. La cual es una de las razones por la cual tomé un trabajo, para distraerme de toda esta locura que estoy viviendo.

Supongo que podría visitar a Luna… pero hay dos problemas con eso. Uno, no quería estar en compañía de nadie hoy. Dos, probablemente esté durmiendo. Aun era temprano.

Necesitaba encontrar más amigos. Aunque honestamente, nunca fui bueno en eso de hacer amigos… y tampoco estaba de ánimo como para eso.

Tomando otra mordida de mi manzana, consideré visitar la biblioteca. No, no quiero estudiar hoy. Simplemente me haré una taza de té y me acurrucare en cama con una novela de aventura, y me olvidaré del mundo.

Un golpe en mi puerta principal me sacó de cualquier pensamiento depresivo haya tenido en ese momento. Enojado y molesto caminé a abrir la puerta, "¿Si?"

El poni del correo extendió su casco con una carta, "¿Blank Page? Carta para ti."

¿Una carta? ¿Quién me enviaría una carta?

Oh, era el publicista probablemente.

"Gracias." Dije mientras la tomaba de él, haciéndola flotar hacia mí antes de girarme y asentir, "Que tengas un buen día."

"Usted también s…" Cerré la puerta de golpe antes de que pudiese terminar, consideré dejar la carta a un lado para leerla más tarde, pero eso solo sería aplazar mis problemas. Así que con un suspiro, abrí la carta y comencé a leer.

….

….

"¿¡CUÁNTO!?

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Disculpen por no publicar el domingo, puede que hayan días que no pueda, pero no serán muchos. Así que ojalá continúen disfrutando con este fanfic.**

 **¿Qué estará escrito en esa carta?**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 185._

 _Pues… resulta que me costará cerca de mil bits el imprimir el primer lote de prueba de mi libro._

 _El publicista creyó que no vendería y como tal, no pagaría por la imprenta. Así que… eso no estará pasando en el futuro cercano._

 _¡No le gustó el villano de todas las cosas!¡Qué mierda! Dijo que era 'muy genérico' y 'muy violento' para que vendiese bien._

 _ **¿¡Darth Vader!? ¿¡Genérico!?**_

 _Bueno… a la mierda con él._

 _Eso, sin embargo, me deja inhabilitado para publicar el libro. Seguro, se lo envié a otros tres publicistas, pero no guardaba muchas esperanzas con ellos a este punto._

 _Lo que me deja quinientos bits corto de poder costear la publicación y eso sería usando hasta el último bit que tenía. Supongo que le podría pedir un préstamo a Luna, no sería la gran cosa para ella, pero no quiero hacerlo. Puede que sea rica(y eso es una infravaloración inmensa), pero no me gustaría tomar ventaja de esa forma._

 _Además, no hay garantía de que venderá, y puede que no pueda pagarle devuelta. Así que mejor ahorraré._

 _Una ventaja sería, que si le va bien al libro no tendré que compartir ganancias con un publicista. Espero al menos hacer suficiente dinero para poder pagar la impresión._

 _Tristemente, aun no tengo trabajo, así que me tomará un tiempo poder costear todo eso. Por otro lado, encontré una forma de pasar el tiempo que no incluye buscar trabajo, leer o pasar el rato con una diosa._

 _Hay un curso de 'entrenamiento pre-guardia' abierto para corceles y lo corren todas las mañanas. Es básicamente una forma para que los ponis que quieras entrar a la guardia real se pongan en forma y aprendan técnicas de pelea básicas antes de aplicar al entrenamiento regular de los guardias._

 _Una forma de aumentar el interés y la calidad de los reclutas, creo._

 _En cualquier caso, no tenía la intención de entrar a la guardia. Enserio, no podría pensar una profesión peor para mí. Pero, podía ejercitarme además de ser algo divertido. Era muy perezoso como para solo ejercitar, sin que sea algún tipo de actividad._

 _La versión para unicornios también contenía entrenamientos de 'pelea con magia' básicos. Y resulta que lo que le hice a ese ladrón era uno de los movimientos de pelea básicos de corto alcance para usuarios de magia._

 _Aunque, estoy algo curioso de el por qué todos los guardias son del género masculino. Siendo que los machos son una minoría en comparación a las hembras, y no siendo unos particularmente más fuertes que el otro. Hubiese esperado un ratio parecido al de la población general, o quizás todas hembras._

 _Sin embargo, supongo que la razón podría comenzar con 'vista' y terminar con 'deseable'. Diablo, si yo fuese un gobernante todo poderoso preferiría que mi guardia personal estuviese formada de hábiles, expertas, y escasamente vestidas mujeres, en vez de hombres fornidos._

 _No estoy seguro de poder culpar a Celestia por eso._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

 _¡Zap!_

El destello de mi cuerno salió disparado y falló completamente el objetivo por más de un metro, gruñí molesto.

Hard Shield se rió, el retirado guardia agito su cabeza. "Bueno, estas mejorando." Dijo; "Al menos estuviste en las cercanías del objetivo esta vez. Si fuese real probablemente lo habrías asustado."

Concentrándome de nuevo, lacé otro rayo a pesar mi dolor de cuerno, esta vez apenas tocando el borde del objetivo.

Suspirando, me senté y froté la base de mi cuerno.

Esto era más que frustrante. Devuelta en casa yo era un buen tirador… al menos para alguien que jamás había tocado un arma. Cuando iba a clases de caza en la escuela, yo era el único 'no-cazador' ahí del que se podía estar seguro le daría a los blancos, y era mi primera vez usando un rifle.

Siempre fui bueno en ese tipo de cosas, sea airsoft o un rifle de verdad. Incluso pistolas de aire. Esto, en cambio, era completamente diferente ya que estaba pegado a mi frente.

"Mejor." Dijo un unicornio de pelaje oscuro y melena blanca mientras asentía. "Un par de meses más y puede que incluso le des al blanco."

Asentí y me levanté de nuevo, echándome para atrás, dándole al siguiente unicornio en la línea una oportunidad para intentarlo, me fui a la parte trasera de la fila.

Bueno, sin contar eso, al menos estaba aprendiendo a defenderme y dándome no solo entrenamiento de magia, pero también ejercicios físicos. Era demasiado perezoso para solo hacer 'ejercicio', necesitaba algo más didáctico, y esto lo era.

No es como si el hechizo que nos enseñaron tuviese mucho uso en una pelea real, aunque nos alentaban a usarlo entre nosotros durante las 'peleas de práctica'. No era más fuerte que un golpe en la cara.

Era principalmente usado para practicar puntería. Lo que no significaba que no apestar en ello… a pesar de que no tenía este cuerno seis meses atrás, me gustaría pensar que mi progreso no era tan malo… y que no tenía que ir a jardín de niños mágico nuevamente.

Con eso en mente al menos mi telequinesis básica funcionaba, es más que humillante estar en la misma clase que potrillos de tres a seis años… Y que sean mejor de lo que tú eras.

Al menos mi cuerno se desarrollo complemente, y mejoré lo suficiente para poder salir de ahí en un par de meses. Cuando fui lo suficientemente bueno escribiendo sin que me dieran dolores de cabeza.

Lo demás es cosa de práctica.

"Oye, no te preocupes, Page. Estas mejorando." Swift Spear dijo enfrente de mí en la fila, el unicornio azul oscuro dado vuelta mirándome, con una cara de sarcasmo.

"si, si." Bufé. "No todos son material para la guardia, Swift. Yo solo estoy aquí para ejercitar."

El se encogió de hombros, "Solo un par de semanas antes de que pueda aplicar. Debería poder entrar."

Si, quien lo diría, su familia que por cinco generaciones habían sido guardias.

Tomaba esta clase mayoritariamente porque tenía que esperar a tener la edad suficiente para poder aplicar a la guardia. O al menos eso dice él.

"Un grupo de nosotros irá a tomar en la noche. ¿Quieres venir?"

"…Seguro, por qué no."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Apoyando mis cascos en la baranda, miré abajo hacia el patio real. Había bastante actividad para esta hora de la noche, hice una mueca en pensamiento.

"Luna, ¿Hay algún tipo de actividad en el castillo hoy?" pregunté mientras me volteaba a mirar donde estaba recostada, sobre un sofá en el balcón, con un libro flotando sobre ella.

La luna yacía bastante alta en el cielo, habiendo sido elevada hace un buen rato, siendo esa la primera vez que pude ver como lo hacía.

Fue un increíble espectáculo, su cuerno brillando como claro de luna mientras su cabeza se levantaba al mismo tiempo se elevaba la luna con su cuerno.

Luna dejo de mirar su libro, "Mi hermana está teniendo la Gran Gala del Galope esta noche. La ha tenido anualmente los últimos… quinientos años." Explicó con una mueca, "… deseas tener una invitación? Podría conseguir una de último minuto."

Una fiesta real llena de los ponis más pomposos de Equestria.

No era un fanático de las fiestas incluso si estas eran divertidas. Y esta sonaba como una de las peores formas posibles de pasar mi tiempo.

"A menos que en verdad quieras que vaya, espero no te importe si paso de esta. Preferiría hacer… bueno, cualquier otra cosa básicamente." Respondí.

Ella rió y volvió a su libro, "Tampoco atenderé a ella."

Dejando el barandal me acerque a ella y me senté en suelo, "¿Qué? Pensé… que era un requerimiento que fueses. Siendo la co-gobernante de el país y todo."

Luna cerró su libro y negó con la cabeza, "Yo… no deseaba ir. Mi hermana lo tiene todo bajo control. Aun no es mi tiempo para volver al público."

Un poco enojado, la observé un momento antes de hablar. "Luna… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con un poni? Me refiero a un poni que no sea Celestia ni yo."

Ella me dio una mirada de sorpresa, "Todos los días."

"En verdad hablar. No solo dar ordenes."

Luna apartó la mirada, "…no regularmente. Como dije, aun no es mi tiempo para volver al público. Sigo haciendo mis deberes."

Suspirando, agité mi cabeza y volví a mirar al patio, poniendo mis cascos de vuelta en la baranda. Música suave sonaba desde abajo. Era cosa de ella, no podía forzarla a hacer nada.

"Hablando de deberes…" habló después de un tiempo, "¿Has tenido suerte adquiriendo una nueva ocupación?"

"Aun no." Respondí, negando con mi cabeza mientras miraba la luna y las estrellas sobre mí. "aun sigo buscando."

Habían algunas posibilidades.

"Si lo deseas, podríamos encontrarte algún empleo aquí en el castillo." Dijo Luna acercándose a mí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Quizás como bufón real?"

"Creo que el castillo ya tiene su buena cantidad de bufones en este momento." Respondí y miré hacia el patio, iluminado por las luces que salían por las grandes ventanas del castillo, "Gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo por mí mismo si es posible."

"Como desees."

Devolví la mirada al oscuro cielo sobre mí. Incluso con la polución de la luz de la ciudad y el palacio, la luna y las estrellas eran mucho más visibles que devuelta en mi hogar.

La luna. No la luna de la Tierra, pero aun así. El único lugar al que siempre, desde que tengo memoria, he soñado visitar. Miré a Luna, quien miraba las estrellas junto a mí. Ella en verdad había estado ahí… por un largo, largo tiempo.

Es muy probable que no quiera hablar de eso.

Debe haber notado que la estaba mirando porque se giró a mirarme, "¿Tienes una pregunta?"

"No quiera abrir viejas heridas."

"Pregúntala."

Dudando por un momento, asentí. "… Como fue estar en la luna?"

"¿Qué?" Luna dijo con sorpresa mientras me miraba.

Suspirando, seguí mirando a la luna, "Es uno de mis sueños. Uno que he tenido toda mi vida… el de pararme en la superficie de la luna y mirar hacia la Tierra. El poder alcanzar las estrellas."

Luna se movió algo incomoda al lado de mí, "Nosotras… nadie se había atrevido a preguntarnos eso antes." Dijo finalmente, "En verdad, no recordamos mucho de ello. No estábamos completamente conscientes, pero… recordamos partes. Enojo… furia. Tristeza. Recordamos pensamientos…" dijo lentamente, pareciendo como si hablase con ella misma, olvidándose que estaba allí, "Recordamos… pero es algo borroso. Recordamos la vista. Era…"

Se quedo callada y se dio vuelta, entrando a la torre.

La quedé mirando antes de seguirla, encontrando las puertas de su habitación abiertas, me acerque cuidadosamente, deteniéndome en la entrada.

Su cama casi parecía ser más grande que mi apartamento, con cuatro largos postes, fabrica muy gruesa escondiendo la cama de la vista. Nunca había visto este cuarto por dentro antes.

Si pensabas que sus aposentos lucían caros, no habías visto nada. Madera oscura fina, estantes repletos de libros raros y pergaminos.

"¿Luna?" pregunté con un semblante triste, mirando alrededor mientras me atrevía a cruzar a través de la puerta, encontrándola sentada al lado de una pequeña mesa cerca de una ventana.

Ella miró hacia mí, pero además de eso no tuvo otra reacción, así que me acerqué, deteniéndome a un metro de distancia.

"…Lo siento. No era mi intención."

"Lo sé." Respondió en voz baja, "Era simple curiosidad."

La observé por un momento. Al diablo. Ella estaba sufriendo. Si Luna me odia después de esto, que así sea, pero necesitaba escuchar esto.

"No fuiste tú quien lo hizo." Le dije finalmente.

"¿Qué?"

"No eres Nightmare Moon. Ella fue la que hirió a los ponis y tu hermana. Ella fue la que trató de traer oscuridad y la noche eterna a todo el mundo. No fuiste tú. Así que para de culparte por lo que pasó."

Lo ojos de Luna se abrieron con sorpresa, y su furia brillaba en ellos, "…Como te _atreves_ …"

"Sé lo que he visto." Continué, "Vi la oscuridad hasta que lo Elementos te liberaron de las garras de la sombría locura. Puede que nunca haya visto a Nightmare Moon en persona… pero he llegado a conocerte, Luna. Y esas son cosas que tu nunca harías."

"Asumes conocernos… ¿¡después de unos pocos meses!?" Ella siseo mientras se levantaba, "¡Hemos permitido tú presencia porque nos parecías intrigante, forastero! ¡Somos inmortales, tu vida es como la un insecto al lado de una llama comparada con nosotras! ¡Hemos liderado legiones en la unificación de Equestria! ¡No tienes idea de lo Hemos hecho!"

No retrocedí. En el peor de los casos, puede que en verdad vea la superficie de la luna, pero no me perdonaría si dejo que se haga esto a ella misma, no importa lo estúpido que sea. "Puede que no sepa todo acerca de ti, pero sé que no eres el mismo ser que trato de matar a tu hermana y destruir el mundo. La poni que conozco no es capaz de hacer ese tipo de atrocidades."

Ella gruño, donde vueltas alrededor de mi lentamente, sus alas abiertas, "¿Tan seguro estas de eso?"

"Lo estoy, _trasero lunar._ "

La Princesa de la luna se congelo, sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa, "…Qué…?"

Dándome vuelta la miré, "Ya me oíste, trasero lunar. Tu eres Luna, La Princesa de la Noche, no Nightmare Moon."

"Soy un simio en la forma de un unicornio, que apenas si puede hacer magia. ¡Nightmare Moon ya me habría desollado vivo por semejante insulto antes que pudiese si quiera llegar a la mitad de la oración!" le gruñí, acercándome a ella, empujando mi casco en su pecho mientras ella retrocedía de a poco, "Así que, ¿Qué será, 'trasero lunar'? ¿Eres Luna o eres Nightmare? Si eres Luna, eres inocente de todos sus crímenes. O eres Nightmare y estas a punto de matarme. ¡Elige de una maldita vez!"

Luna me quedó mirándome por un tiempo, sus ojos muy abiertos, antes de comenzar a reír de a poco, sus risas lentamente se convirtieron en risa completa audible a lo que colapsaba en el suelo, girando en su espalda.

…No estoy completamente seguro de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no era eso.

Su risa comenzó a detenerse, "Querido Page… eres más valiente de lo que eres inteligente." Ella seguía riendo mientras intentaba calmarse. "Pero gracias." Dijo finalmente, mientras me forzó a sentarme a su lado.

"…Así que no estoy a punto de ser enviado a la luna? ¿o ser desollado vivo?" pregunté cuidadosamente, mientras intentaba levantarme alejándome de ella.

Luna rió y negó con la cabeza, acercándose nuevamente a mí, "No, no lo estas. Pero llámame 'trasero lunar' de nuevo y puede que lo reconsidere." Dijo con una sonrisa, "No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien además de… mi hermana… no, ni si quiera mi hermana me ha hablado de esa forma jamás. Sabes muy poco de lo que hablas, pero hay una verdad escondida ahí. Sin la corrupción de la Magia Oscura, no habríamos sido capaces de cometer tales actos, incluso en enojo… pero eso no nos absolve de la culpa. Fuimos nosotras las que elegimos usar magia oscura."

Mis orejas se aplanaron contra mi cabeza, "No era mi intención insinuar nada malo, yo solo… _Eep!_ "

¡Me mordió la oreja!

"Lo sabemos." Comenzó a decir mientras me soltaba, "Intentabas ayudarnos."

Moviendo mi oreja cuando la soltó, ella se recostó al lado mío. Seguí su ejemplo y apoyé mi cabeza en mis patas delanteras, mayoritariamente agradecido de haber sobrevivido.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando deliberadamente provocando a un poni tan poderoso como ella?

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo antes que Luna se moviese de nuevo, "Pero no escaparas del castigo completamente, no importa la intención que hayas tenido. Un plebeyo no le habla a la Princesa de esa manera y escapa sin un castigo, incluso en estos tiempos."

Suspiré y asentí, "…comprendo." ¿Qué mierda había pensado? Ella es un par de milenios más vieja que yo. Si estuviese en la Tierra, puede que haya visto al Imperio Romano nacer. Ella y su hermana unieron estas tierras. No necesitaba de mi ayuda para lidiar con un problema del pasado.

"Entonces levántate." Ordenó la Princesa mientras ella se levantaba también, "Si tengo sufrir el ir a la gala, también lo harás tú."

¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Eso no es lo que quería!

La miré con sorpresa, "…es la luna una opción válida aun? ¿El calabozo quizás?"

"No."

Maldición…

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Luna… no estoy exactamente actualizado con las costumbres de los ponis, pero si esta es una gala tan sofisticada como has indicado, ¿No deberíamos llevar algo puesto?" pregunté mientras trotábamos.

Aunque Luna tampoco cambió de ropa, aun seguía llevando puestas sus cosas… esas cosas… esas cosas de cristal plata oscuro. Enserio, piezas de plata y zapatos de cristal no podían ser cómodos. Tienen que haber sido encantados para que no se rompan o algo.

Eso se ganó una sonrisa de gusto. "Tampoco lo estoy. En mi época, tú estarías llevando una espada en tu costado y un sombrero con una pluma. Una azul, en este caso. Quizás una armadura ornamentada dependiendo de la estación. Pero en la actualidad, no estoy completamente segura. Supongo que lo sabremos pronto."

"…Una pluma azul?"

"Azul oscura. Me estas escoltando, ¿no es así?"

Asentí lentamente. "Si." Eso tenía algo de sentido. Lo que me hace pensar…

"Uhm… Luna?" Pregunté dudoso. "No te estoy… cortejando, ¿cierto? Sabes que no estoy completamente al día con esto del lenguaje social de los ponis, y no quiero dar una idea equivocada. No tengo idea que tipo de señal este mostrando."

Luna se detuvo también, mirándome con una sonrisa. "Page, a pesar de los rumores que rondan el castillo, a mi conocimiento no has actuado fuera de lugar para un amigo cercano."

Me pausé por un segundo, mi casco frontal derecho levantado del suelo en confusión. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"Eso es un… 'sé que solo eres un amigo' o es un…"

"Es un 'Vamos, estamos retrasados por horas'. Y que con el tiempo, aprendes a ignorar los rumores." Luna rió y continuó por el corredor, forzándome a alcanzarla justo antes de llegar a los guardias al lado de las puertas dobles gigantes y permitiéndonos entrar al salón de baile, justo a una escena caótica.

Columnas de piedra derribadas y una gran cantidad de estatuas destrozadas, ponis y animales desde conejos a… era eso un flamenco? … estaban corriendo en pánico mientras los guardias intentaban desesperadamente atrapar las criaturas.

Luna retrocedió un paso y pestañeó en sorpresa.

"…Qué?"

" **¡Guardia! ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?"** demandó Luna, acercándose al guardia más cercano el cual saltó tratando de capturar una comadreja, que lo esquivó y escapó a través de las puertas recién abiertas.

Bueno, lo intentó al menos, antes de que lo atrapara con mi magia, sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras revoloteaba intentando escaparse. _Oh no, no lo harás._ Lo apreté más fuerte con mi magia mientras el guardia pegaso se levantaba del suelo.

"No estoy completamente seguro, su Majestad." Admitió, "Creemos que las portadoras de los elementos estuvieron de alguna forma envueltas en esto."

" **¿Y nuestra hermana?** " Preguntó Luna mientras miraba el caos alrededor.

"Creo que se retiró del área junto a las portadoras." El guardia explicó, "No estoy en su escuadrón personal, su Majestad, soy el guardia en la puerta usualmente."

Luna lucía molesta. " **Haz que todo esté bajo control aquí.** " Ordenó Luna con un casco en su cara. " **Luego dale nuestras disculpas a los ponis y envíalos a casa.** "

"Si, su alteza."

Luna suspiró y negó con la cabeza, luego se giró y salió del salón.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Salvado por la campana! Tengo que recordar agradecerle a los Elementos, si es que alguna vez nos topamos.

Observé la criatura moviéndose en mi magia, tratando de liberarse. O quizás debí haber dicho 'Salvado por la comadreja'.

Levitándola hacia el guardia, esperé a que la tuviera afirmada firmemente antes de soltarla. "Buena suerte." Dije antes de voltear a seguir a Luna. El guardia cerró las puertas tras nuestro.

"Pues… eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba." Dije con una sonrisa trotando al lado de ella.

Eso hizo que ella levantara una ceja. "Supongo que terminó siendo algo cómico." Luna rió y continuó; "Pero eso no era lo que esperaba del todo. En mis tiempos, tal acto no habría sido permitido."

Consideré eso por un momento. Alguien dejando libre a un grupo de flamencos durante… digamos, la cena de una fiesta donde están todos los políticos de la Casa Blanca o del Palacio de Buckingham…

Las palabras "Tormenta política" quedarían cortas con lo que posiblemente terminaría con hombres enojados y con ametralladoras, tirando abajo las puertas de cualquier involucrado en el acto.

"Tampoco veo esto terminando muy bueno devuelta en mi hogar." Admití. "Es muy posible que hubiese un… baño de. sangre para las personas involucradas."

Luna gruño. "En mis tiempos también, No creo que lo intrusos hubiesen sido ejecutados, pero ciertamente abrían sido lanzados al calabozo dependiendo de la intención de su crimen." Hizo una mueca y continuó; "Pero puede que no, siendo estas las portadoras de los elementos."

"¿Qué implica eso exactamente?" No pude evitar preguntar, mientras se dirigía a uno de los jardines, uno de los que estaba lejos de toda la conmoción.

La Princesa se detuvo, se inclinó a oler una flor para luego comérsela. "Los Elementos de la Armonía son una fuerza muy poderosa en este mundo. Hubo un tiempo en que yo portaba la mitad de ellos, y Celestia el resto. Ellos… cada uno representan las partes más fuertes de las personalidades de los portadores. Y cuando los canalizas juntos, pueden lograr grandes cosas."

"Como derrotar a Nightmare Moon."

Ella asintió, "cosas como esa." Y comió otra flor. "Cuando Celestia y yo los usamos, derrotamos a una gran fuerza del caos y lo aprisionamos en piedra, petrificado, donde nunca pueda escapar."

"…Aprisionado en piedra?"

"Allá." Dijo Luna mirando hacia la derecha.

Me giré y vi la estatua de una criatura parecida a un dragón, con extremidades de distintos animales.

"…Y ahora lo muestra como objeto de arte en el jardín?"

"Es perfectamente seguro. A estado petrificado desde mucho antes de mi exilio." Explicó Luna calmadamente. "No hay ningún peligro."

Bueno, si ella dice que es seguro.

"¿Qué elementos portabas?"

Eso la hizo sonreír. "Solía portar los Elementos de Honestidad, Risa y Lealtad. Mi hermana Portaba Amabilidad, Generosidad y Magia." Con semblante triste, miró hacia abajo a un arbusto de rosas. "Cuando me volví a la Oscuridad… perdí mi honestidad, risa y lealtad. Fue así como ella pudo desterrarme."

Bueno, esa conversación tomó un giró bastante malo.

Finalmente, Luna agito su cabeza. "Eso no importa ahora. Como dijiste, ya no soy ella." Miró hacia mí y continuó; "Pero es tiempo que te vayas, ya es tarde y requieres dormir."

Dudé por un momento antes de asentir. "Buenas noches, Luna." Podía notar que necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

"Buenas noches, Page." Ella respondió con una sonrisa, para luego mirar detrás de mí. "Guardia, guía a Page una de la habitaciones para invitados."

Di un pequeño salto de sorpresa mientras uno de los guardias salía de entre los arbustos. ¡NO TENIA IDEA de que alguien estaba ahí!

"De inmediato, Princesa."

¿¡Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí!?

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Disculpen nuevamente por no subir capítulo ayer, tenía algunas cosas que hacer y prefiero no subir capítulos cuando ya está muy entrada la noche.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 201._

 _Me desperté en lo que parecía ser una cama muy costosa._

 _No estoy completamente seguro de cómo una visita nocturna a Luna evolucionó de discutir sobre libros a casi provocar que me aplaste, para luego ir a una lujosa gala y encontrar el salón repleto de animales y ponis corriendo en pánico._

 _Considerando todo, creo que fue algo excesivo para mí._

 _Algo excesivo describe perfectamente todo mi tiempo aquí en Equestria si soy honesto._

 _Al menos me desperté en un lugar agradable esta mañana, podía jurar que esta cama era más grande que toda mi cocina y no tenía idea del tipo de fábrica que estaba hecha. No era seda ni algodón. De cualquier forma era increíblemente suave._

 _Era casi como dormir sobre nubes._

 _Se sentía muy agradable._

 _Mi cuerno ni siquiera se atascaba en la almohada, eso era bueno… pero no podía dejar de sentirme fuera de lugar. Incluso devuelta en la Tierra, yo no era alguien de muchos lujos._

 _Estar cómodo era una cosa, pero esto se sentía… excesivo. No soy un gran fan de los pisos de mármol tampoco, hacen mucho ruido cuando caminas por ellos y son muy fríos._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

 _PS: Admito que el desayudo fue muy bueno y en verdad no me importaría que me dieran uno así todos los días._

XXXXXXXX

Frotando mi cabeza justo debajo de mi cuerno, salí de los terrenos del castillo, los guardias cerrando las puertas detrás de mí.

Maldición, aun me sentía mareado y ni siquiera había bebido la noche anterior. Aunque, me quedé despierto hasta las tres de la mañana así que era de esperarse… y por alguna estúpida razón me desperté a las ocho de la mañana, y ahora eran casi las diez.

Simplemente me iré a casa me acurrucaré en la cama con un libro y no haré nada hoy. Algo de Daring Do, quizás. Eran más para jóvenes adultos, pero su poca complejidad eran perfectos para como me sentía hoy.

Bostezando, ajuste mis bolsos en mi lomo antes de dirigirme a una de mis tiendas favoritas. Últimamente no había tenido dinero para visitarla con tanta frecuencia, pero hoy requería donas. Las suficientes como para no tener que cocinar en todo el día.

Porque hoy… al diablo con el esfuerzo.

Empujando la puerta, entré. Y en medio de otro bostezó me congelé. Pero que mie…

La mesa más grande del lugar se encontraba llena de yeguas de todas las subespecies durmiendo en sillones, cargándose entre ellas, y llevando puesto vestidos realmente intrigantes.

Y en medio de todo eso, Celestia se sentaba en el centro del montón de ponis, de alguna forma manteniendo su aspecto de realeza incluso cuando masticaba una dona.

"Princesa." Dije finalmente con una pequeña reverencia, "Buenos días."

"Buenos días, Blank Page. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Uhm… si. Solo un poco menos de lo que me hubiese gustado."

Ella puso una cara de satisfacción al oír eso, "¿Mi hermana te mantuvo despierto?"

"Si, de hecho…" comencé a responder antes de que mis ojos se expandieran en realización, mientras una chista se encendía dentro de mi cabeza. Apunte un casco hacia ella, "¡Fuiste tú!"

¡Ella era la que había comenzado ese rumor!

Celestia pestañeó en sorpresa, dándole otra mordida a su dona, luciendo inocente, "¿Fui yo quien hizo qué?"

Pero el hecho de acusarla solo solidificaría el rumor en la mente de los ponis… Y puede que me esté equivocando.

Suspiré y froté mi cabeza, "Olvídelo, Princesa. Que disfrute sus donas…" murmuré y me giré hacia el mostrador, "Una caja de donas por favor. Mixtas"

"Seguro." Dijo el unicornio café claro conocido como 'Joe' detrás del mostrador asintiendo con una sonrisa cansada, para luego comenzar rápidamente a llenar una caja de donas.

…Eran esas las portadoras de los elementos?

Miré hacia las ponis alrededor de Celestia. Hmm. Puede que no sea un experto en moda… incluso en moda de la Tierra… pero incluso yo podía distinguir que esos vestidos eran personalizados y muy bien hechos. No se parecen a nada de lo que haya visto antes.

Me pregunto si puedo adivinar cuál es el elemento de cada una.

Magia tiene que ser una de las unicornios… pero era la morada o blanca? Es difícil decir… pero la de pelaje morado se estaba apoyando contra Celestia y había oído que la portadora de elemento de la magia era su estudiante. Twilight Sparkle.

La morada es magia entonces.

Ahora Risa… tendré que ir con la pegaso con melena de arcoíris. Luce como de payaso o al menos lo más cercano a eso.

Bondad. Hmm, diría que es la poni terrestre rosada con la cutiemark de globos. ¿A quién no le gustaban los globos?

Honestidad puede que sea la unicornio blanca si me guío por su cutiemark. Nada más honesto que el reflejo de esas gemas.

No estoy seguro de las otras dos. Lealtad y generosidad no parecían ir bien con el resto de ellas.

Agitando mi cabeza, puse un puñado de bits en el mostrados antes de colocar la caja de donas en uno de mis bolsos. Puede que me haya equivocado completamente, pero lo sabré tarde o temprano, supongo. Si sigo juntándome con Luna, estoy destinado a toparme con ellas en algún punto.

"Que disfrute su mañana, Princesa." Dije con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

"Y tú también, mi pequeño poni."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 226._

 _ESA MOLESTA Y ENTROMETIDA,¡_ _ **NARVAL**_ _CON ALAS Y PATAS!_

…

…

…

 _Okay, Estoy calmado, estoy calmado. Y será mejor que no la deje leer eso. Aun no puedo creer que hiciera eso. Ella SABÍA que no quería pedirle prestado esos bits para publicar mi libro si no podía conseguir un publicista que lo apreciara._

 _¿Y qué sucedió? Me despierto esta mañana por un golpeteo en mi puerta de entrada para luego ver que llegaron diez copias de primera edición de mi libro. El resto de los cinco mil libros están almacenados, esperando mi aprobación para que sean enviados a librerías en todos lados._

 _¡No puedo cree que hiciera eso! Incluso le mando a hacer una cubierta (y es muy cercana a algo que habría elegido yo). No sé si debería gritarle o besarla._

 _Así que será mejor que espere un par de días antes que vaya de visita al castillo otra vez._

 _Si voy ahora, estoy tan enojado que posiblemente haga ambas._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

"¡Oye! ¡Page! ¡Espera!"

¿Qué?

Miré tras de mí, distinguiendo al otro lado de la calle un unicornio azul oscuro.

"¿Qué necesitas, Swift?" pregunté mientras me detenía.

Me dio una mirada extraña. "¿Te levantaste con la pata izquierda o algo?"

Tomé un suspiro lentamente y luego agité mi cabeza, "… Lo lamento. No estoy de muy buen humor."

Levantando una ceja dijo; "¿Por qué? Pensé que finalmente habías publicado tu libro. Creo haberlo visto en una tienda. ¿O ese estaba hecho por otro Blank Page?"

Les había dado mi aprobación para que empezaran a enviar mi libro a las librerías. Puede que no me guste lo que ella hizo, pero no significa que sea tan testarudo como para dejar que libros impresos se queden ahí acumulando polvo mientras intento ahorrar dinero para poder pagar mi propia edición.

"No sabía que podías leer."

El resopló, "Puede que no sea un autor, pero puedo disfrutar un buen libro ocasionalmente. Aunque generalmente solo leo libros de ficción militar. No soy un fanático de eso de la fantasía."

"No a todos les gusta de todo." Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Así que, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

Swift Spear sonrió. "¡Me aceptaron en la guardia! Hoy es el primer día libre que nos dan en semanas."

Levantando una ceja, "¿Enserio?" comencé a caminar por la calle. "Hubiese pensado que estarías emborrachándote hasta los cascos con tus compañeros de entrenamiento en algún bar."

"Eso será esta noche. Tenemos hasta mañana en la tarde para volver al cuartel. Quiero al menos recodar parte de este día."

"Me doy cuenta. Así que ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento?"

Encogiéndose de hombros. "Es duro. Ellos esperan que mantengamos el paso con los ponis terrestres mientras corremos. Una vuelta alrededor de Canterlot todas las mañanas a las cinco."

Solo la idea de eso me daba escalofríos. ¡A las cinco! ¡Eso ni siquiera es la mañana, eso era de noche aun!

"Si… repentinamente estoy muy alegre de no haber intentado entrar."

"Heh, no es como si hubieses pasado la prueba con tu puntería."

"Oye, era muy bueno con el bastón de entrenamiento," protesté. "Eso habría compensado por mi mala puntería."

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, "Yo soy mejor."

"Pues, nunca había usado uno antes. ¿No que tu padre te enseño como usarlo desde que lo lograste levantar?"

Swift rió, "Aunque no eres horrible teniendo eso en cuenta. No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para compensar tu inhabilidad en puntería."

Solo agité mi cabeza. Swift era un buen tipo, pero era muy engreído. No sé mucho de entrenamiento militar, pero he oído suficiente de el en la Tierra; actitudes como esa son borradas con entrenamiento y disciplina. No hay dudo que aquí será igual.

"Así que, ¿Dónde vas?" continuó Swift.

"Normalmente voy por una taza de té a un café local a esta hora. Y tú, por supuesto, estas invitado a unirte."

"¿Sabes que hablas más formal cuando estas enojado por algo?" dije él levantando una ceja. "Okay, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Negué con mi cabeza, "Nada."

"¿Problemas con yeguas? No hay muchas otras cosas que puedan enojar tanto a alguien."

Gruñí molesto,"… se podría decir…"

"¿Entonces quién es?"

"Nadie que conozcas."

Eso hizo que Swift pusiera una cara pensativa, "Entonces no es la Princesa Luna, y debe ser otro Blank Page del que he oído en los rumores."

Me detuve y o miré, "Swift, olvídate de eso. No es lo que tú ni los demás piensan."

Sus ojos se expandieron en sorpresa, "¡Amigo! ¿¡Es verdad!? En verdad te estás acostando con la Prince-"

No pudo llegar más lejos antes de que le golpeara la nariz con mi casco, haciendo que cayera con un gruñido de dolor.

"¿Algún otro comentario de naturaleza similar?" pregunté cuidadosamente mientras devolvía mi casco al suelo.

 _¿¡Quién diablos se creía para hablar así de Luna!?_

Swift se tocaba el hocico, verificando si estaba sangrando o si tenía algún hueso roto antes de negar con la cabeza, "No…creo que ya terminé." Finalmente respondió. Le ofrecí mi casco para que se levantara. "Lo lamento, solo me sorprendió. No era mi intención ofenderte. No es muy a menudo que rumores de esa naturaleza sean ciertos, y no esperaba que me fueses a golpear."

"Este rumor tampoco lo es. Solo somos amigos, nada más." Gruñí y comencé caminar nuevamente por la calle, ignorando su opinión en mi proeza marital. "Mira, siento haberte golpeado. Sobre reaccioné. Sígueme, vamos por algo de té."

"¿Servirán café? Nunca me gustó el té." Preguntó, tocándose el hocico de nuevo mientras trotábamos.

Como puede ser tan denso como para no saber si en un Café sirven café. ¿Me pregunto por qué soy amigo con este tipo?

"Es una tienda de Café, obviamente…"

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Blank Page para ver a la Princesa." Dije parándome afuera de las puertas.

Los guardias me miraron y luego uno de ellos comenzó a abrir la puerta, dejándome entrar.

Pasando por al lado de ellos, sentí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. La sala estaba vacía, no me sorprendía ya que la luna recién había empezado a elevarse cuando estaba entrando a la torre. Así que Luna probablemente esté en el balcón.

Aunque estuviese enojado con ella, sabía que era mejor no perturbarla. Así que deje mi bolsa en una de las sillas y comencé a recorrer uno de los estantes con libros.

Aun no estaba seguro si le iba a gritar o…

"Page, bienvenido."

Giré mi cabeza y miré a la Princesa mientras entraba a la sala. "Luna," comencé. "¿Por qué?"

Ella se detuvo, me miró con algo de desconcierto. "¿Por qué que?"

"¿Qué pudo haberte dado la idea de publicar mi libro cuando _específicamente_ me rehusé si quiera a pedirte la mitad del dinero que necesitaba?

"Solo deseaba ayudar a un amigo" dijo Luna algo triste; "No deseabas que te prestara dinero para no quedar en deuda conmigo. Esto no es un préstamo, es un regalo."

La quedé mirando por un momento. "Luna… imprimir esa cantidad de libros debe haber costado sobre diez mil bits. Eso sin contar el pago por el arte hecho en la cubierta. Además de la velocidad en que lo hicieron."

"Eso no es una gran suma para nosotras." Dijo vacilante, con un casco levemente levantado del suelo. "…No te gustó mi regalo?"

Gruñendo, apoyé mi cabeza contra la estantería…

"…si me gustó Luna. Solo desearía que no lo hubieras hecho." Suspiré y me giré hacia ella. "Gracias, pero quería hacerlo por mí mismo."

Ella entristeció. "…Nos disculpamos. No nos dimos cuenta."

Maldición.

Cómo puedo estar enojado con ella por intentar ayudarme cuando tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo. Siendo el dinero algo tan trivial para ella además.

"Estoy agradecido." Suspiré y caminé a recostarme al sofá. "algo molesto, pero agradecido. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir la versión editada de mi borrador? ¿Y cómo conseguiste tan buena cubierta?"

"El publicista aun tenía una copia," aclaró; "y la cubierta… Tú una vez me mostraste Star Wars en tus sueños. Yo… adiviné supongo. Si no te gusta, puede ser cambiada para la segunda edición."

Si, seguro. Como si se fueran a vender los cinco mil libros. Oh bueno, en el peor de los casos, podría devolver el resto de los libros no vendidos a Luna.

Solo pensarlo me hace reír.

A ver si le gusta terminar con más de cuatro mil novecientos libros de la primera edición de 'Una nueva esperanza'. Incluso se los firmaré todos, para que se sienta mal si intenta botarlos.

"Bueno, nadie puede decir que no eres elaborada si lo deseas ser." Suspiré antes de agitar mi cabeza y dirigirme a la mesa para servirme una taza de té.

"Deberías relajarte Page. Es un buen libro, venderá bien."

"Sin ofenderte Luna, pero… tus gustos en literatura están mil años fuera de moda."

Me dio una mirada de satisfacción, "Sueños e historias 'son' parte de mi dominio, Page. Puedo diferenciar una buena historia de una que no lo es. Y ambas, la original y tu adaptación son buenas historias."

"Pues, no te hagas muchas esperanzas. Solo porque una historia sea buena no significa que la gente la vaya a comprar."

O que esté bien escrita.

Estaba empezando a pensar que mi vida sería mucho menos complicada sin la intervención de las Princesas… y ahora que estoy pensando en eso…

"¿Sabes del rumor que ronda por el castillo?" pregunté a Luna mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras sorbía de su bebestible azucarado.

Levantó una ceja. "Hmm? ¿Cuál de todos?"

…cual de todos crees?

Le di una mirada molesto. "El que habla de ti y de mí, Princesa."

"Ah, ese."

"Tengo razones para creer que tu hermana lo comenzó…" dije caminando de un lado a otro, molesto. "Aunque no tengo pruebas solidas."

Luna lucía pensativa mientras bebía de su azúcar de nuevo. "… ahora que lo pienso, eso suena como algo que mi hermana haría. Puede tener un espíritu bromista en ella a veces… Y sus bromas preferiblemente son del tipo que no puedes encontrar al culpable," dijo lentamente, poniendo la taza en la mesa. "Celestia es una experta política y sé por experiencia… en ambos lados… que ella es una fiera en el campo de batalla, creando tácticas que ningún poni ha considerado antes. Y al parecer durante los mil años que estuve exiliada, canalizo todos esos impulsos en 'otras cosas'."

"…No podía tener otro pasatiempo que no fuese molestar a la gente?" dije con algo de sorpresa.

Luna solo sonrió.

"¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? Le daré un modelo de avión armable o algo." Finalmente suspiré, apoyándome en el reposa espaldas del sofá.

Eso le sacó una risa a la Princesa. "Estoy seguro que lo disfrutaría."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Comenten que piensan del fanfiction hasta ahora.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Una gota golpeo mi nariz, cruce mis ojos antes de lamerla. Leche de chocolate.

¿Qué diablos?

Alzando mi cabeza miré hacia el cielo. Estaba repleto de nubes rosadas. Agitando mi cabeza, seguí caminando hacia la oficina de publicaciones.

Estos estúpidos pegasos podrían ponerle una tapa sus bebestibles si van a andar volando con ellos.

Gota.

¿Ah…?

Solo tuve el tiempo justo para levantar la mirada antes que la lluvia comenzara a caer sobre los techos. ¡Se suponía que no iba a llover hasta más tarde!

…Espera, eso no es…

Lamí mi nariz de nuevo. Leche de chocolate.

Estaba lloviendo leche de chocolate. Pasé un largo tiempo mirando con sorpresa esta lluvia color café. ¿Qué diablos estaban fumando en Cloudsdale, y donde podía conseguir algo de ello?

Ponis se empezaron a amontonar alrededor mío, corriendo a cubrirse de este extraño acontecimiento climático.

Uno creería que después de pasar casi un año en este mundo, estaría acostumbrado a todo, pero esto era nuevo.

Digan lo que quieran sobre tornados y climas no planeados devuelta en la Tierra, pero al menos ahí no llovía chocolate.

Sintiendo algo de pena por el que tendrá que limpiar este desastre antes de que empiece a oler mal, comencé correr de una cobertura a otra.

Aun tenía una junta que atender, para saber cuantos de mis libros se han vendido.

XXXXXXXX

Mis ojos aun estaban abiertos de sorpresa cuando salí de la oficina hace un par de horas. Todos los libros se habían vendido.

Todos los cinco mil libros. Al precio de veinte bits cada uno. La mitad de eso terminó en mi cuenta gracias a que Luna pago todo lo que tenía que ver con impresiones. Solo los vendedores minoristas pedían una pequeña parte.

Era rico. Asquerosamente rico de hecho.

Había dado mi aprobación para imprimir otras cinco mil copias con parte del dinero que gané, pero aun tenía mucho de sobra.

Qué diablos haré con…

Un grupo de ponis del tamaño de ratas con potes de plantas cabalgándolos, y ruedas en vez de patas, perseguían una bellota que estaba corriendo por su vida, agitando una bandera con un elefante en ella.

…ehmmm …

…que…

El sol se escondió de golpe en el horizonte, solo para ser remplazado por la luna.

Di un paso atrás, parpadeando por la oscuridad repentina. ¿¡Qué diablos sucede!?

La luna hizo unos pequeños círculos bailando el cielo antes de esconderse, el sol salió nuevamente, esta vez desde el norte.

Qué…

La luna y sol salieron disparadas al medio del cielo y comenzaron a bailar… tango?

Muy estupefacto para hacer nada, di un paso hacia adelante, tropezándome con mis propias patas. Golpeé de cara el camino de piedras, pero este era tan blando como almohadas y olía azul.

Levante mi cabeza y me pregunté si es así como se sentía tener una convulsión. Pero luego me di cuenta que todos los ponis alrededor mío están teniendo los mismos problemas que yo. Lucían asustados mientras se trataban de afirmar de las paredes más cercanas o entrando a esconderse.

De repente todo quedo a oscuras, el cielo se volvió blanco brillante como el de los agujeros negro, absorbiendo la luz bajo nuestras patas.

Será que Luna y Celestia están…

No. No, Luna nunca haría eso.

Me quedé ahí considerando eso por un momento mientas seguía cayendo lluvia de chocolate en las calles.

Ya había pasado una vez… pero no. No, no me imagino a Luna haciéndolo de nuevo… y esto no se parecía a algo que hicieran en una batalla, es como si estuviesen…

…Okay, ¿Quién le puso drogas alucinógenas para Diosas en la comida a las Princesas? ¡Esto era muy caótico para ser otra cosa!

Por un momento consideré intentar llegar al castillo, pero rápidamente taché esa idea de mi mente viendo como el camino de piedra se transformaba desde almohadas suaves a globos que se iban volando hacia el cielo, dejando una capa de tierra transformada en jabón bajo el.

Rápidamente me alejé de ahí, entrando a una de las edificaciones, apenas pudiendo evitar al pulpo patinando el sobre hielo.

No hay forma de que pueda llegar al castillo. Todo lo que podía hace era encontrar un rincón que pareciera seguro y esperar que algún poni encontrar la forma de des-alocar al mundo.

La planta que estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación se transformó en algodón de azúcar y comenzó a reírse de mí.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Discord al fin.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"AHHHH" caí hacia el suelo desde el techo cuando la gravedad se revertía nuevamente y me hundí en el suelo, el cual se había transformado en un malvavisco gigante, para que luego me lanzara a la superficie.

Intentando recuperar mi aliento, me arrastre devuelta hasta mi esquina en la habitación. La luz que entraba por las ventanas desaparecía y el sol se volvía a ocultar. Para que momentos más tarde volviese a salir.

Yo solo cerraba mis ojos me apoyaba contra la pared, deseando que todo esto solo… se detuviera.

Fue el momento más terrorífico en mi vida y eso incluyendo hacer enojar a una diosa y caminar sin manos en el cuerpo de un alien.

Pasaron horas, al parecer, pero era difícil decir. La noche y el día cambiaban rápidamente en intervalos aleatorios, y yo solo podía acobardarme en una esquina.

Me sentía completamente… indefenso. No había nada que pudiese hacer.

No había forma de saber si mi amigos estaban a salvo, o si es que había un lugar 'a salvo' en todo este caos. El tejido de la realidad cambiaba constantemente.

De repente una… barrera de luz atravesó la habitación y el pote con algodón de azúcar en la esquina opuesta de la sala se transformo devuelta a una planta y dejó de reírse de mí…

Todo quedo en silencio.

La luz que entraba por la ventana se volvió constante, y el sol se había detenido en lo alto del cielo.

Lenta y cautelosamente, levanté la mirada y comencé a mirar alrededor. No se oía nada, solo el viento afuera.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Tiritando me puse en cuatro patas. Revisé mi cuerpo. Juraría haber tenido alas y mi cuerno había desaparecido por un par de minutos. Cuatro alas incluso, y puedo haber jurado que tuve escamas en un punto también.

Ahora… mi cuerno había vuelto. No tenía alas. Tenía cuatro patas y era color café otra vez, y no rosa.

Oh gracias Luna que no era rosa. Todos se habrían reído, si hay un color que no me viene, es el rosa.

Estaba algo decepcionado de que no me quede en forma humana cuando me transformaron en uno. Pero al menos volvía a ser un unicornio y no una abominación mágica.

Tomando pasos cuidadosos, miré alrededor una vez más. Nada intentaba comerme, la gravedad había vuelto a la normalidad y el sol ya no se movía a velocidades imposibles.

Así que salí por la puerta cuidadosamente. El sol brillando en el cielo y los caminos de piedra volvieron a su lugar original. No había roedores gigantes o pulpos rondando alrededor.

Solo ponis lentamente emergiendo de las casas a lo largo de la calle, mirando a su alrededor al igual que yo.

Apegándome a las paredes, me acerque a una pegaso roja que estaba saliendo de la casa vecina. "¿Alguna idea de lo que acaba de pasar?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo; "N-no." Tragando saliva, mirando alrededor. "Pero… parece que ya se termino? I- iré a revisar el castillo."

"Ojalá sea así." Asentí. Por un momento pensé en ir al castillo también, pero luego agité mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi casa – rápidamente.

Quería saber qué diablos pasó, y por qué el universo parecía estar alucinando por casi todo un día.

Y por mucho que estuviese preocupado por mis amigos… Luna. Swift… diablos, incluso Celestia y todos los demás. Algo horrible había pasado y no tenía forma de saber si cualquiera de ellos estaba bien.

Solo tenía que confiar en que lo estaban.

No quería hacer otra más que correr al castillo y ver si Luna estaba bien…

Pero todos estarán ocupados y la última cosa que Luna necesita ahora es que la vaya a distraer con preguntas. Y si los guardias tienen un mínimo de cerebro me mandarían devuelta apenas llegara a las puertas del castillo de cualquier forma. Sospecho que la mitad de la población de la cuidad se está dirigiendo al castillo ahora mismo en busca de respuestas, y no quería sumar un poni más a ellos.

Llegando a casa, subí las escaleras de mi pequeño apartamento. Abrí la cerradura y entré. Estaba a punto de colapsar en mi cama cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta.

…Quién diablos… No hay manera de que esté recibiendo correo treinta minutos después del maldito apocalipsis.

Lo que sea que fuese, debía ser importante.

Abrí la puerta para ver quien era. Vi a un pegaso de pelaje oscuro llevando puesta la armadura de la guardia personal de Luna, la cual estaba encantada para que sus pupilas parecieran a las de serpientes y sus alas a las de murciélagos.

"¿Blank Page?" preguntó, sosteniendo un pergamino.

"…Si?"

"La Princesa Luna deseaba saber si estas herido."

¡Ella se encuentra bien! … Maldición, Luna! ¡Concéntrate en devolver al mundo a la normalidad!

"Estoy bien. Solo algo perturbado…¿Pueden decirme lo que pasó?"

Hizo una mueca mientras arrastraba un casco en piso de madera. "El espíritu del Caos conocido como Discord escapó de su prisión de piedra y comenzó a esparcir caos en los alrededores antes que los Elementos de la Armonía finalmente pudieron petrificarlo nuevamente."

¿Espíritu del Caos?

¡ESPÍRITU DEL CAOS! ¿¡PRISIÓN DE PIEDRA!?

"¿Este espíritu del Caos no tendrá cuerpo de serpiente y extremidades de criaturas diferentes o sí?"

El guardia lucía sorprendido. "Si… ¿Cómo lo sabías?"

¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Esta es la razón por la cual no dejas a los enemigos que derrotaste y petrificaste, en el patio trasero de tu castillo, como si fuera una maldita galería de arte!

"Lo vi cuando estaba aprisionado en piedra. Antes de que escapara." Suspiré y froté mi cabeza con mi casco. "Dile a la Princesa que estoy bien. Aparte de las nuevas pesadillas que tendré en el futuro. Y posible nueva fobia al algodón de azúcar."

Y será mejor que ella se encargué de esas pesadillas. Fue su estúpida culpa que esto pasara, así que será mejor que se responsabilice. Ya tengo suficiente mierda ocurriendo en mi vida para agregar más al montón.

"Creo que estará aliviada de oír eso, señor." Dijo asintiendo. "Con su permiso, entregaré el mensaje y volveré a mis deberes."

Agité mi cabeza. "Ve. ¡Y dile que no debería haber desperdiciado tiempo enviándote en primer lugar! Hay cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse ahora."

El dio un paso atrás. "No creo que le agrade eso."

"¡No me importa si le gusta o no, es la verdad! ¡Ahora ve y has algo que en verdad sea importante!"

"¡Si señor!"

Vacilante por un momento mientras el guardia se deba vuelta. "¡Espera! Dile… que estoy contento de que esté bien. Estaba muy preocupado." Dije finalmente bajando la cabeza.

El guardia sonrió y asintió. "Lo haré señor." Dijo para luego irse trotando por las escaleras.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Suspiré, "Estoy feliz de que estés bien." y le sonreí a la Princesa.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, separándonos del abrazo. "También estaba preocupada de ti, Page. Discord causó caos a lo largo de todo Equestria y es probable que también al resto del mundo. Incluso cuando la mayoría de su atención estaba concentrada en las Portadoras de los Elementos, siendo ellas su única amenaza real. ¿Cómo estuviste durante el tiempo de caos?"

Sentándome, me encogí de hombros, "Estaba afuera cuando sucedió. Pasé la mayoría del tiempo acobardándome en la esquina de una habitación, mientras una planta se reía de mí." Admití, "No fue una de las cosas más valerosas del mundo."

Luna sonrió y puso su casco en mi hombro, "Pero esa fue la decisión más sabia. No había nada que hubieses podido hacer."

"Lo odié. Me sentía tan… impotente."

Ella suspiró, "También yo. Los Elementos son la única cosa que puede mantener a Discord bajo control y… la victoria fue muy ajustada. Tuvimos suerte."

La idea de eso no me agradó para nada. "¿Qué le pasó a él?"

"Petrificado en piedra de nuevo. Consideramos tus palabras cuando viste a la estatua antes, así que ahora está en una localización mucho más segura, donde no podrá escapar." Dijo Luna.

"Es bueno oír eso." Dije antes de darle una mirada curiosa, "…Como era él?"

Luna agitó su cabeza, "Enojado. Completamente loco y lleno de poder sin restricciones."

Recostándome en el pasto, vi como un árbol pasaba caminando cerca, "Honestamente, sus efectos me recuerdan de mis sueños extraños."

Luna sonrió, recostándose a lado mío, "Tienen algunas cualidades similares a veces." Admitió, deslizando su casco sobre el pasto. "La primera vez que entré a tus sueños, me recordaban a eso. Los humanos son seres muy… caóticos. Los sueños de los ponis son usualmente más ordenados." Dijo mirando alrededor.

"Podemos ser caóticos." Admití, "Un hombre sabio uno vez dijo que hay una línea muy estrecha entre genio y locura. La habilidad de 'pensar' de la humanidad hizo posible que pudiésemos conquistar nuestro mundo. A veces creo... que todos los humanos están en esa línea, cuidadosamente manteniendo nuestro balance. Un pequeño empujón y puede que caigamos. ¿Pero quién sabe a qué lado de la línea será?"

Luna hizo una mueca, "Si eso es verdad, es un milagro que hayas podido mantener la cordura después de todo lo que te ha pasado."

Agité mi cabeza en satisfacción, "¿Quién dijo que la mantuve? Porque estoy bastante seguro que un humano cuerdo no sería capaz de aceptar ser un poni."

Eso hizo que me gana una mordida en la oreja.

"¡Eeep!"

"No estás loco. Sabemos lo que es estar loco, y tú no lo estas." Luna afirmó su posición antes de dar una mirada pensativa, "Para un humano asumo al menos. Para un poni, tu mente es un poco inusual y extraña. Incluso en tus sueños más tranquilos, puedo sentir una corriente de peligro bajo la superficie. De alguna forma me recuerda a las veces que toqué los sueños de los grifos y los dragones."

"Puede que sea eso de ser un depredador." Dije.

"Es bastante posible."

Me relajé en el pasto y levanté la mirada, "…podrías mostrarme a Discord? Quiero verlo."

Luna parecía algo preocupada antes de asentir, "Puedo mostrarte una imagen onírica de la criatura. Pero no será real, solo un sueño"

"Por favor. Solo quiero golpearlo en la cara por lo que hizo, y no es como si le pudiera hacer eso al real."

Eso hizo que la Princesa riera, para luego hacer brillar su cuerno, causando que un ser con forma de dragón y extremidades de distintas criaturas apareciera de la nada.

"¡Ah, Loony! ¡Ahí estas!" dijo la criatura con una risilla alegre, flotando sobre nosotros y desapareciendo en un destello de luz, para luego aparecer enrollado en el cuerno de Luna, "Siento no haber tenido suficiente tiempo para ti."

Me quedé boquiabierto, mi cerebro se detuvo bruscamente. Esa voz. Ese destello cuando usó sus poderes.

Poniéndome en cuatro patas miré al ser, mientras se deslizaba del cuerno de Luna, como si se estuviera derritiendo y desapareció nuevamente, solo para aparecer en mi lomo, llevando un atuendo de vaquero.

"¡Q! ¡Tú… hijo de perra!" grité y lo boté de mi lomo. El sueño respondió mi llamando haciendo que una yunque cayera sobre él, golpeándolo y haciendo que se desvanezca.

"¿Page?" Preguntó Luna cuidadosamente, "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Es Q! ¡Conocería esa voz donde sea!"

Luna hizo una mueca. "¿Ya conocías a Discord?"

Dejé mi aliento escapar y negué con la cabeza, "…No. Pero esa voz, no puede ser una coincidencia." Dije antes de sentarme, "Hay este personaje ficticio en uno de mis shows favoritos. Ese destello de magia, esa voz… eran idénticos. Incluso sus personalidades son similares. No hay forma de que eso sea una coincidencia."

La Princesa, ahora sentada, me prestó mucha atención, "¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo… No." Dije finalmente agitando la cabeza, "Aunque parecen muy similares. Pero el Q del show no hacía cosas solo para causar caos. Él siempre quería algo, o intentaba enseñar una lección. Nunca era… caos solo por hacer caos."

Ella sintió lentamente, "¿Puedes mostrarme?"

Asentí y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en un sofá para poder sentarnos. El día se convirtió en noche, una TV de pantalla gigante, un gran balde de palomitas y un par de botellas de soda aparecieron cerca.

"¿Qué tal si vemos algo de Star Trek? De esa forma podrás ver a Q también."

"¿Qué es este 'Star Trek'?" Preguntó Luna mientras intentaba alcanzar las palomitas, poniéndola entre ambos a lo que nos sentábamos en el sofá.

"Uno de mis shows favoritos devuelta en la Tierra. Espero que mi memoria recuerde la mayoría de los detalles." Expliqué y alcancé el control remoto con mi magia, "Algunos de los fanáticos devuelta en casa me desollarían vivo por esto, pero vamos a saltarnos la serie Original por ahora. Querías ver a Q, así que comenzaremos con Star Trek: La Nueva Generación. Encuentro en Farpoint. Es ambos, el primer capítulo de la serie, y el primer capítulo que muestra a Q"

Luna asintió y se acomodo en el sofá nuevamente, sonriendo, "Esta bien. Tu eres el experto."

XXXXXXXX

 _Día 253… creo._

 _A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, principalmente porque mi diario se había escondido de mí. Pero finalmente lo encontré detrás de un saco heno. Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre._

 _Ahora, la razón por la que se perdió… Bueno, habrán mejores registros históricos para cuando alguien lea esto, supongo, así que mantendré esto lo más breve posible._

 _Hubo una… falla de contención… del espíritu del caos, Discord. Fue una experiencia bastante incómoda, pero al menos ahora ha sido devuelto a su prisión de piedra por las portadoras de los elementos._

 _Ya son dos monstruos que han derrotado. Nightmare Moon y Discord._

 _Luna lo puso en un profundo calabozo esta vez, en vez de dejarlo en el patio como una pieza de exhibición. ¿¡Quién diablos pensó que eso era una buena idea en primer lugar!? Su magia causo todo tipo de problemas, entre alguno de ellos causó que a mi diario le crecieran piernas y corriera a esconderse._

 _Podía entender el sentimiento al menos. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo._

 _De cualquier forma, ahora que Discord está petrificado, Equestria está a salvo de nuevo. Él me recordaba a Q de hecho, se lo mostré a Luna en un sueño._

 _Si no hubiese estado petrificado y Q no fuese real(al menos en mi universo), puede que haya sospechado que él estaba detrás de mi llegada a este mundo. Parecía algo que él hubiese hecho._

 _Además, no hay forma que él no intentara burlase de mí cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así que probablemente no tuvo nada que ver con eso._

 _En una nota más personal, he estado muy ocupado desde la última vez que escribí. Mi libro se había vendido en cantidades alocadas, y he estado trabajando en 'El imperio contraataca', pero es un trabajo lento. A este paso, me tomará más de un año antes de que pueda enviárselo al editor._

 _¡Maldita sea, no quería fama!_

 _Swift lo encuentra increíblemente gracioso, y está más que feliz de hacerlo notar cuando era acosado por un par de tiernas yeguas._

 _Al menos uno de nosotros lo encontraba divertido._

 _Está bien… decir 'acosar' sería exagerar un poco. Solo pasó una vez. Los ponis empezaron a reconocer mi nombre de vez en cuando. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atención. No estoy seguro si me gusta._

 _Los rumores de mí y Luna ya eran suficientemente malos, pero al menos esos estaban desapareciendo lentamente. Ella tenía razón, si lo ignoras desaparecerán._

 _Pero siento que me estoy quejando mucho, considerando la cantidad de dinero que he ganado con todo esto._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Disculpen por no publicar ayer.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Gracias Silver," Dije mientras la pegaso celeste de melena roja dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa ubicada afuera de la tienda de su padre, antes de tomar la taza de té con su casco y ponerla sobre mi mesa.

Ella sonrió y tomó la bandera con sus dientes, para luego transferirla bajo su ala. "De nada, Page." Dijo felizmente.

Me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso. Porque enserio, a menos que fueses un unicornio, tu boca era prácticamente la única forma práctica de manipular objetos si necesitabas estar caminando a la vez. Bueno, los pegasos tenían sus alas, pero estos no tienen la destreza para usarlos de esa forma.

"Uhm…" dijo después de un momento, sonando algo insegura. "…Tu eres el Blank Page que escribió 'Una nueva Esperanza', ¿cierto?"

Sorbí de mi té antes de asentir. "Si, ese soy yo," admití. "¿Lo has leído?"

Ella me miró con una sonrisa radiante. "¡Si lo leí! ¡Lo terminé recién anoche, es grandioso!"

No pude evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo. "Me alegra que te haya gustado."

"Era algo más violentos que la mayoría de los libros que he leído, pero fue bueno. La escena cuando Sky Walker volvió a la granja… casi me hace llorar," admitió, moviendo su casco por el piso de piedra. "Y la parte cuando la isla destruyó la ciudad…"

"Estoy trabajando en la secuela," Le dije. "Pero es un trabajo lento… no esperaría que saliera hasta al menos un año."

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría a la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Darth Vader.

Era un honor en verdad, el introducir ese tipo de sorpresas a este mundo. Y el salvarlos de las horribles pre-cuelas. Solo habrán tres libros, ni más, ni menos.

"¡No puedo esperar!" Exclamó Silver Leaf antes de vacilar. "…Podrías…?"

Sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza. "Ve por el."

Ella hizo un chillido alegre antes de salir corriendo, dirigiéndose a la parte posterior del café. No era un verdadero fan de este tipo de cosas, ya que no me gustaba la atención.

Pero Silver Leaf ha sido amigable conmigo desde la primera vez que puse un casco en este café y siempre ha sido tan… alegre y feliz sobre la vida en general.

Me hace sentir mejor, aunque sea solo por un momento.

Uno casi pensaría que me estaba acostumbrando a vivir en Equestria. Y lo estaba de algún modo… Sabía ya más o menos como funcionaban las cosas aquí, tenía una forma de auto sustentarme y era algo que me gustaba hacer. De alguna forma me era más fácil escribir ahora de lo que jamás haya podido antes.

Aun sospecho que el tatuaje mágico en mi trasero tiene algo que ver, es como si amplificara mis talentos… pero estaba agradecido por ello, no importa lo poco que me agradara estar en la forma de un poni.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no pertenecía aquí. Extrañaba algunas cosas… el internet, la TV, que nunca podré ver la continuación de las películas de Marvel. Incluso extraño los comerciales.

Está bien, eso es mentira, no extrañaba los comerciales, pero si las hamburguesas. Las hamburguesas de heno simplemente no eran lo mismo.

Carne. Diablos, extraño la carne… asada, cocinada a ¾. Embutidos. Pollo.

Pero incluso si las vacas no hablaran aquí, no podría comerlos de nuevo. Este cuerpo no lo podría soportar… o al menos, no me atrevería a intentarlo.

…Diablos, ¡A este punto comería pescado! No me gusta el pescado, pero ahora mismo… mataría por uno.

De hecho, es posible conseguir alguno ahora que lo considero. Los Grifos comen pescado, es de las pocas cosas que se de ellos. Hay una pequeña cantidad de habitantes grifos en esta ciudad, tienen que obtener pescado de algún lado.

En verdad tengo que revisar si los ponis pueden comer pescado. Luna sabría y probablemente no se impactaría como los otros ponis si le pregunto.

Sorbí de mi té. Aunque debo admitir que Equestria tenía cosas que eran mejor que en la Tierra. Vegetales de mejor calidad era una de ellas, sabían mejor, aunque eso puede ser porque ahora soy herbívoro.

Pero incluso así, apostaría a que son de mejor calidad aquí. Le echo la culpa a la magia y a los 'talentos especiales' por ello.

Miré como Silver volvía, llevando en su boca un libro. Lo dejó en la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Buscando en mi morral, saqué tinta y una pluma antes de levantar el libro con mi magia e inspeccioné la cubierta. Tenía a un pegaso de pelaje blanco en ella, una espada de luz azul en su boca, y un poni terrestre en un chaleco oscuro cargando una ballesta estaba al lado de él.

Abriendo el libro, tomé la pluma y escribí, _'Para Silver Leaf, por hacer mis días un poco más brillantes. Blank Page.'_ Y se lo devolví. "¿Qué te parece?"

La pegaso sonrió, un poco sonrojada. "Es excelente. Gracias." Rió tímidamente, cargando su libro con su ala. "Y-Yo debería dejar de molestarte. ¡Gracias de nuevo!" agregó rápidamente mientras se llevaba la bandeja.

"No hay problema."

Ella volvió al mostrador mientras otro comensal entraba. Volví a mi té, una sonrisa se me escapaba mientras tomaba de el.

Estoy empezando a creer que tengo una pequeña depresión o algo. O quizás simplemente extraño mi hogar.

Consideré eso por un momento antes de bufar. ¡Bah!

La próxima cosas que sepas será que me teñí la melena de negro y comencé a escuchas a Nighwish ¡Ha!

Al diablo con eso, este es un mundo con magia y puedo usarla. Aunque no sea muy bueno en ella, ¡pero aun así!

Puede que este atascado aquí, pero aun podía explorar y aprender.

Terminando mi té, tomé mi bolsa y salí de ahí, agitando mi casco en el aire despidiéndome de Silver mientras salía por la puerta. Primero iré a la biblioteca luego a practicar mi puntería. Domesticare esta magia aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 300._

 _¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!_

 _Page_

XXXXXXXX

 _Día 301._

 _Me di cuenta que lo que escribí el día anterior venía con falta de detalles. Finalmente descubrí cómo funcionaba esto de apuntar. ¡Lo había hecho de la forma incorrecta todo este tiempo!_

 _No tenía mucho que ver con la dirección en que apuntaba mi cuerno, era más el 'querer' que mi hechizo le diera al blanco en vez de direccionarlo a el. ¡Me siento como un idiota!_

 _En verdad debí haberme quedado en el jardín de niños mágico por más tiempo. Podría apostar que esa información era revelada ahí._

 _¡Se siente tan genial! Aun estoy extasiado de cuando lo logré._

 _Ahora tengo que aprender algunos hechizos mejores y ya había empezado a practicar escudos. Aunque es muy, muy difícil, pero he visto a unicornios usando el hechizo para cubrirse de la maldita lluvia, así que no podía ser 'TAN' difícil._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

"¿Y bueno?" preguntó la Princesa de la Noche con una sonrisa. Me concentré antes de dispara mi hechizo, haciendo volar la manzana de la baranda del balcón.

Sentándome en el sofá, no pude evitar sonreír, "Te dije, estoy mejorando."

Ella sonrió y asintió, "Así veo." Mientras miraba donde la manzana había estado previamente, "Quizás lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar a la guardia si así lo deseas. He visto peores entrar, incluso en ancianos que han tenido magia por toda su vida."

"Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero es difícil."

"Page, la magia o incluso partes especificas de la magia no son parte de tu talento especial. Lo estás haciendo bien." Dijo Luna con una sonrisa antes de agitar su cabeza, "…y hablando de talentos especiales…" ella continuó y se levanto de su silla con un movimiento de cola antes de caminar hacia el balcón.

El sol estaba casi detrás del horizonte. Ella esperaba hasta que el último rayo de luz se disipara antes de inclinar su cabeza y expandir sus alas a su máxima extensión, apoyando sus cascos firmemente en el suelo. Su cuerno se encendió en una luz plateado claro que brillaba intensamente pero sin ser enceguecedora antes de comenzar a levantar su cabeza y cuerno, la luna se asomaba por el horizonte, moviéndose como si estuviese conectada a la punta de cuerno.

 _Belleza. Belleza y poder._

Eran las únicas palabras que venían a mi mente.

Mil años atrás, ella se volvió a la oscuridad y magia oscura ya que lo ponis la ignoraban a favor de su hermana. Ignoraban su noche y a ella a favor del sol.

No podía entender cómo pudo pasar eso. Tan agradable como fuese relajarse en el pasto en un cálido día de verano, no era nada que superara la belleza del cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillando como diamantes en la oscuridad, casi como terciopelo azul oscuro, la luna transformando el paisaje en una obra de arte.

Luna era tan bella como la noche que ella controlaba.

Quitando mi atención del paisaje, me concentré en mis cascos delanteros sobre el sofá. No quería que pensara que la estaba mirando. Eso sería algo grosero.

El sonido de cascos contra piedra causó que levantara la mirada de nuevo mientras ella volvía a entrar, encogiendo sus alas nuevamente, "Es hora del té con mi hermana. ¿Quieres unírtenos?"

Pestañeé en sorpresa, "No quiero interferir en tu tiempo en familia."

Luna sonrió, "No me importaría incluso si solo fuésemos Celestia y yo. Pero tendremos más invitados hoy."

Le di una mirada cautelosa, "…Este no es algún tipo de cena de estado o función diplomática o sí?"

Apenas si había esquivado la bala en la gala del galope.

Eso le saco una carcajada, "No lo es. Tienes mi palabra."

"Entonces estaría honrado." Dije finalmente saltado del sofá y siguiéndola afuera de la torre a una de las secciones del castillo.

Los guardias estaban en atención cada vez que pasábamos cerca. Eso era algo aun más difícil de acostumbrarse que caminar en cuatro patas.

Antes de terminar aquí, nunca interactué mucho con la alta sociedad y francamente estaba algo incomodo con todo esto.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, cuando estaba con Luna, ¡los ponis le prestaban más atención a ella que a mí!

Un sirviente abrió la puerta por nosotros y la seguí a lo que parecía una sala muy elegante. La sala era toda de oro, mármol blanco y muebles caros que lucían viejos pero perfectamente preservados. Arriba del sofá había una foto de una unicornio morada leyendo un libro… recostada sobre el mismo sofá bajo la foto.

Huh. La reconozco, esa es la creo es la elemento de la magia.

Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia entro desde la otra dirección, hablando en voz baja con sus dos acompañantes. Uno era un unicornio que era un poco más grande que yo y bastante más muscular. Pelaje blanco y melena azul, algún tipo de escudo como su marca.

La segunda me llamó la atención. Era una alicornio como Celestia y Luna. Su pelaje rosa brillante y su melena rosa, blanca y morada. Tenía alas y cuerno. ¡Pensé que solo había dos alicornios!

Dicho alicornio azul sonrió y camino hacia ellos, dejándome atrás e indicándome que la siguiera, "Cadence, es bueno volver a verte."

"Lo mismo digo, Luna" respondió la poni rosa con una sonrisa antes de mirarme a mí y su sonrisa se expandiera, "¿Y quién es este?"

"Cadence, este es Blank Page. Un amigo." Explicó Luna antes de girarse hacia mí, "Page, esta es la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y su prometido Shining Armor, Capitán de la guardia real."

Hice una pequeña reverencia, "Princesa, Capitán. Un placer conocerlos a ambos."

Enserio, ¡todos aquí me superaba en rango de una manera tan amplia que se estaba volviendo ridículo! ¡No tenía el entrenamiento para interactuar en un círculo social como este!

¡Maldita sea, Luna! ¡Pensé que me habías dicho que esta no era una visita de estado!

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio cuando di un paso afuera, a la refrescante noche. Puede que nos estemos acercando a verano, pero aun no era increíblemente caluroso.

Las noches al menos eran agradables, refrescantes, y eso era algo que realmente apreciaba en este momento.

"Pareces intranquilo." Dijo Luna mientras salía detrás de mí, con un semblante triste.

Dándole una mirada molesta, agité mi cabeza, "Yo… apreciaría que me hubieses advertido antes de estar cara a cara con otra de la realeza."

Resulta que, al final, no era una visita de estado. La Princesa Cadence era la Princesa del Amor, lo cual no es un lugar físico.

Era una simple visita personal. Ella era la sobrina adoptiva de la Princesa Celestia pero su edad no se comparaba con la de ella. De hecho Cadence lucía exactamente su edad.

Lo que no significa que me gustara ser tirado en medio de todo esto. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de círculo social.

Luna entristeció, "…Lo siento." Se disculpó mientras caminábamos a través del jardín, pasando por donde Discord estuvo una vez. Ahora había la estatua de un sapo en su lugar. "No me di cuenta que te molestaría."

Me detuve a mirar al sapo antes de continuar caminando al lado de ella, "Esta bien. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas." Expliqué antes de reír mirándola, "Luna, todos en esa sala me superaban tanto en rango que siento que debería haberme dado sangre de narices."

Ella lucía confundida por eso, "¿Sangre de narices?" pregunto dudosa.

"Un chiste de presión de aire." Dije con una sonrisa antes de girar a la derecha saliéndome del camino y recostándome en el pasto con un suspiro, "Aun así, me sentí muy fuera de lugar." Admití mientras disfrutaba del frío pasto.

Hubo un movimiento de plumas y pasto mientas Luna se sentaba al lado mío, "Creo que lo estas pensando de la manera incorrecta, Page." Explicó, "No eras tú conociendo a una tercera princesa y al capitán de la guardia real. Eras tú conociendo a una relativa mía y a su prometido."

Levanté mi cabeza del pasto y miré en la dirección donde estaba recostada, al lado mío, mirándome con satisfacción.

"Supongo que tienes un punto." Admití con un suspiro, "Pero incluso así… ¿una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez?"

Ella sonrió, "Hasta donde sé, solo existen tres Princesas. Así que es poco probable que esa situación pase de nuevo. Pero parecía que lo estabas disfrutando."

Cuando dejé de estar nervioso… o mejor dicho, cuando estuve menos nervioso… comencé a hablar con Shining Armor. Él encontró interesante que estuviese haciendo el entrenamiento de pre-guardia, pero estaba algo molesto de que lo estuviera usando como una rutina de ejercicios y de no tener intención de entrar a la guardia.

No estoy completamente seguro como, pero al final terminamos discutiendo tácticas de asalto usando cubos de azúcar para marcar las paredes y galletas para los ponis.

Él era bastante bueno en eso, y explicaba muy bien también. Aunque creo haberlo sorprendido un par de veces, amo el haber crecido en la época de películas de acción y juegos de estrategia. Además, ellos nunca han oído de granadas cegadoras antes, pero creo que le gustó el concepto.

Creo que todas las Princesas lo encontraron divertido.

"Una vez me acostumbré." Concordé y me puse de espaldas, mirando arriba hacia a la luna.

Luna rió y asintió, "Pues, ojala sea así, pretendo invitarte funciones reales en el futuro. Si solo para tener a alguien más ahí que conozca que no sea mi hermana."

Eso causó que la mirara con sorpresa, "¿Empezarás a ir a ellas?"

Ella se empezó a mover algo incomoda, estirando sus alas antes de retraerlas de nuevo para luego agitar su cabeza, "Si… y no. Aun no lo haré, pero pronto. Deseó estar más acostumbrada a este mundo primero, no sería bueno avergonzarme en publico."

"¿Extrañas tu mundo?" pregunté cuidadosamente mientras la miraba. En el último mes su melena se había vuelto más animada. Un poco como la de su hermana, a veces se movía incluso cuando no había viento y se había vuelto más oscura, tenía más destellos, como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

La Princesa se movió de nuevo, esta vez se puso de espaldas a lado mío, mirando a su luna, "Este es mi mundo."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Ella suspiró y por un largo momento pensé que no me respondería antes de que finalmente hablara, "…A veces. Pero puedo ver que es mucho mejor ahora. Menos tensión, todos los vecinos de Equestria están en paz o son muy débiles para ser una amenaza. Ha habido cientos de años de paz, los ponis de esta época son mucho más inocentes de lo que eran en mi tiempo. Celestia ha sido una buena gobernante." Dijo Luna en voz baja.

"Equestria luce como un lugar muy agradable."

"Mejor de lo que solía ser. He mirado los libros de historia, hacen que las cosas suenen mucho mejor de lo que fueron a veces."

Eso me molestó. Eso era algo que 'no' me gustaba. Forzar a repetir la historia si no la conocías y todo eso. Pero supongo que la historia devuelta en casa sería diferente para alguien que la vivió también. Y no era una fachada 'tan' grande.

Hubieron bastantes guerras escritas en libros que he leído sobre las tres tribus. O subespecies, como me gusta llamarlas. Y de alguna forma dudo que las conquistas de Luna y Celestia hayan sido con tan poca sangre como lo muestran algunos de los libros.

Ella mencionó que lideró legiones una vez.

La miré al lado mío. Menos… deidad lunar inmortal, y más Xena, diosa guerrera, supongo. ¿Tenía un problema con eso?

No. No lo tenía.

Simplemente no podía ver ni a ella ni a Celestia siendo crueles… y fue hace mucho tiempo.

Equestria es un lugar grandioso y seguro para vivir ahora. Los habitantes son felices, libres y están a salvo.

"¿Extrañas la Tierra?" preguntó Luna después de un momento de silencio.

Volviendo a mirar al cielo, Lo consideré por un momento antes de asentir, "Si, pero no completamente. Extraño algunas cosas. Familia, amigos; el internet, los libros simplemente no están a la altura del internet a veces." Dije antes entristecer, "Y algunas otras cosas de las cuales no quieres oír."

Luna se giró a su estomago y me miró, "¿Cómo qué?"

Me quejé con un gruñido, "Acabo de decirte que no quieres saberlo."

"¿No debería ser yo quien juzga lo que quiero saber y lo que no?"

"Está bien, como quieras entonces. Extraño la carne, perfectamente asada y semi-cocida." Dije, abriendo mis ojos para mirarla.

"…Oh…" finalmente respondió, su mirada con algo de escrúpulo por esa idea.

Me reí, "Te lo dije." Antes de agitar mi cabeza, "Eso es algo que nunca comeré de nuevo. Incluso si las vacas no fueran seres pensantes aquí, soy un unicornio ahora. No puedo comer carne."

"Es fácil de olvidar que tu especie previa era omnívora." Admitió Luna y se calmó nuevamente.

Asentí, "Mmmm, aunque sospecho que estoy teniéndola más fácil comiendo solo plantas de lo que un poni tendría intentando comer una dieta más variada."

"Eso va sin decir. "Concordó asintiendo, "Los grifos y sus pescados son suficientemente difícil de aceptar para los ponis. Te será más conveniente esconder esa parte de tu pasado de los demás ponis."

"No es como si le fuese a decir a alguien."

No debería decírselo a nadie, y eso incluye a Luna, el que he comido carne de caballo en el pasado. No es como si fuera un favorito ni nada, prefería los filetes o chuletas. O pollo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo mientras miraba la luna antes de que Luna hablara otra vez, "Page… nunca has hablado de tu familia." Dijo suavemente.

Tragué saliva y me puse de estomago, vacilando mientras frotaba mi casco derecho contra el pasto, "Es solo que… duele el recordar, que nunca podré ver a ninguno de ellos otra vez."

"Puede que ayude el hablar de ello."

Tomando un respiro lento, asentí y comencé a hablar. Le dije acerca de mi madre y padre.

De mi hermana y yo que nunca nos llevamos bien hasta que dejamos de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

De mis amigos a los que nunca me junté lo suficiente.

No estaba seguro cuando había empezado a llorar, pero fue justo antes de que Luna pusiera su ala sobre mi espalda y me acercara a ella, poniendo su cuello sobre el mío como un tipo de abrazo, dejándome apoyar mi cabeza contra la base de su cuello mientras me recostaba contra ella.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo antes de terminar de hablar. Mis lágrimas se habían detenido y secado cuando empecé a hablar nuevamente.

"…Gracias." Susurré suavemente contra su pelaje.

En respuesta, ella me sujeto más fuerte con su ala, "Gracias por confiar en mí." Susurró devuelta.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parecían horas en un silencio confortante antes de que Luna dejara salir una pequeña risa, causando que girara mi cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabo de darme cuenta de que si nos ven así no ayudaría mucho a disipar los rumores acerca de nosotros." Rió Luna.

No me podría importar menos en este momento. Me recosté y relajé de nuevo.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 365._

 _Un año. Un año completo en Equestria._

… _yay…_

 _Bueno, supongo que no ha sido del todo malo, incluso cuando hubo bastantes momentos de miedo. Aun así no tengo ganas de celebrar exactamente._

 _Pero no me voy a quedar asustado bajo la sabana tampoco. Es un día como cualquier otro. Y tengo ganas de violencia, así que pasaré por el campo de entrenamiento y me desquitaré con algunos muñecos de práctica._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

El bastón pasó por sobre mi cabeza, apenas rosando mi melena mientras me agachaba esquivando el golpe, mi propio bastón girando en mi magia a mi derecha, lancé un golpe aun más rápido en respuesta mientras el pegaso recuperaba su balance.

Golpeé el aire y me concentré en formar un escudo que deflectó su golpe a un lado. Aunque no es como si eso hubiera ayudado mucho.

Di un paso atrás gritando en dolor. ¡Mierda! ¡Se sentía como si me hubiesen golpeado en el cuerno!

El escudo colapsó y me froté la frente.

El pegaso rió. "¿Arruinaste tu hechizo de escudo de nuevo?" preguntó mientras se sentaba. Dejo su bastón en el piso apoyándolo contra su cuerpo, y afirmándolo con su ala.

"…Si." Gruñí y froté la base de mi cuerno. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele, Cloud."

Thuder Cloud sonrió. "Y algunos pegasos se preguntan cómo se sentiría tener un cuerno. Ahora sé la respuesta a eso… Doloroso."

"No lo sería si no fuese tan malo en esto." Me quejé y bajé la cabeza, alcanzando mi cuerno de nuevo y dejando escapar un río de insultos.

Estaba al nivel necesario para poder formar un escudo lo suficientemente rápido para ser usable, fuerte y capaz de bloquear golpes como ese. Pero solo porque podía hacerlo, no significaba que fuera bueno en ello.

Si arruinabas el hechizo aunque sea un poco, puede que bloquees el golpe, pero no insolaría la energía dirigida al escudo. En cambio iría directo a tu magia y si tuviera elección preferiría recibir un golpe en los testículos. No era dañino, no a menos que hicieras algo significativamente más poderoso que el simple escudo de práctica que conocía, pero aun así dolía muchísimo.

Cloud se encogió por mis insultos. "Será mejor que no dejes al sargento oír eso. Puede que te saque de curso de práctica."

"Son palabrotas o lanzarme del borde de la ciudad para hacer que el dolor se detenga." Me quejé y tomé mi bastón del suelo con mi casco derecho, cojeando hacia las bancas y poniendo el bastón en su lugar. "Pero supuse que la segunda opción dejaría una mancha de sangré que alguien tendría que limpiar."

"Eres realmente macabro a veces, ¿sabías eso?" rió y dejó su bastón en su lugar también usando sus alas.

Estábamos en el área de práctica para los guardias, al único que teníamos acceso como participantes del curso de pre-entrenamiento.

No tenía muchas cosas, algunos bastones de distintos tamaños y un par de muñecos de práctica de paja.

Había venido a practicar mi magia contra los muñecos, pero Cloud estaba aquí y él quería hacer práctica de combate, así que me ofrecí de voluntario.

De lo cual me estaba arrepintiendo ahora mismo.

"También serías macabro si sintieras esto." Suspiré y caminé hacia mi botella de agua, la abrí y tomé un largo trago.

"Lograste crear el escudo antes de ese golpe al menos." Dijo el pegaso de pelaje blanco con azul pálido y melena casi blanca mientras se elevaba con un par de aleteos de sus alas para luego aterrizar al lado de su botella de agua.

Asentí, "Es cercano a un cincuenta/cincuenta si intento hacer uno así de rápido. Supongo que es mejor a que me atraviese una lanza, pero ahora mi magia estará muerta la mayoría del día."

Al menos ser golpeado en las pelotas era algo que se iba rápido. Esta jaqueca se quedará todo el día. Al menos disminuyo de 'dolor ardiente' a una 'mala resaca' después de unos minutos.

Levantando la botella fría, la presioné contra mi cabeza justo al lado de mi cuerno. No ayudó mucho.

"Oye… lamento eso."

Negué con la cabeza. "Fue mi estúpida decisión. Podría haber bloqueado el golpe con el bastón pero pensé que lo tenía esta vez." Suspiré y continué; "Pero el que constantemente siga siendo golpeado en el trasero por alguien que apenas si tiene su cutiemark es aun peor."

Al menos el escudo había dejado de explotar sobre mí. Un par de veces mientras estaba aprendiendo, literalmente explotó en mi cara. Empujando todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor un par de metros atrás, pero también me hizo ganar unos cuantos golpes en el costado. No fue suficiente para magullarme, pero aun así dolió.

Cloud levanto sus cejas. "Estoy a un año de poder aplicar para la guardia. Y no es como si fueras mucho más viejo que yo."

Aun así. Ser pateado en el trasero por alguien de dieciséis años no era exactamente bueno para mi ego. Pero tal como Swift, este tipo viene de una familia militar. Creo que ellos han servido a la guardia real las últimas nueve generaciones.

Y él ya era bastante bueno.

Yo, según los doctores y expertos en magia, he decidido que tengo justo sobre veinte años de edad aquí. Un poco más joven de lo que era devuelta en la Tierra.

"Si, si." Suspiré y me recosté en la sombra del castillo, mirando a un par de guardias de verdad, ambos pegasos, yendo a través de ejercicios de vuelo muy alto sobre mí.

Puede que él no se pregunte como se sentirá tener magia, pero yo no podía dejar de preguntarme como se habría sentido haber sido un pegaso.

Los Alicornios en verdad tenían lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Mientras he visto hechizos que te pueden dar alas temporalmente, esos son bastante avanzados. Pasarían años antes de que pudiera lograr algo como eso.

"Me iré a casa, es casi hora de la cena. Nos vemos Page."

"Nos vemos." Respondí mientras el salía volando.

Agité mi cabeza y me puse en cuatro patas con algo de problemas. Era mucho mejor cuando Swift no estaba tan ocupado con su entrenamiento de guardia, y así se podrían patear el trasero entre ellos, en vez de el mío. O al menos Cloud podría, yo no he practicado con Swift desde hace meses ya.

Sin pensarlo, usé mi magia para alcanzar mi bolsa e instantáneamente me arrepentí de la decisión cuando sentí golpe de dolor pasar por mi cuerno.

"Hnggg!"

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Estaba descansando sobre el sofá, mirando como Luna rabiaba con un grueso libro en su magia. En serio, estaba muy enojada.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¿¡Como pudieron crecer tanto las leyes de impuestos para llenar un tomo completo!?" exclamó, sus orejas retraídas, su melena moviéndose más de lo que normalmente se movía. Me recuerda a la melena de su hermana de hecho.

Bajando mi libro, miré donde estaba sentada en el escritorio. "¿Cómo era antes?"

"Un simple diez porciento para toda la población."

Levanté una ceja. "Bueno… supongo que eso sería más simple. Aunque no estoy completamente seguro si eso sería justo para los ponis más pobres. Esos ponis puede que requieran ese diez porciento para vivir confortable mientras los ponis más ricos podría pagar cincuenta porciento sin siquiera notarlo."

La Princesa me dio una mirada molesta, agitando el libro en su magia. "Puede que sea así, ¡Pero no es una excusa para quinientas páginas de porcentajes, excepciones y excepciones de excepciones! ¡Hay un impuesto especial para el pan! ¡El pan!"

No pude evitar concordar con ella. Eso parecía algo excesivo.

Ella dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro y dejo caer el libro en el escritorio de golpe. "Necesito discutir esto con 'Tia'. Debe haber una forma de simplificar esto."

Encogiéndome de hombros, volví a mi libro. "No me preguntes a mí, no soy economista, ni siquiera soy bueno con los números. Y si soy honesto, estoy bastante seguro que las leyes de impuestos en la Tierra son aun más complejas."

Luna le dio una mirada asesina al libro antes de cerrarlo, dejándolo en el escritorio y saltó de la silla. "Las cosas eran más simples en mi época. Las leyes eran más simples, los impuestos eran más simples. ¡Incluso la música era más simple!" se quejó mientras caminaba a tomar una manzana del bolo en la mesa.

Cerrando mi libro, la miré darle una mordida.

"…Pero ese mundo nunca volverá." Dijo en voz baja.

"No. Ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a este." Concordé.

Si no han encontrado una forma de devolverme a casa después de más de un año, probablemente nunca lo harán.

Suspirando, Luna se sentó en el piso, agitando su cabeza. "…A veces no sé para quien es más difícil todo esto, para ti o para mí."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de comenzar a reír. "¿Honestamente? Creo que esto es más difícil para ti. Este mundo es bastante diferente al mío, pero tú puedes ver paralelos a como las cosas solían ser."

Ella sonrió levemente. "O al revés de lo que dijiste. Al menos algunas cosas son familiares para mí."

"Hay algunas similitudes con mí mundo también." Dije con una sonrisa, dándole un movimiento a mi libro con mi magia. "Libros, son uno de ellos. Aunque no de teoría mágica. Pero aun así."

Luna rió y salto al sofá en frente de mí, recostándose tomó el libro de mi magia y leyó el título. "Transformaciones Elementales por _Fire Cube_." Ella leyó en voz alta. "No he leído este."

"Creo que es actual." Admití. "Fui a la escuela de la Princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados ayer, y conseguí una lista de libros para estudiantes de primer año. Honestamente, debí haber pensado en eso antes."

Aunque no es como si hubiese ayudado mucho, apenas podía hacer los ejercicios más básicos.

Luna sintió y comenzó a ver entre páginas. "Tia siempre disfrutó de enseñar." Dijo sonriendo, "Luce como un tomo informativo."

"Así que… iras a la celebración del verano?" pregunté, moviendo mis orejas mientras la miraba.

La Princesa algo dudosa agitó su cabeza. "No este año. Creo que ya causamos suficiente disrupción durante la celebración del año anterior. No deseamos asustar a nuestros ponis este año." Admitió antes de sonreír de nuevo a lo que notaba mi mirada molesta, y agregó; "Se lo que quieres decir, Page. No gastes tu aliento. Ya decidí lo que haré."

Le di una mirada molesta, pero no dije nada.

Ella suspiró. "…Planeamos hacer una aparición pública en un mes." Admitió. "Deseo volver Nightmare Night de un tiempo de horror a un festín y celebración de las estrellas."

"…Estas segura que eso funcionará? ¿Esa es una vieja tradición verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Desde el tiempo de mi… exilio. Por eso el nombre y el por qué deseamos cambiarla. No es quién soy. No quiero que los ponis me teman, y parece el mejor lugar para empezar. Y comenzaremos en ponyville donde nos disculparemos con los habitantes."

No estaba seguro de que eso funcionaría. Las tradiciones son difíciles de cambiar. Pero ella parecía saber lo que hacía la mayoría del tiempo, además de tener más de mil años de experiencia sobre mí.

Luna hizo una mueca. "Luces dudoso. ¿No crees que me verán a mí como la Princesa Luna en vez de Nightmare Moon?"

Agité mi cabeza rápidamente. "No es eso, Luna. Si no pueden ver eso, están ciegos. Es más la tradición misma. No sé lo que hacen en Nightmare Night, pero sé que las tradiciones son difíciles de cambiar. Especialmente las que han estado por tanto tiempo como Nightmare Night, si es que empezó desde tu exilio."

Luna lucía pensativa. "Puede que tengas un punto." Dijo mientras se movía en el sofá. "Como yo lo entiendo, la tradición consiste en esconderse de Nightmare Moon. No tengo mucha experiencia en ella… la última vez no presté mucha atención."

"…tampoco estaba muy concentrado en celebraciones hace un año." Admití encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme?" me preguntó con una sonrisa. "Quizás si me ven con alguien que no está asustado ayudara a calmarlos."

No pude evitar sonreír a pesar de lo poco que me gusta esto de estar en público. Si ella quería que fuese, la acompañaría. Además, será divertido.

"Me gustaría eso."

Luna asintió y comenzó a ver entre las páginas del libro de nuevo. "Veamos que te está enseñando este libro. Quizás pueda darte algunos consejos."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Estirando la pata, tomé la botella con mi casco y le di un sorbo a la fuerte cidra de manzana. Prefiero las peras para ser honesto, pero estaba bueno de igual forma.

Realmente fresco, pero también realmente fuerte. Sé que no tengo que tomármela de golpe. Ya cometí ese error cuando era más joven.

Aunque no es como si recordara mucho de lo que pasó en ese entonces. Solo recuerdo la resaca el día siguiente.

Fue embarazoso.

Así que me mantengo en un balance de ebriedad confortable.

Le di un pequeño empujón a Cloud con mi casco. Él no se movió ni levantó su cabeza de la mesa; al pegaso se le habían apagado las luces ya hace un buen rato.

No estoy completamente seguro como se las arregló para conseguir cidra, siendo que no le venden alcohol a menores. Aunque él ya era casi un adulto, así que no le iba a quitar el gusto de disfrutarlo. Y es mejor que aprenda esta lección de autocontrol ahora, en un ambiente seguro.

"Pensé que no teníamos permitido dormir."Le dije a Swift, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. "¿Puedo ir a dormirme ahora?"

La unicornio azul apoyada a su lado rió. "¡No, no puedes! ¡DEBES estar despierto para La Celebración del Verano!"

Swift asintió, tomando un trago de cidra. "Minuette tiene razón. No puedes dormir esta noche, es tradición."

Ocultando un bostezo, miré alrededor en toda la cuadra. Los bares y clubes habían organizado mesas y sillas por todos lados para la celebración, luces colgaban de los árboles y había una banda tocando en un escenario al otro lado de la cuadra, cerca de la pista de baile.

Personalmente, preferiría haber dormido, pero Swift no me lo permitió.

Tampoco estaba seguro como había terminado con Minuette a su lado. Ella no estaba ahí cuando él me arrastró (literalmente) fuera de mi apartamento. Tenía planeado pasa la noche relajándome, avanzando en mi escritura y leyendo mientras disfrutaba de cidra, que estaba de temporada.

Pero NOP.

De cualquier forma, no creo que se conocieran de antes. Bueno, bien por él supongo.

"¿Deberíamos intentar despertar a Cloud?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada, tomando otro sorbo de cidra.

Swift rió. "No creo que podamos. No, déjalo dormir. Ya disfrutara lo suficiente mañana con todo lo que tomó."

Asintiendo, miré alrededor antes de fijarme en algo y se me ocurriera una idea. ¡Era una tradición!

…Madición! ¡Olvidé mi morral con mi pluma y tinta en casa! "¿Alguien tiene un marcador mágico?"

Minuette inclinó su cabeza en curiosidad. "¿Un qué?"

"Un… sabes qué, olvídenlo." Suspiré y le di una mirada molesta al pegaso durmiendo. Estúpida mala suerte. No podía ni dibujarle obscenidades en la cara.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Twinkleshine! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!" exclamó Minuette y saltó de su silla, desapareciendo entre las masas.

La seguí con la mirada antes de volverme a Swift Spear. "¿Dónde la encontraste?" Diablos, incluso yo podía ver que ella lucía bien, aunque su personalidad sea algo… predecible y simple.

El sonrió, "En la pista de baile. Deberías intentarlo."

Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas. "Estoy seguro que yo bailando causaría una emergencia nacional, no atraerá a las yeguas," gruñí.

No es como si estuviese interesado en cualquier caso. Las cosas ya son lo bastante alocadas como para que las dificulte aun más.

"Después de verte pelear. Creo lo que dices." Swift rió.

Sentí las ganas de lanzarle la botella, pero me contuve y suspiré. "¿Cuándo es la salida del sol?"

Se encogió de hombros. "En un par de horas más," dijo Swift antes de mirar dentro de su botella. "Ya no hay cidra. ¿Dónde se fue toda la cidra?"

Eso hizo que colocara mi casco en la cara.

XXXXXXXX

El público se movía alrededor mío mientras miraba al escenario con el resto, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto mientras la luna descendía lentamente al lado opuesto del escenario.

Al mismo tiempo que la luna se acercaba al horizonte atrás nuestro, los ponis comenzaron a guardar silencio. No presté mucha atención ya que mis ojos seguían a la luna.

Moviéndose más rápido de lo que lo hacía la luna en la Tierra, pasando la mayoría de la noche en lo más alto del cielo, mientras el ascenso y descenso solo tomaba media hora. Lo mismo con el sol.

Cuando la luna finalmente se escondió en el horizonte, Celestia caminó lentamente sobre el escenario. Subiéndose a la plataforma de mármol, su melena color arcoíris flotaba a un lado de su cara como si estuviese bajo el agua, el cielo comenzó a brillar gradualmente detrás de ella.

Sus ojos cerrados pero sus pasos seguros mientras avanzaba al centro de la plataforma donde se detuvo, completamente quieta por un momento.

El público en completo silencio, se sentía como si nadie estuviese si quiera respirando.

De repente, sus alas se expandieron y su cuerno se iluminó mientras abría sus ojos, los cuales brillaban como estrellas mientras el sol se elevaba tras ella, llenando completamente el horizonte.

Mientras la estrella ascendía también lo hacía ella, perfectamente alineada en el centro de la estrella mientras subía el horizonte para crear detrás de ella una perfecta forma esférica. Todo lo que podías ver de ella, era su silueta contrastada con la luz y sus ojos brillantes.

Perdí el aliento por tal espectáculo.

Se elevó con el sol otros quince metros antes de 'deslizarse' de su abrazo, flotando devuelta a la plataforma de mármol.

El sol volvió a la normalidad, achicándose a su tamaño normal y brillando más fuerte hasta que yo no se le podía mirar, para cuando sus cascos tocaron la plataforma.

Celestia no dijo una sola palabra. Simplemente retrajo sus alas.

Nada se movió o respiró por un segundo. Luego todos los ponis explotaron en celebración lo suficientemente fuerte para causar que mis orejas se aplanaran contra mi cabeza.

No fue hasta que pasaran varios segundos que me di cuenta que yo también estaba gritando. Diosa o Princesa, ella sí que sabía hacer un espectáculo.

Ra, sal del trono. Hay una nueva Diosa del Sol en la cuidad. Y estoy muy seguro que patearía tu trasero.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Mantuve mis ojos muy cerrados. Presionado contra el piso alfombrado del carruaje, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar el silbante sonido del viento para no hiperventilarme.

"Me disculpo." Dijo Luna, poniendo su casco en mi espalda. "Con tu interés en maquinas voladoras, no me di cuenta que le tenías miedo a las alturas."

"¡No es eso lo que me da miedo!" dije desde el piso. "¡Tengo miedo de azotarme contra el suelo a una velocidad terminal!"

"¿Cómo es esto distinto a pararte en mi balcón? Y no tienes ningún problema con eso."

Forzando a abrir mis ojos, la miré y dije; "¡Eso tiene baranda!" y apunté al frente, a la parte abierta del carro siendo tirada en medio de la noche por cuatro 'batponis'. "¡Y el balcón tampoco se mueve por los aires!"

"El carruaje está encantado. No puedes caer a menos que en verdad quieras." Dijo calmadamente Luna sobre el sonido del viento. "Estas a salvo."

"Para ti es fácil decir eso, tú tienes alas."

Por suerte, el viaje no era muy largo. Menos de una hora desde que salimos de Canterlot, noté que el carruaje comenzaba a descender, dirigiéndose al suelo. Forcé mis ojos a abrirse para ver el conjunto de casa abajo, iluminadas por luces brillantes en los arboles, parecido a un carnaval.

Tomando un lento, y profundo respiro, logré sentarme con algunos problemas. Esto era importante para Luna y si me ven acobardándome al lado de ella, arruinaría ese efecto.

"Luna, creo que debimos haber llegado más temprano hoy, hablar con los ponis a cargo…"

"¡Disparates!" exclamó. "Deseo conocer a los ponis, no a la alcaldesa de este pueblo." Abrió sus alas y las agitó un poco, acercándose al borde del carruaje y saltando, bajando con más velocidad hacia tierra.

Luna…

"¡Abajo!" ordené a los batponis tirando del carruaje. "¡Aterrízanos ya!"

Mientras el carruaje aterrizaba, pude oírla desde el otro lado de la cuadra.

" **¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! ¡Hemos favorecido su diminuta aldea con nuestra presencia, para que puedan admirar a la verdadera Princesa de la Noche! ¡No será más una criatura de pesadilla. En vez de eso, es una poni que desea su cariño y admiración! ¡Juntos hemos de convertir esta terrible celebración en un brillante y glorioso festín!"**

¡Maldición, Luna! ¿¡Que acaso no recuerda lo que le dije!?

Saltando del carruaje, troté a través de la cuadra que nos distanciaba, saltando sobre un poni acobardado sobre el piso de piedra antes de detenerme, y mirarla. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le dije a la Princesa en voz baja.

Ella me miró con asombro. "Estaba intentando…"

"¿Matarlos del susto?" susurré devuelta. "Luna, este no es el mismo público de ponis de los que estabas acostumbrada hace mil años. La Princesa Celestia ya no usa ese volumen de voz, ellos lo asocian con Nightmare Moon, no con la realeza."

"Entonces que…"

Suspiré, mirando a los ponis en el suelo asustados, la poni morada portadora de un elemento se acerco lentamente, vestida con… una larga barba falsa y un sombrero con cascabeles?

"Siéntate. Habla como me hablas a mí." Le di instrucciones en voz baja. "No intentes ser imponente, se accesible."

Luna parecía dudosa, pero asintió y puso sus patas bajo ella, recostándose. Yo me giré a ver a los ponis asustados, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas mi miedo a hablar en público, comencé. "Lamento todo esto ponis, hubo un pequeño choque de culturas aquí. La Princesa Luna no tenía la intención de asustarlos, ¡Simplemente quería felicitarlos por su maravilloso festival!"

Hubo muy poco movimiento, solo algunas cabezas levantándose, pero la mayoría seguía tiritando de miedo.

Oh por el amor de dios…

Está bien.

Las acciones hablan más que las palabras.

Recostándome al lado de Luna, me apoyé en su costado, causando que ella pestañeara en sorpresa antes de empezar a sonreír.

"¡Princesa Luna!" La poni morada portadora exclamó. "Soy…"

"Starswirl el barbado, admirable disfraz." Dijo Luna, usando el mismo volumen de voz que usábamos en privado. "Hasta trae los cascabeles."

"¡Oh! ¡Lo reconociste!" dijo felizmente. "Yo me llamo…"

"Twilight Sparkle. Estudiante de nuestra hermana y portadora del Elemento de la Magia."

Sparkle parpadeó."Oh… si. ¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí, Princesa?" preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras me miraba de reojo.

"Deseamos mostrar que ya no somos Nightmare Moon." Explicó Luna, "Deseamos cambiar esta noche, para que no sea una de terror, sino una de celebración."

"Pero no es solo miedo, Princesa." Explicó Sparkle. "También hay diversión envuelta."

Luna la miró con curiosidad. "¿De qué tipo de 'diversión' hablas?

XXXXXXXX

"¡Huzzah!" Luna celebró mientras conseguía lanzar una pelota a través del anillo en uno de los puestos.

Era bueno ver que se divirtiera al menos, y los ponis parecían reaccionar mejor a su presencia. Al menos ya no se acobardaban, aunque los pequeños aun se escondían de ella.

Un paso a la vez.

"Disculpa, ¿Cuál dijiste era tu nombre?" Me preguntó Sparkle mientras mirábamos a Luna intentar ganar peluches de premio.

Parpadeé antes de reír. "Oh lo lamento. Mi nombre es Blank Page, soy un amigo de la Princesa Luna. Ella me invitó a que la acompañara, así que vine." Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sparkle lucía pensativa, pero asintió de igual manera. "Ya veo."

Se escuchó el cacareo de un pollo asustado. Miré y vi con sorpresa como una poni rosada vestida de gallina salía corriendo de Luna cuando casi se topa con ella en uno de los puestos de juegos.

"Pero que…"

"Es Pinkie Pie." Twilight Sparkle explicó a medias y continuó; "Te acostumbras a esas cosas." Y luego se fue trotando para hablar con Luna.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **¿Qué piensan del fanfiction después de 30 capítulos?**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

No podía evitar sonreír mientras descansaba debajo del árbol, recostado miré a Luna sentarse en frente de una fuente, contándole historias de valor y valentía a un grupo de potrillos. Una historia sobre un caballero defendiendo una aldea de un dragón.

Que lograra hacer eso tomó bastante trabajo, pero ayudo mucho cuando dejó de usar 'La voz real tradicional de Canterlot' como ella la llamaba.

Estaba muy agradecido de esas tres potrillas que estaban más cerca de Luna. Una unicornio blanca, una pegaso naranja y una poni terrestre amarilla.

Cuando se atrevieron a acercársele, el resto del grupo las siguió para oír la historia.

Potrillas valientes.

Nightmare Night terminó siendo básicamente Halloween. Lo cual, en retrospectiva, tenía mucho sentido. Disfraces para esconderse de Nightmare Moon y dulces para saciar su hambre si te encontraba.

"Nunca supe que la Princesa Luna fuese tan buena cuentacuentos." Observó Twilight Sparkle mientras se sentaba a mirarla al lado mío.

Yo sonreí, recordando lo que Luna una vez me dijo. "¿Qué son sueños sino historias que uno crea?"

Twilight hizo una mueca en pensamiento. "Yo… supongo que eso tiene sentido."

"Así que ¿Cómo se siente estudiar magia con la Princesa Celestia?" Pregunté, mirándola.

Twilight sonrió con mucha felicidad. "¡Es increíble! Y desafiante."

Asentí. "Yo también estudio magia, per-"

"¿¡Con la Princesa Luna!? ¡No sabía que había tomado un estudiante!"

Rápidamente negué con mi cabeza. "No, no. Soy su amigo, no su estudiante. Estudio independientemente… pero honestamente, lo que estoy estudiando son cosas que probablemente tú ya sabías incluso antes de empezar a estudias con la Princesa."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, Transfiguraciones Elementales y otros hechizos de nivel similar. Yo… no pude obtener educación en magia donde vivía antes." Expliqué antes de sonreír. "Además, mi talento especial no es la magia como el tuyo, así que incluso si hubiese empezado al mismo tiempo que tú, aun así no sería tan bueno."

Twilight hizo una mueca, seguramente preguntándose en donde vivía antes para no haber tenido educación antes de conseguir mi cutiemark. "¿Así que cual es tu talento?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Soy un autor."

De hecho no tengo idea si ese en verdad es mi 'talento especial', pero parece que se me hace más fácil escribir y es más divertido que cuando era humano.

Twilight sonrió. "¡Oh! ¡Tú eres 'ese' Blank Page! ¡Me encantó tu libro!"

"Gracias. Estoy trabajando en la secuela. Está casi terminada, solo necesita pasar por edición. Corrección de dialogo y esas cosas."

Escribir era fácil, cuando estaba en el ambiente correcto, fácilmente podía escribir una o dos páginas por hora.

"No puedo esperar ver que sucederá después" Dijo Twilight feliz. "…Sky Walker y la Princesa Leia terminaran juntos?"

"Bueno, ¿Eso serían spoilers no?" Bufé.

Solo espera Sparky. El próximo libro hará que tu cabecita de genio explote.

Ella hizo un puchero, pero luego asintió. "Supongo." Dijo moviendo su casco por el pasto antes de continuar; "Aun así, me gustó tu libro. Era bastante violento en algunas partes… y triste, pero también tenía muy buenos personajes y terminó con un final feliz."

"Mmm."

Eso se ganó una mirada sospechosa mía.

"Deja de intentar buscar respuestas, Sparkle." Reí. "Pero supongo que te podría conseguir un libro firmado apenas lo impriman, si estás tan curiosa."

"¿¡En serio!? ¡Gracias!"

"…Aunque puede que necesite tu conocimiento en magia en algún punto, si no te molesta."

"No hay problema. Puedo recomendarte un par de libros de estudios muy buenos en ese tema si quieres."

Asentí. "Lo apreciaría mucho." Levanté mi jarra de cidra y tomé un sorbo. Cidra de manzana, y una muy buena. Aparentemente hecha por una de las granjas locales.

Mientras no era tan fuerte, era rica y refrescante, muy agradable. Me pregunto si las venden en botellas… Me gustaría llevarme una cuantas.

Tomando un momento para mirar alrededor. Ponyville parecía un lugar bastante agradable en donde vivir, de hecho.

Tenía esa sensación de 'pueblo pequeño', rodeado de granjas y un denso bosque en la distancia… al menos por lo que vi mientras volábamos en el carruaje.

Hubiese sido genial verla durante el día, pero volveríamos a Canterlot antes del amanecer.

…Aunque nadie decía que no podía visitar de nuevo. Tenía bits para viajar en tren ahora, en verdad debería ver más de Equestria ahora que tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Estaba atrapado en este mundo por el resto de mi vida después de todo.

Quizás cuando termine Star Wars me daré un tiempo para viajar, para pensar en el próximo libro que escribiré.

La unicornio morada me había dado una idea, puede que haga Harry Potter luego.

Pero aun tenía que pensarlo bien.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 404._

 _Acabo de volver de un pueblo llamando 'Ponyville' lo cual es bastante raro. Es como llamar un lugar 'Human Town'._

 _Conocí muchos ponis interesantes, incluyendo a las portadoras._ _Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie._

 _Ellas eran… agradables._

 _La de color rosado, Pinkie Pie, era bastante rara de entender, incluso cuando dejo de correr de Luna. Puedo jurar que la vi rompiendo las leyes de la física en un punto, sacando un pastel de… algún lugar dentro de su melena. Un pastel completo. ¡Era más grande que su cabeza y melena juntas!_

 _¡Y ni siquiera era una unicornio!_

 _Twilight me explicó que; "Esa era Pinkie Pie, y que no lo pensara mucho."_

 _Estoy empezando a creer que ese fue un buen consejo._

… _Y de alguna forma terminé dueño de un traje formal? Aun no estoy completamente seguro como pasó eso. Estaba hablando con la unicornio blanca, Rarity, y mencioné en algún momento que no tenía nada de ropa._

 _Ella me miró horrorizada, y antes de que supiera estaba en su tienda con ella tomándome las medidas._

 _El día siguiente, antes de volver a Canterlot, Rarity se me acercó y me pasó un muy, muy bonito traje negro._

 _Con mucha clase, y lo que es peor, ¡se negó permitirme pagarle por el! Dijo que si le decía a los ponis donde lo había conseguido sería suficiente._

 _Bueno, ella era la portadora del elemento de la generosidad, era de esperarse supongo._

 _Así que ahora ese traje está seguro en el guardarropas. La única ropa que tengo además de un par de bufandas para el invierno. En verdad debería comprar más cosas para ponerme… Un sombrero o algo para mantener mi cabeza seca cuando llueva al menos._

 _Mi campo de fuerza no es lo suficientemente fuerte aun para cubrirme de la lluvia par más de un par de minutos antes de tener que usar el hechizo de nuevo. Pero estaba mejorando, así que pronto el punto de comprar ropa para la lluvia no tendría sentido._

 _En otras noticias, acabo de terminar de escribir 'El imperio contraataca'. Al menos el borrador. Ahora tengo que volver a revisarlo y editar toda la maldita cosa, algo que no hice completamente en el primer libro. Seguro, terminó saliendo bien y el editor en la oficina publicitaria hizo un buen trabajo, pero habían algunas palabras que no me terminaron de convencer antes de que Luna lo imprimiera._

 _El tatuaje mágico en mi trasero hace que cosas como la gramática y ortografía fuesen mucho más fáciles y fluidas, pero aun así necesito hacer esto bien._

 _Este es el libro crítico en la serie y NO quiero arruinar 'esa' escena. Probablemente ya lo hayas leído, así ya sabes de la escena que estoy hablando. O al menos lo sabes, si es que no lo arruiné._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

"Oye Page."

"¡AHH!"

Casi me caigo de la silla mientras que el pegaso aterrizaba al lado mío sin ninguna advertencia, "¡Maldición Cloud! ¿¡Estas tratando de matarme del susto!?"

¡Maldito cerebro de pájaro!

El rió, "Lo siento."

Tomé un profundo suspiro y me giré, mirando sobre las tierras que se extendían bajo la cuidad de Canterlot. Incluso podía ver lo que parecía ser ponyville lejos en la distancia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó y tomó uno de los papeles. Extendí mi magia, y le quité el papel de sus cascos antes de que pudiera leer nada.

"Mi próximo libro. El cual puedes leer con el resto cuando sea publicado, estoy editando ahora mismo."

"ahhh…" Asintió, "En serio debería leer el primero, he escuchado que es bueno. Mi hermana lo adora, pero yo soy el tipo de poni que le gusta leer Daring Doo."

No pude evitar sentir satisfacción al oír eso.

" 'Es' un libro de aventura. Puede que te guste." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Así que, ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de intentar matarme del susto, cerebro de pájaro?"

Thunder Cloud sonrió, "Quiero a alguien con quien practicar, pero Padre y Swift Spear están ocupados. Y tú eres el único poni no-guardia que conozco que no le da miedo golpearme con un palo. Los otros en clases de practica tienen problemas intentando golpear a otro, incluso cuando su técnica sea mejor que la tuya."

Eso probablemente era mi humanidad actuando. Los ponis en verdad tenían una aversión por herir a otros… bueno, lo humanos también la tienen, pero no tan fuerte como los ponis. Nuestro maestro dijo que eso podría ser un problema y que podría tomar años de entrenamiento el deshacerse de ese hábito. Otra razón para la existencia de la clase de pre-guardias antes de que puedan postular al entrenamiento propio de la guardia.

La Guardia era una fuerza defensiva y la violencia era MUY rara, el porcentaje de crimen en Equestria era casi utópico, y cuando lo había, era muy raro que fuese violento. Pero sucedía, así que necesitaban estar preparados. Y eso es sin contar el ocasional ataque de monstruos.

"Eso es porque no te conocen también como yo. Si lo hicieran, también te golpearían con palos."

"Verda-… ¡Oye!"

Riéndome me levanté y comencé a ordenar mis notas, "Vamos, pajarraco. Vamos a practicar, puedo continuar con esto más tarde."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Disculpen por no publicar dos días seguidos, tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Pero volvemos a publicaciones diarias ahora.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Podía sentir el pulso en mis orejas mientras corría por un corredor sombrío, el raspar de unas garras contra la pared apenas audible sobre el sonido de mi respirar y el latido de mi corazón.

Girando en una esquina, salté dentro de un habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ahora me encontraba en otro corredor, las ventanas a un lado mostrando el resto del castillo ahí abajo, y la luna brillando en lo alto.

Tomando un segundo para recuperar mi aliento, lentamente comencé a caminar, cada vez que mis cascos tocaban el suelo, el sonido del eco parecía escucharse a través de todo el castillo.

Tenía que ser silencioso. Tenía que escapar.

Ellos me escucharían. Me encontrarían.

La puerta atrás de mí vibró por un fuerte impacto. Yo me congelé, mirando la puerta antes de esconderme en una de las habitaciones laterales, también cerrando esta puerta y poniendo un librero para bloquearla.

De repente, ya no estaba solo en la habitación oscura.

"Tus sueños son problemáticos, querido Page" Dijo Luna mientras intentaba controlar nuevamente mi respiración a lo que mi cerebro procesaba lo que estaba pasando.

"…Esto es un sueño. Si… por supuesto que lo es." Susurré, mi espalda apoyada contra el estante. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía este sueño.

He estado teniendo este sueño por lo menos una vez al año por los últimos quince años. Este variaba un poco eso si, nunca antes había estado en un castillo en este sueño.

Levantando la mirada, me tope con los ojos preocupados de Luna, "Luna… no deberías estar aquí. Deberías irte."

Ella frunció el seño, "Pero estas angustiado. Page… estas aterrorizado."

"Por favor. Es… es un mal sueño. Ya lo he tenido antes. Pero no tengo idea como pueda afectarte. No quiero que si quiera lo veas. Por favor Luna."

Ella sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para acariciar mi oreja derecha con su hocico, "Cálmate, Page. Los sueños son mi dominio, nada aquí es una amenaza para mí. Estas a salvo, no importa lo que sea, no puede herirte."

Un siseo al otro lado de la puerta hizo que mis orejas se retrajeran y me estremecí.

Luna me guío gentilmente lejos del estante con su ala, antes de hacerlo flotar a un lado con su magia.

No. No lo hagas.

"Luna… no. No lo hagas. No vale la pena."

Ella sonrió calmadamente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con un grupo de xenomorfos.

Luna dio un paso atrás en sorpresa y ellos sisearon antes de saltar. La Princesa gritaba mientras la devoraban.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

La ventana tras de mí se quebró, rompiéndose hacia adentro y transformando los trozos de vidrio en rayos de luz mientras Luna flotaba de ella para aterrizar a mi lado. Luz emanaba de su cuerno, las sombras alrededor se desvanecieron, el espeluznante escenario frente a mí se transformo en polvo y se lo llevó el viento.

Los siseos y gritos desaparecieron siendo remplazados por el sonido del viento y de pájaros piando.

Luna retrajo sus alas y se acercó a mí cuidadosamente, "¿Page?"

La miré con horror, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no desmayarme.

Sus ojos se movieron a donde había otra imagen de ella hecha pedazos. Se acercó a mí y se recostó a mi lado, cubriéndome con su ala. "No era real, querido Page. Era la imagen de un sueño, nada más. Esa no era yo."

Tiritando, me apoyé en ella, "Yo… yo vi…"

"Tranquilo." Susurró, "Estas a salvo. Siento no haber podido interrumpir antes."

Cerrando mis ojos, me forcé a tomar un lento y profundo respiro.

"¿Qué eran esas criaturas?" preguntó Luna después de un momento.

Tragué saliva, "Son… son llamados Xenomorfos. No son reales, son monstruos ficticios en una historia. Yo…yo lo vi por primera vez cuando era un niño. Ellos te cazan. Te capturan… implantan huevos en tu cuerpo que luego eclosiona y rompen tu caja torácica desde adentro. Esto… es una pesadilla que ya he tenido antes con algunas variaciones. Un par de veces al año desde hace un largo tiempo."

Luna frunció el seño de nuevo y miró hacia donde habían destrozado a su copia, "Criaturas horribles. Para que alguien ideara una criatura como esa, requiere una mente oscura. Y exponerlas a infantes… incluso en mi época una cosa así habría sido impensable."

No podé evitar dar un bufido por eso, "…Lamento decir que esa fue mi culpa. Había una advertencia que decía que la película era solo para adultos. Siempre odie esas cosas."

La Princesa asintió, "Aun así."

"Creerme… no son la peor cosa creada por la imaginación humana." Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en mis patas delanteras, "Es solo que personalmente lo encuentro aterrorizante."

Al menos no existen en la vida real.

"Tienes pesadillas a menudo." Dijo luna suavemente, "O al menos, tus sueños son más oscuros que los de un poni regular. Casi todas las noches hay algún incidente menor, incluso si no lo recuerdas."

"Lo lamento."

Luna se rió en voz baja y me sostuvo cerca de costado con su ala, "Yo solo interfiero cuando las cosas se convierten en algo especialmente malo, como ahora. Y usualmente solo hago que el sueño termine y no me entrometo. Es raro que entre al sueño de un poni para asistirlo e incluso más raro hacer mi presencia visible."

"…Gracias, Luna."

Ella sonrió y pasó su ala por mi espalda hasta mi cabeza, apoyándola sobre mis ojos para cubrirlos, "Ahora duerme, mi amigo. Y sueña cosas buenas." Susurró, dándole un último cariño a mi oreja.

El mundo se volvió negro antes de volver a mirar a mi alrededor y ver que estaba solo, recostado en lo que parecía ser una suave arena gris.

Hice una mueca en pensamiento mientras miraba alrededor. No había señal de Luna.

Mi mirada se volvió al cielo y quedé asombrado al ver el orbe azul y verde que era Equestria flotando muy lejos sobre mí.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Miré a la yegua de pelaje rosa claro y melena roja sentada al otro lado del escritorio. "No puedes estar hablando enserio."

"Estoy hablando muy enserio," replicó Flower Press. "Mientras el libro pasa por el proceso de edición y se comisiona el nuevo arte para la portada, tú deberías promoverlo atendiendo unas cuantas funciones. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las invitaciones por ti, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir y hablarle a los ponis."

"… Escribo ficciones de fantasía militar, ¡No soy un gran literario!"

Digan lo que quieran, esa era la verdad.

"Aun así, incluso los ponis ricos y los nobles 'leen' todo tipo de libros. Y eso incluye al tuyo," explicó pacientemente. "Y mientras más hagamos que hablen de el, mejor se venderá el libro."

Moví mis orejas en desdén. Esto no estaba yendo como quería.

"¿Y qué pasa si me rehúso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y alas. "Entonces te rehúsas y tus libros venden menos. Tu libro previo vendió lo suficientemente bien como para continuar imprimiéndolo y seguir sacando ganancia, pero todos nosotros ganaríamos más bits si lo hicieras."

Tenía ganas de rechinar mis dientes por lo molesto que estaba, pero ella tenía un buen punto.

Mientras mejor venda el libro, más bits haría… y mientras más bits gane, menos riesgo corro en todo esto.

Lo que significa que me podría preocupar menos si es que de alguna forma quedo sin dinero y tuviese que depender del dinero del gobierno otra vez o tener que tomar trabajo como camarero.

"…Esta bien," concedí.

"Excelente. Hay una fiesta en el jardín de castillo en cinco días. Puedo conseguirte una invitación. Es un evento formal, ¿Asumo que eso no será un problema?"

… Gracias, Rarity.

"No. No será problema."

"Bien. Te enviaré la invitación más tarde esta semana."

XXXXXXXX

 _Día 430._

 _¿¡Por qué diablos dejé que me convenciera de esto!? De alguna forma, mi agente publicitario me convenció de ir a algún tipo de fiesta lujosa en el jardín del catillo para promover mi libro._

 _Odio este tipo de cosas. Así que, ¡Qué importa si ir a estas fiestas lujosas hacen que mi libro venda mejor!_

 _Prefiero vivir de fideos instantáneos._

… _Fideos. Huh, acabo de darme cuenta que no he visto fideos instantáneos en ningún lado desde que llegué aquí. Extraño esas malditas cosas._

 _Incluso una copa barata. Vamos… ¡Tienen que existir en algún lado! No es como si fuera un concepto particularmente único. ¿Qué hay en ellos, harina y huevos? Los ponis comen ambos._

 _Hmm. Tendré que preguntarle a mis amigos si han oído de ellos._

 _Hombre, en verdad podría comer comida tailandesa ahora mismo. O china. Algo picante sería agradable. La mayoría de la comida poni no es muy picante, o al menos no tanto como devuelta en casa._

 _Ohhhh, comida india. Esa si es picante, no la versión occidental eso sí. Aun no formaba la resistencia para eso, la primera vez que la comí casi muero._

 _¿En que estaba?_

 _Oh cierto, quejándome sobre mi publicista. Son los nervios supongo. Odio esas malditas cosas. No soy un fan de las fiestas normales, y estas que son de la alta alcurnia son mucho peor._

 _Y no solo eso, no conoceré a nadie allí._

 _Solo estoy feliz de no tener que haber traído un 'acompañante'. ¿A quién diablos invitaría? ¿Luna? ¿Silver Leaf? ¿Celestia? No conocía ninguna otra yegua y apenas si conocía a Silver como algo más que 'Una Camarera Amigable'._

 _Pues, otra además de las portadoras de los elementos, pero solo las he visto una vez._

… _La idea de dejar entrar a Pinkie Pie a una sala llena de noble pomposos me llenaba de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo dudo que eso ayude a promover mi libro._

 _Bueno, al menos el traje me encaja como guante a la mano. Diablos, me queda mejor que cualquier cosa que haya tenido en la Tierra._

 _Aunque nunca antes había tenido un traje hecho a medida antes, solo los pre-hechos._

 _Realmente necesito recordar enviarle una carta con mis agradecimientos a Rarity por esto, no sé donde habría podido mandar a hacer un buen traje en menos de una semana._

 _El hecho de que la maldita cosa sea cómoda de traer, algo que pensé iba en contra de la ley en cuanto ropa lujosa se refiere, ayuda mucho._

 _Voy a mencionar su nombre a cada oportunidad que tenga esta noche, ella claramente sabe de su trabajo e intentaré enviarle tanta clientela como pueda._

… _Y ahora estoy demorándome intencionalmente para pasar menos tiempo en la fiesta…_

 _Bueno, llegar elegantemente tarde es algo que la gente hace… ¿O solo aplica para la gente rica? ¿O quizás solo para las mujeres?_

 _Mierda, ni siquiera sé si eso aplica en este mundo._

 _Supongo que podría ser el 'autor excéntrico'. Eso podría salir bien. ¿Quizás debería llevar puesto algún tipo de sombrero extraño en la cabeza?_

 _Me pregunto dónde puedo conseguir uno en tan poco tiempo._

… _¿Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, no es así?_

 _Mejor será que vaya de una vez y que se acabe pronto._

 _Page cierra bitácora._

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Le di una mirada a este aperitivo con forma de pepino que sostenía con mi magia antes de darle una mordida. Hmm. Sabía bastante bien.

Es más de lo que se puede decir del resto de esta… 'fiesta'.

Conteniendo un suspiro, tomé otro de esos aperitivos y me dirigí a uno de los árboles en el jardín del castillo.

Honestamente, para ser un evento formal, no estaba del todo mal. Pero después de una hora de estar socializando, ya estaba harto. Y ahora solo quería alejarme de ese ambiente por un momento.

Todo era falso y postizo. Todos ellos. Cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada risa en este lugar.

Bueno, quizás no todo, pero aun así todo aquí se siente tan… plástico.

El lugar estaba lleno primariamente de nobles y ponis ricachones de Canterlot. Yo era el poni más pobre aquí por una gran margen.

Al menos el traje que llevo puesto me hizo encajar con el resto de ellos.

Mientras comía del aperitivo, miré al otro lado de la muralla, al otro extremo del jardín, donde se encontraba la torre de Luna.

Preferiría estar allí, echado simplemente en el sofá, leyendo un libro mientras Luna trabaja en sus papeleos.

…Ahora que lo considero, hubiese preferido pasar la noche en el calabozo. Al menos ahí hubiese podido dormir algo. Quizás debería estar agradecido que estos ponis tuviesen suficiente tacto como para no mencionar ese maldito rumor si es que han oído de el en primer lugar.

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo? Ella no mencionó nada importante para el día de hoy, así que probablemente estará haciendo lo normal, firmando una que otra cosa y leyendo libros para poder actualizarse de los mil años en los que no se encontraba aquí.

Aunque dijo que pretendía reabrir la Corte Nocturna un par de días a la semana por primera vez en mil años, para permitir peticiones de sus súbditos.

Celestia ya tenía su corte abierta. Durante el día eso si.

Oh, la mayoría de las peticiones eran filtradas entre rangos a los burócratas y nobles. Estar a cargo de un país, incluso como… llamémosle como un dictador benevolente… toma mucho esfuerzo y en verdad tienes que saber cómo delegar trabajos.

Pero un par de días a la semana, todos podían hacer una cita a la Corte para hacer que sus voces sean oídas.

Ahora Luna comenzará a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que ese tiempo se duplique… asumiendo que no les importe que su corte sea en medio de la noche.

… Hablando de eso, me pregunto si a Luna le importara enseñarme esa 'burbuja silenciadora' que dice que ella usa en su cama para poder dormir durante el día. Tengo que recordar preguntarle. Mientras mis vecinos son usualmente callados… no son 'tan' callados, especialmente en la mañana, y como no tengo un trabajo normal, generalmente me gusta dormir hasta tarde. Especialmente después de pasar la mayoría de la noche con Luna.

Mientras consideraba si aun era muy temprano para hacer abandono de la fiesta, miré alrededor y parpadeé en sorpresa. ¿Era esa Rarity?

¡Lo era! Estaba hablando con Fancy Pants, que según tengo entendido, era rico… no estoy muy seguro de el por qué, dinero antiguo de una herencia supongo. Se podían ver bastantes ponis alrededor de él.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente en pensamiento mientras miraba a Rarity desplazarse para hablar con Fleur Des Lis que hasta donde yo sé, era algún tipo de modelo. Me recuerda un poco a Luna por como luce. Bueno, en la forma de su cuerpo al menos, incluso si sus colores fueran completamente diferentes.

No estoy seguro de por qué me sorprendió ver a Rarity aquí en verdad. Ella es del tipo que disfrutaría de estas juntas.

A Rarity le dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando me vio, y luego se dirigió a mí, "Blank Page, que bueno verte otra vez." dijo con una sonrisa.

Asintiendo, "A usted también, Lady Rarity." La saludé, "Debo agradecerte de nuevo por este traje. Es realmente bueno."

Ella sonrió, "Oh. Puedo hacer algo aun mejor con un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué te ha parecido esta pequeña fiesta?"

No pude evitar sonreír un poco también, "¿Honestamente? La encuentro terriblemente aburrida."

"¿Oh? Pero querido, ¡Esta es una de las fiestas más importantes del año!"

Negando con la cabeza. "No soy de este tipo de cosas, lamentablemente. No soy un poni de fiestas. Estoy aquí porque mi publicista insistió en que viniera, dijo que mi libro se vendería mejor si hablo con los ponis correctos."

"Bueno, ¡Ella ciertamente está en lo correcto!"

Encogiéndome de hombros, "Supongo…"

"Así que… ¿Cómo ha estado la Princesa Luna?" preguntó Rarity después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca.

"Bastante bien, hasta donde yo sé…" respondí dándole una mirada sospechosa, "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Rarity sonrió, "Oh, solo por curiosidad. Ustedes dos parecen ser bastante cercanos."

"…Lo somos. Amigos cercanos, si a eso te refieres."

"Pues pienso que es maravilloso." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa antes de mirar tras de ella, "…Discúlpame un momento, acabo de ver a alguien con el que simplemente 'tengo' que hablar."

"Por supuesto, no hay problema." Asentí mientras veía como la yegua se iba trotando.

Moviendo mis cascos por el pasto, consideré que es lo que haría ahora. Quedarme o…

Nope.

Nope, a la mierda con esto. Me voy de aquí. Un par de libros extras que se vendan no valen la pena por este aburrimiento, dudo que esto haya ayudado mucho de todas formas. Estuve aquí, me vieron estar aquí, y hablé con una cantidad considerable de ponis.

Comenzando a dirigirme a la salida me pause por medio segundo y luego cambie de rumbo. Quizás un par más de esos aperitivos de pepino primero.

Eran bastante buenos después de todo.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Me tomé un periodo bastante largo de vacaciones jeje. Pero ahora volverán los siguientes capítulos, aunque puede que no con la misma frecuencia que antes(uno diario). Quizás sean 3 por semana, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y si se me da la gana principalmente xD**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 450._

 _Mi nuevo libro fue estrenado ayer. Le envié una copia a Twilight Sparkle un par de días atrás, firmado y todo como prometí. La mayoría del día de ayer lo gasté una sesión de firma de libros. Quedé impresionado por la cantidad de ponis que vinieron._

 _Luna, por supuesto, recibió una copia antes que los demás. Yo le mostré la primera película en mis sueños después de todo, pero ella nunca vio las demás. Así que quería mantener el resto como una sorpresa._

 _Honestamente, no puedo esperar a ver como reaccionaran._

 _Un mundo entero conociendo a 'Sky, Yo soy tu padre.' No es solo el escribir y compartir las historias lo que amo._

 _Las reacciones son aun mejor… y no solo eso, pero hace que la gente piense, que imagine. Incluso usando una historia que ya sé, como una adaptación de 'La guerra de las galaxias'. Aún así es crear mundos, gente, en la mente de los demás._

 _La palabra correcta… o incorrecta en el lugar apropiado puede cambiar el rumbo del mundo. Por eso es que la gente decía que el lápiz es más poderoso que la espada._

 _No es que piense que mi escritura haga eso, incluso con este tatuaje mágico en mi trasero para mejorar mis habilidades. Pero espero que provea a estos ponis con al menos algo de entretenimiento. Darles mundos fantásticos para perderse en el momento._

 _Para hacerlos soñar de nuevo._

 _XXXXXXXX_

Levanté la mirada de mi diario al escuchar a alguien golpeando mi puerta. ¿Hmm? Es muy temprano para que sea el cartero.

Dejando la pluma en el escritorio, me dirigí a la puerta.

"Oh, hola Thunder Cloud."

El pegaso sonrió. "Hola Page, estaba pasado por el lugar así que aproveché de venir aquí a ver en que estabas."

"En nada realmente." Respondí agitando mi cabeza, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar mientras cerraba mi diario con mi magia. "Simplemente… relajándome. Tomándome un par de días para hacer nada ahora que el nuevo libro ya salió a la venta."

"Oh cierto, lo vi mientras me dirigía aquí. El imperio contraataca. Buen titulo. Sabes, probablemente debería leerlos en algún punto." Dijo mientras miraba alrededor. "Hmm, esperaba que tu casa estuviese más… repleta de libros."

Miré alrededor también. Supongo que aun lucía algo rudimentaria, solo he comprado una cama nueva y puesto un estante que ahora estaba llena de libros.

Pero además de eso no había mucho más que una pila de papeles en el escritorio al lado de mi diario.

"¿Qué esperabas, libros y borradores por todos lados?" Reí mientras alcanzaba una copia del libro 'Una nueva esperanza' con mi magia. "Toma."

"Oh… Gracias. Pero podría haber comprado una." Dijo mientras ponía el libro bajo su ala.

Encogiéndome de hombros. "Tengo como cinco de esos esparcidos por ahí. Así que ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?"

"Nada realmente. No hubo entrenamiento hoy y no tengo nada planeado." Dijo y continuo; "La mayoría de mis amigos se fueron a la escuela de clima o algo parecido."

El sistema de escuelas acá era interesante. De hecho me recordaba un poco a como era de vuelta en casa. Desde los 7 a los 16 años, ibas a la escuela sin importar que. Aprendías las cosas básicas, leer, escribir, geografía, historia, matemáticas.

A los dieciséis te graduabas y luego, o hacías algo que tuviese que ver con tu talento especial… o en caso de cosas más avanzadas, como controlar el clima, ibas a otra escuela o trabajabas como un aprendiz de un profesional.

Los guardias en cambio, tenían una edad mínima de diecisiete para aplicar lo que significa que él estaría atascado por otro año antes de poder entrar.

Asentí. "Sé que se siente." Frunciendo el ceño en pensamiento continué; "Bueno, no estoy exactamente muy ocupado estoy días. Deberíamos poder encontrar algo que hacer. Y si no hay nada, aun podemos hacer una parada en los campos de entrenamiento para que puedas lanzarme cosas. Ahora si realmente creo entender como hacer bien un escudo. Podemos pensar que otra cosa hacer más tarde."

Cloud sonrió al oír eso. "Oh, ¿En verdad?"

"Si, en verdad. No me ha fallado en más de un mes."

Sabiamente no le dije que el simple hecho de usar el hechizo me dejaba exhausto.

"Pues suena b-" Comenzó a decir antes de que una golpe en la puerta lo interrumpiera.

Levantando una ceja me dirigí hacia afuera y me encontré con un batponi.

"¿Si?"

"¿Blank Page?" Preguntó y sacó un par de pergaminos de su bolsa.

"Si, ese sería yo."

"Un mensaje, señor." Dijo y me pasó los pergaminos, permitiéndome sostenerlos con mi magia.

Asentí. "Gracias."

"Que tenga un buen día, señor" Dijo antes de irse.

Mirando los pergaminos en pensamiento, cerré la puerta antes de voltearme y encontrarme a Cloud mirándome con curiosidad.

"Puedo dejarte a solas para que puedas verlos en privado. Si fueron entregados por un guardia real, deben ser importante."

Agitando la cabeza. "No te preocupes, Simplemente los revisaré y luego nos podremos ir."

Comenzando con el más pequeño, tiré de la corea para abrirlo.

XXXXXXXX

 _Querido Page,_

 _ **¡LO ADORO!**_

 _Luna, Princesa de la Noche y Maestra de los Sueños._

XXXXXXXX

Sonriendo, dejé el otro pergamino en el estante. Me alegro que le haya gustado.

"Vamos, hora de irse."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

El guardia me dejo entrar a los cuartos de Luna, salté hacia el sofá y esperé echado a que ella volviera del balcón en el que levantaba la luna.

Había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero no pude resistirme ya que estaba realmente curioso. La noche anterior fue la primera vez que había dirigido la Corte Nocturna y quería saber cómo le había ido.

Quiero decir, podría haber ido a ella, estaba abierta para el público. Pero con los rumores que han estado rondando, no quería 'echarle más madera al fuego' por decirlo así.

Usando mi magia, me quité los morrales y los puse en la mesa, sacando un libro antes de darle una mirada a las puertas del balcón.

No es como que tuviera que esperar demasiado para que el brillo que venía de la ventana se disipara y Luna volviera adentro, la luna brillando tras de ella.

"Page. Llegaste temprano." Dijo con un sonrisa cuando me vio en el sofá antes de acercase.

"Estaba demasiado curioso para esperar más. ¿Cómo salió todo?"

Luna sonrió moviendo sus orejas, sentándose en el sillón opuesto al mío, "¿Cómo salió que cosa?" respondió mientras yo bajaba el libro a la mesa entre ambos.

Le di una mirada condescendiente y un pequeño golpe en el pecho. "La Corte Nocturna."

"Hmm…" Dijo encogiéndose de alas, apoyando su costado contra el soporta espaldas del sillón, "Salió… suficientemente bien."

Incliné mi cabeza, no muy feliz por su respuesta, "¿A qué te refieres?"

Luna suspiró, "Cuando pasó algo todo salió bien. Es solo que no pasaron muchas cosas. Hubo un total de cinco peticionarios."

Levanté una ceja al oír eso, "…Cinco?"

Eso no era mucho. Sé que la Corte de Celestia está siempre llena de ponis.

Ella asintió, "Fue… casi como lo era antes de mi exilio." Dijo con una expresión de tristeza, admitió; "…No, eso no es verdad. Fue mejor que eso, más ponis están despiertos ahora de a cómo era antes."

"Fue solo la primera vez, Luna. Estoy seguro que más ponis vendrán cuando se corra la voz y este todo más establecido." Dije, moviendo mis orejas mientras la miraba, "Si es que no es por otra cosa. Tarde o temprano alguien se va a dar cuenta de que en vez de tener que esperar por semanas para hablar con tu hermana, pueden simplemente esperar hasta las una de la mañana y hacer una petición contigo."

"…Quizás." Suspiró. "Pero aun creo que habrá una cantidad desproporcionada de pasteleros."

Sonriendo, "¿Vino alguno ayer?"

Luna asintió, "Así es. Un joven pastelero deseaba abrir una pastelería aquí en Canterlot. Ya había sido rechazado por un préstamo previamente, así que decidió pedirle un préstamo a la corona."

"¿Y como salió todo?"

"Lo obtuvo." Dijo con una sonrisa, "Trajo ejemplos de su trabajo, y eran dignos de nuestras mesas. Hubiese sido un crimen para este reino retener los fondos que el necesitaba."

"Tengo que recordar visitarlo cuando abra su tienda si lo que dices es cierto." Respondí.

"Si no hubiese querido abrir su propia pastelería, le habría ofrecido un lugar en la cocina real." Dijo Luna, "El resto de las peticiones fueron de nobles menores deseando todo tipo de cosas. Unos querían apoyo para una nueva ley, otros querían permisos de construcción. Lord Rune Shield quería un puerto para dirigibles en su mansión."

"¿Y lo obtuvo?"

"¿Y demoler al menos quince casas para tener el espacio? No realmente." Luna sonrió y tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesa, "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Encogiéndome de hombros, "Ya conozco el hechizo de calor. Intento aprender el de frío…" antes de sonreír y admitir, "Principalmente para mantener las bebidas heladas en medio del verano."

Luna asintió y empezó a ojear el libro, cerrándolo y poniéndolo en la mesa, "Es un hechizo relativamente difícil. Congelar algo es más difícil que calentarlo. Agregar energía es más fácil que removerla."

"Bueno eso es lo que dice la ecuación. Desearía ser más bueno en esto de la 'magia'." Suspiré y giré mi cabeza mirando a mi cutiemark, "Tener una marca para magia habría sido… increíble."

Eso hizo que la Princesa dejara escapar una risa, "¿Cómo la estudiante de mi hermana?"

Asintiendo, "Pues… si, supongo. Debes admitir, que la habilidad de trabajar con magia con tanta facilidad es bastante más asombroso a que se te haga más fácil el escribir."

Luna sonrió, "Page, tu amas escribir."

"Bueno… si. Pero aun así. Magia habría sido asombroso."

Ella suspiró, "Pues, nada dice que 'tienes' que seguir tu marca. Simplemente te muestra la primera cosas que amas hacer y encuentra que eres bastante bueno en ella. Nada dice que es la única cosa que amas hacer y eres bueno en ella. Hay bastantes ponis en el mundo que tienen su talento especial como su pasatiempos, no como su trabajo." Antes de sonreír, "Y muchas veces es cómo interpretar tu marca. Tú eres un habilidoso escritor… pero ¿Es ese tu talento? Te despertaste con esta marca, no la conseguiste de una forma normal."

"Yo… ¿creo que lo es?" Dije en pensamiento, "Digo, se me hace más fácil escribir aquí que lo que recuerdo devuelta en casa antes de obtener esta marca. Y amo escribir."

Se me acercó para mirar mejor mi cutiemark. Luna tenía un olor suave a jazmín.

"Es posible encontrarse con cutiemarks para varias cosas. Digamos que alguien recibe una cutiemark de una taza de café. Ellos podrían ser especialistas en mezclas, producción o agricultura el ella. Hay muchas maneras de interpretar cada talento. Todo depende del dueño y como ellos lo quieran ver, lo que ellos quieran hacer. Page, los ponis no son esclavos de sus marcas."

Consideré eso por un momento y luego asentí, "Así que, ¿Qué más podría significar?"

"¿Un pergamino en blanco a medio abrir?" Luna se encogió de hombros mientras miraba mi marca, "Podría ser cualquier cosa en realidad. Aprender de libros, incluso hacer papel. O escribir, llenar ese pergamino en blanco. Todo depende de lo que tú quieras, Page. Hasta donde sabemos, podría incluso ser el pergamino de un hechizo."

Me reí con eso y levanté mi libro con mi magia mientras Luna se devolvía y dejaba de mirarme el trasero, "Eso sería forzarlo un poco ¿no crees?. Y si así lo fuera, no tendría tantos problemas con esta cosa."

"Twilight Sparkle también tuvo que comenzar de cero en algún momento. Tu solo has tenido magia por un año."

Agitando mi cabeza le sonreí, "Gracias, pero sé que nunca seré ningún tipo de super brujo. No hay suficiente poder. Con tiempo, puede que aprenda habilidades en las que sea bueno, pero realmente no tengo tanto poder, al menos se eso. Comparado con otros unicornios que he visto, a lo mucho estoy al nivel del promedio."

Ella sonrió de vuelta, "El unicornio promedio puede hacer mucho más de lo que ellos piensan si ponen suficiente tiempo para practicar. Pero debo admitir que la estudiante de mi hermana es extraordinariamente poderosa y tiene una gran aptitud para la magia. Ahora, ¿Quieres que te asista en enseñarte este hechizo?"

"…Si por favor."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Miré la gran manzana roja y luego la levante en el aire hasta que estuviese frente a mí, concentrando mi magia en ella.

Luna asintió a mi lado, su costado a punto de tocar el mío, susurró en mi oreja. "Bien. Ahora construye el hechizo en tu mente, recuerda las ecuaciones. No puedes borrar el calor, necesitas transmitirlo a algo más. No puedes destruir la energía, necesita ser re-direccionada. Absórbela con tu magia."

En vez de responder, me concentré en la manzana que sostenía. Cuidadosamente, cerrando mis ojos antes de concentrarme completamente en sentirla en mi magia, lentamente moviendo la energía alrededor mientras pensaba intensamente en lo que quería hacer.

Congelar la manzana.

Deténganse pequeños átomos. Cálmense. Tranquilos, es hora de dormir.

Un sonido de conmoción proveniente de la puerta de entrada me hizo mirar hacia el lado.

"¡Page! ¡No te des-" Luna no pudo llegar más lejos que eso antes de que la manzana explotara en nuestras caras, convirtiéndose en un polvo de partículas de manzanas que nos cubrieron de la cabeza hasta los cascos y una gran porción de la habitación también.

"-concentres…" Luna terminó su oración lentamente antes de suspirar y darme una mirada de desapruebo.

Hice una mueca, intentando no sonrojarme de la vergüenza. "…lo siento."

Eso no era algo que esperase que pasara y definitivamente algo que no esperaba nos cubriera a nosotros y a la mitad de la habitación en manzana vaporizada. Repentinamente estaba feliz de no haber practicado con una botella de cidra como lo había planeado en un principio.

Esa habría sido… una mala decisión.

Luna limpió su nariz de restos de manzana antes de mirarme nuevamente. Lucia bastante graciosa, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto en puré de manzana, trozos de manzana flotando en su melena como si fueran pequeños asteroides.

Probablemente yo lucia igual de gracioso para ella ya que no tengo idea quien comenzó a reír primero, pero pronto estuvimos apoyados entre ambos, buscando soporte para no caer.

"Hay veces en que puedo ver el por qué Tia ama tanto enseñar." rió antes de levantarse completamente. "Rara vez se vuelve una actividad aburrida."

"De alguna forma dudo que la Princesa Celestia haya terminado cubierta en puré de manzana tan a menudo. No puedo ver a Twilight Sparkle cometiendo un error como este." Dije con una sonrisa, alcanzando con un casco la insignia real de Luna para limpiarla. "Disculpa por el desastre, no tenía intenciones de cubrirte en suciedad."

Oh no, ¡Literalmente cubrí las joyas reales de puré de manzana!

Ella bufó. "No sería la primera vez que algo así sucede y estoy segura de que no será la última. Además, limpiar esto es una tarea simple. Pero primero, necesito saber de que se trataba todo ese alboroto afuera." Dijo y trotó a la puerta, dejándome solo intentando sacar un trozo de manzana de mi oreja… con mi casco.

Estúpida fruta.

"¡Tía Luna!" una voz exclamó. "Estos guardias rufianes se rehusaban a permitirme la entrada."

"Eso es porque estaban haciendo su trabajo, Sobrino." Luna suspiró. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Hay un asunto importante que necesito discutir contigo, tía." La voz declaró mientras caminaba por al lado de ella para entrar a la habitación, revelando a un gran unicornio blanco de melena rubia. El era más grande que yo, pero no en altura como Luna y Celestia.

El se pauso, mirando más de cerca a Luna. "Es eso… manzana?"

"Si, Blueblood, lo es." Suspiró. "¿Podríamos tener esta discusión en otro momento?"

"¡Pero es un asunto de corte! ¡Los burócratas se rehúsan a-" comenzó a reclamar antes de que sus ojos pasaran sobre mí.

Le di un pequeño saludo con mi casco. "Hola."

Me miró por un momento antes de volverse a Luna. "Tía… yo no le puse ningún peso a esos rumores mal intencionados acerca de ti y un… plebeyo, pero esto… tía, ¿¡Cómo puedes degradarte con un plebeyo!? ¡No hay diferencia a estar con un Grifo!"

Uhm.

Luna no lucia feliz, su melena se movía más rápido de lo normal y pude haber jurado que sus ojos se pusieron un poco más oscuros. "Sobrino, puede que mi hermana soporte tu actitud, pero yo no."

"Pero ti-"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Luna comandó, su casco golpeando el piso de piedra con un crujido, su voz parecía hacer temblar las piedras bajo sus cascos. "Discutiremos este asunto más tarde. ¡Déjanos!"

"Pe-" alcanzó a decir impactado.

"Vete. Y cuando mis guardias digan que estoy ocupada, respetaras eso en el futuro."

"Yo… si tía, lo haré." Dijo finalmente dando una pequeña reverencia antes de irse, la puerta cerrándose tras de él. "¡T-Tía Celestia oirá de esto!" se pudo escuchar finalmente al otro lado de la puerta un momento más tarde.

Bueno, eso fue algo.

Luna suspiró y comenzó mover las piezas del suelo que había dañado antes de acercase a mí. "Me disculpo por las acciones de mi sobrino. Ese lado de la familia fue una vez honorable y poderosa, gobernando justamente y con convicción. Es una decepción verlos reducidos a… eso. Y no es el peor, solo uno de los más bulliciosos."

Levantando uno de mis cascos para observarlo. "No te preocupes, de hecho no me importa mucho el comentario que hizo de los grifos. Ser capaz de volar sin tener que perder mis manos no habría sido nada malo en mi punto de vista, hubiera sido igualmente bueno a ser un unicornio en mi opinión. Estoy más preocupado que ese estúpido rumor te cause problemas. Hmmm, quizás deberíamos decirle quien soy en realidad. Solo para ver el nivel máximo de 'indignación' al que uno puede llegar. Ya sabes, por la ciencia."

"…Quizás deberíamos encontrar una forma de devolverle el favor a mi hermana por empezar ese rumor." Luna rió, ignorando mi comentario antes de golpear mi costado con una de sus alas. "Y te prefiero como unicornio."

Le saqué la lengua por decir eso. "Suena como un plan."

Ella sonrió y levanto sus alas de nuevo, inspeccionando por pedazos de manzanas en sus plumas. "Pero quizás deberíamos hace algo acerca de esto primero, antes que este jugo de manzana se empiece a secar."

"… Mejor tu haz el hechizo. No quiero hacerme explotar." Dije con inquietud solo para recibir una risa en respuesta.

"¿Hechizo? No, visitaremos los baños reales." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos, sígueme."

Dudé por un momento." ¿Baños? Uhm, Luna… no podemos compartir baños así de simple…"

Girando su cabeza para mirarme, se detuvo, confundida. "¿Por qué no? Sería bastante grande incluso para múltiples alicornios del tamaño de mi hermana. Cabemos perfectamente los dos."

"Pero es…" comencé a decir antes de sentirme muy estúpido.

Todo esto de 'bañarse en privado' que los humanos hacían era principalmente por la desnudez. Pero aquí, estamos siempre en ese estado.

Literalmente la única diferencia entre sentarse en un baño y sentarse en el sofá, era que en una de ella estaríamos en el agua.

"Lo lamento, estoy siendo estúpido, es algo de la cultura humana que ahora no aplica realmente." Di una pequeña risa y agité la cabeza, caminada hacia ella. Luna me dio una mirada curiosa, así que sonreí y continué: "Te lo explicaré en el camino."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Mi pluma hizo otra línea en el papel mientras yo me relajaba sobre el pasto, mi costado apoyado en un árbol, un cono de helado flotando a mi lado y una botella de cidra de bajo alcohol en el pasto al otro. Miraba mientras un unicornio caminaba por las calles, aprovechando de pasear en uno de los últimos días cálidos antes de que llegue la temporada de frío.

"¿Qué haces? Has estado escribiendo en esa cosa por más de una hora." Preguntó Thunder Cloud mientras se bajaba de las ramas del árbol en el que me había estado relajando.

Me encogí de hombros y anoté a un pegaso que pasaba cerca de los techos de las casas, "Solo haciendo un poco de investigación ligera. Estoy curioso acerca del ratio de población entre las tres subespecies de ponis."

Cloud inclinó su cabeza en duda, "…Contar cuantos de cada tribu han pasado?"

"Si, algo así. Hasta ahora, tengo 53 unicornios, 20 pegasos y 10 ponis terrestres. ¿Es ese un ratio normal de población?"

El pegaso encogió sus alas y se sentó en el pasto, "Pues, Canterlot es una ciudad unicornio. Tiene sentido que hayan más de ellos por aquí. Digo, Hay bastantes pegasos, y ponis terrestres también, pero si, la mayoría son unicornios. Cloudsdale está casi completamente compuesta de pegasos con un puñado de unicornios. Y hay una gran cantidad de pueblos pequeños en los que casi todos son ponis terrestres."

Hice una mueca al escuchar eso, "…Por qué? ¿Por qué se separan tanto? ¿Acaso las subespecies se miran en menos entre ellas?"

Cloud negó con la cabeza, "No… no desde la unificación al menos. Pero en general cada tribu prefiere vivir en diferentes lugares. Nosotros los pegasos preferimos vivir en las nubes. Ustedes unicornios no saben lo cómodo que es dormir sobre una nube. Además, nos gusta ser capaces de movernos de un lugar a otro." Explicó antes de encogerse de hombros, "Bueno, mi familia ha estado en Canterlot por un largo tiempo. Pero me refiero a en general, sabes…?"

Asentí en pensamiento, "¿Y las otras dos tribus?"

El dio un pequeño ronquido mientras se movía en el pasto, "¿Cómo voy a saber yo?"

"Hmmm." Asentí, marcando a otro poni terrestre que pasaba trotando por las calles. Si iba a hacer este estudio en su totalidad, necesitaría visitar muchas ciudades y pueblos. Posiblemente gastando semanas en cada una y en diferentes lugar dentro de las mismas ciudades para que las estadísticas fueran lo más parcial posible.

Todo eso por una curiosidad personal pasajera al no saber por qué no veía tantos ponis terrestres en comparación con el resto. O supongo que le podría preguntarle a alguien en el castillo, ese tipo de información debería ser registrado en el departamento de impuestos. Si es que puedo obtener acceso a eso en cualquier caso. Así que… o pasar por una tremenda cantidad de papeleo o estar meses haciendo investigación de campo.

Puse mi pluma, tinta y papel devuelta en el morral. Nope, no haré ninguna de esas.

Y es por eso que nunca seré un científico. Puede que me guste la colecta de información y puede que este curioso por saber, pero no hay forma de que vaya a poner el esfuerzo necesario para conseguir un resultado real, actual y científico. Y estaría sorprendido si es que nadie ha hecho este tipo de estudio antes, así que probablemente lo buscaré en la biblioteca.

Cloud sabía que en un principio yo no era un unicornio. Había quedado tan asombrado como Swift la primera vez que le dije, pero tenía una nota que la Princesa Luna y Princesa Celestia habían hecho para confirmar a cualquiera de que esa era la verdad.

Incluso así, tomo bastante llegar a convencerlo por completo, pero al menos significaba que no tenía que preocuparme tanto de lo que decía cuando estaba con él.

Flotando mi helado para darle una lamida, entristecí, encontrándolo ya derretido. Maldición. Lo miré un momento y luego lo deposite en un basurero cercano.

Abriendo el corcho de la cidra y tomando un sorbo, hice una mueca antes de que con mucho cuidado lanzara un hechizo con la cantidad mínima de poder para enfriarla. Tomé otro sorbo. Ahh mucho mejor.

Enfriar era mucho, mucho más fácil que congelar… Podía congelar ahora, pero aun era complicado. Solo enfriar no necesitaba tanto poder para usarse, y como tal, incluso si me equivocara al lanzarlo, no haría que nada explotase.

"Así que, ¿Qué cuentas?" le pregunté al pegaso mientras cerraba la botella con el corcho.

El bostezó, "No mucho. Me iré a Cloudsdale mañana… necesito dar una prueba para renovar mi licencia de clima básico."

"…Licencia de clima? ¿Pensé que querías ser un guardia? ¿Fuiste a la escuela de clima?"

Cloud agitó la cabeza, "Nope. Pero si fui al campamento de vuelo, el cual te enseña lo básico y te da una licencia de clima. Necesito renovarla cada dos años para que se me permita trabajar en asuntos climáticos en casi de una emergencia. A veces una tormenta se sale de control y se llaman a todos los pegasos calificados para ayudar. Además… todos los guardias pegasos necesitan tener su licencia de clima básico. Por la misma razón."

Asentí, "Ah… Pues eso tiene sentido. Desearía poder visitar Cloudsdale, debe ser una vista increíble."

"Si puedes."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero está hecha de nubes!"

El sintió, "Si, lo está. Pero mientras te mantengas adentro, las nubes son compactas para que todos puedan pararse en ellas." Explicó, "¿De qué otra manera tendríamos muebles y cosas ahí? ¡Se caerían a través de ellas! Haha."

…Eso tiene mucho sentido…

"Además," continuó. "Los unicornios pueden usar hechizos para caminar sobre las nubes."

"No soy el mejor en lo que a magia respecta… Pero eso es algo en lo que estoy interesado en aprender." Respondí con una sonrisa. "¡Sería genial visitar ahí!"

Cloud estrechó sus alas antes de relajarse otra vez, "Cloudsdale es bastante genial. Hey finalmente me di el tiempo de leer ese libro tuyo."

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Genial. Creo que terminaré de leerlo esta noche y empezaré a leer el otro cuando me vaya mañana."

"Me alegro que te haya gustado."

El asintió, "La Isla de la Muerte fue una gran idea. No puedo esperar a ver si consiguen destruirla. ¿Has empezando a escribir el próximo libro?"

"El tercer y último libro no le he comenzado aun." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, "No ha pasado mucho desde que el segundo libro salió a la venta, así que me tomaré un par de meses más para relajarme y escribir de otras cosas, practicar mi magia y cosas así. Aclarar mi cabeza, sabes…"

"Genial, eso está bien."

Me gusta escribir distintas cosas después de un tiempo. Puede que incluso escriba algo completamente original, un copilado de historias cortas y algo así.

Justo en ese momento algo que había leído un tiempo atrás me vino a la mente, "Hey Cloud… cuando estés en Cloudsdale, ¿Crees poder conseguirme una botella llena de arcoíris?"

"¿Arcoíris? Seguro, conozco un lugar que los vende para fiestas, ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy algo curioso. Nunca he visto un arcoíris en forma líquida antes."

Según el libro, era bebestible incluso cuando no tuvieran buen sabor. Solo quiero saber cómo se ve una botella de arcoíris.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 495._

 _He probado el arcoíris, y es increíble. No, enserio, el arcoíris líquido que hacen en Cloudsdale es la salsa picante más asombrosa del mundo._

 _La mayoría de la comida poni no es tan picante, e incluso cuando lo es, no pasa de ser algo más que moderado. Me gustan las cosas un poco más fuertes de vez en cuando._

 _¡Si no me hace llorar no es lo suficientemente picante!_

 _En otras noticias, el ambiente se está poniendo más frío afuera, hay un aviso de nieve para mañana. Casi un año y medio aquí, y aun encuentro raro que puedan controlar manualmente el clima._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no he escrito en este diario por casi un mes. En verdad debería hacerlo más a menudo o puede que pierda el hábito._

… _De cualquier forma, estamos a un mes del siguiente feriado. La celebración de invierno llamada 'La noche de los corazones cálidos'. Yo no presté mucha atención a las fechas importantes el año pasado, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo lástima por mi mismo como para celebrar cualquier cosa._

 _Esta vez pretendo prestarle más atención a todas ellas. Esta en especial es bastante agradable, centrándose en la unión de las tribus en amistad y unificación._

 _No estoy seguro si es una historia real o un mito, pero me gusta el sentimiento detrás de ella. Es algo así como navidad de vuelta en casa._

 _No soy una persona religiosa y tampoco lo era mi familia. Sin contar a una de mis abuelas posiblemente. Pero aun así celebrábamos, navidad y festivos parecidos… simplemente porque era una escusa para juntar a toda la familia, intercambiar regalos y comer buena comida._

 _La noche de los corazones cálidos suena parecida en ese sentido. Juntarse con amigos, darse regalos entre si y comer buena comida._

 _Y eso es algo en lo que puedo concordar con este planeta._

 _En otras noticias más urgentes, estoy a punto de salir. Swift se graduó de la guardia(Soldado raso) ayer, y hay una fiesta planeada para… cinco minutos atrás. Diablos… estoy atrasado._

 _Haré esto rápido entonces. No soy muy fanático de las fiestas, pero iré a esta. Seguramente será más divertida que cualquier otra, incluso si la mayoría de los ponis ahí sean sus compañeros._

 _El resto de su entrenamiento lo hará mientras trabaja aparentemente, tienen un 'campo de entrenamiento' en el que los emparejan con un guardia con experiencia después de la graduación para seguir su entrenamiento por otro año._

 _Ese método parece funcionarles._

 _Tengo que correr, escribiré más, más tarde, si es que recuerdo o si tengo algo que valga la pena escribir._

 _Page, cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXX

Ugh.

¿Por qué mi boca sabe como si algo se hubiera muerto ahí adentro? Posiblemente un gusano del desierto por lo seca que siento la lengua.

Forzando a abrir los ojos, me retracté inmediatamente al ver la luz. Maldita sea. Debí haber tenido mejor juicio a la hora de aceptar una competencia de tragos con un puñado de soldados.

Incluso cuando estaba semi-borracho, debí haber sabido que era una mala idea.

Espera, ¿Esta no es mi casa?

Me congelé por un momento y luego revisé a mi alrededor antes de dejar salir un suspiro de relajo. Estaba en un sofá y no en una cama con alguien.

Intenté sentarme con algo de problemas, me sobé la cabeza y bostecé. Ouch… mierda, odio las resacas. Es por eso que nunca bebo tanto.

Ahora… ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

El lugar lucía bastante acogedor y parecía que estaba en la sala de estar, el sol entraba por las ventanas tras de mí, iluminando el cuarto completamente.

Pinturas, libros, una chimenea y una mesa al lado del sofá. Todo de un color muy suave. No es como si el lugar no necesitara un poco de limpieza. Habían muchas cosas fuera de su lugar, y más de una botella tirada por ahí.

Un ronquido me llamó la atención, miré sobre el poza brazo, para ver a un pegaso de color gris durmiendo en el suelo, abrazando una botella.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Era uno de los compañeros de Swift… Precision Strike o algo así.

¿Era esta su casa?

"¡Buenos días!" una voz demasiado alegre interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta y vi a una unicornio azul trotando de una de las puertas y luego cerrándola.

"Buenos días." Pude responder con algo de trabajo, "Minuertte, ¿cierto?"

"¡Le diste al clavo en el primer intento!" respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Quieres desayuno?"

La mismísima idea me causaba algo de nauseas, pero aun así asentí. Sabía que me sentiría mejor después de algo de comida y agua, "…Si por favor, ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?"

Ella rió, "El bar cerró y necesitábamos otro lugar para continuar la fiesta. No podíamos ir a la casa de los padres de Swift exactamente así que vinimos a mi casa. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Puede que haya tenido una o cinco copas de más." Gruñí, "Me disculpo por eso. ¿Dónde está Swift?"

Ella sonrió y apunto a la misma puerta de la cual había salido, luego se dirigió a lo que asumí era la cocina, "En mi habitación. Durmiendo como un bebé."

Heh. Bastardo con suerte.

Parándome con algo de dificultad del sofá, estaba por primera vez muy feliz de tener cuatro patas repentinamente, agarré un par de botellas para tirarlas a la basura antes de seguir a su novia a la cocina.

Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar con el desayuno.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	41. Capitulo 41

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"…Odio los inviernos." Me quejé. Tiritando un poco a pesar de estar usando un hechizo de calor y una bufanda. Miré a los cielos, "Pero tienes razón, el aire helado hace que las estrellas se vean más claras, así que supongo que vale la pena."

Luna sonrió, luciendo como si el clima no le afectara en lo más mínimo, "Casi he olvidado lo que es sentir frío. No lo he sentido desde… desde que me convertí en Alicornio." Admitió, acercándose y poniendo un ala sobre mí, "¿Qué tal ahora?"

La miré algo avergonzado pero me incliné hacia ella para capturar su calor, "Mucho mejor, gracias."

Con una sonrisa me empujó más hacia ella, "Pero quizás sea mejor entrar al calor, Se está haciendo tarde y realmente debería terminar ese papeleo."

"Lo siento."

Luna quitó su ala de mi lomo y empujó mi costado con ella, "Me agrada tu compañía, Page. En verdad aprecio que te quedes despierto, especialmente hoy." Dijo mientras abría la puerta que nos permitía volver a entrar a la torre, hacia la llameante chimenea y al olor de… chocolate caliente? ¿Cuándo trajeron eso?

Cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro me quité la bufanda, "No es como si fuera un problema si duermo hasta mediodía o incluso más tarde, no tengo un trabajo que requiera que madrugue. Puedo escribir cuando yo quiera en verdad. Todo lo que necesito es algo donde escribir y algo con que escribir." Dije antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa, "Y preferiblemente mucha cafeína."

La princesa asintió y tomó una taza de chocolate caliente mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio, el aura de su magia azul tomó el primer montón de papeles para empezar a revisarlos, "¿Ingresos extras para la escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados? ¿Por qué terminó esto entre mis papeles?"

Yo solo me encogí de hombros mirando mi taza de chocolate, me eché en el sofá y tomé un pequeño sorbo.

Caliente.

Muy caliente.

Devolviendo la taza a la mesa, saqué papel y pluma de mi morral, tomando una mejor posición sentado para empezar a hacer algunos borradores.

Esto se sentía... placentero.

El crepitar del fuego, el sonido de la pluma contra el papel y el viento aullando fuera de la torre mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer.

Quizás mi opinión del invierno estaba equivocada. Siempre y cuando no tenga que estar afuera en el frío, esto, después de todo, se sentía bastante agradable.

Terminando una historia corta un par de horas más tarde, la re-leí antes de dejarla en la mesa.

"¿Está terminada?" Luna preguntó mientras miraba por sobre sus papeles.

"Mhmm. Puedes leerla más tarde si quieres, aunque no es nada serio, solo un par de escenas a la azar que salieron de mi cabeza. Literalmente borradores." Expliqué antes de darle otra probada a mi chocolate, ya se había enfriado lo suficiente como para poder beberla.

Ella agitó su cabeza y le dio a su horrendo papeleo una mirada que podría prenderle fuego antes de firmar la última hoja del montón.

Terminando esa parte de su trabajo, saltó de su silla y se aproximo a unírseme en el sofá, echándose en el lado opuesto a mí, "Debería estar feliz de que no tienes que hacer ese tipo de papeleo. Extraño los tiempos antes de que la burocracia existiera."

Puse una cara de desconsuelo, "No digas eso, tengo una junta con un contador mañana, para ver cuales serán mis impuestos." Dije antes de apuntarla con mi casco, "Señora magnate ladrona."

Eso la hizo reír, "Intentaremos no dejarte demasiado pobre." Ella insinuó, sacando la lengua.

"No son los impuestos los que me molestan, es el tramite y el papeleo." Gruñí.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, 'Estamos' intentando simplificar las leyes de impuesto. Ese libro ha estado creciendo en proporciones los últimos mil años. Es solo que estoy tratando de encontrar un forma de hacerlo sin que la mitad de los nobles lloren como si los estuvieran matando, a ellos y a sus 'expectativas'."

Asentí, "Sus lagrimas serán mi suministro de tinta para los años porvenir, gracias su alteza." Insinué devuelta con una forzada reverencia antes de sonreír, "Así que, ¿iras a la obra de 'La noche de los corazones cálidos'? Oí que Twilight y sus amigas la están organizando este año."

Luna asintió, "Tia se los pidió. Creo que lo harán bastante bien. Por mi parte, yo no estaré atendiendo. Encuentro la obra algo… desagradable y difícil de ver."

"Lo que pasa en la obra no es realmente lo que pasó, ¿verdad?"

La princesa suspiró y encogió una ala, "Lo es… en su mayoría. Pero es una versión muy censurada, sin incluir las batallas y la completa guerra entre las tres tribus. Muchas cosas horribles pasaron en ese tiempo, antes de la unificación. Y tener todo eso resumido en una obra sobre la amistad, incluso si esencialmente las tres tribus terminaran uniéndose para pelear contra los Windigos, no lo hicieron simplemente dándose abrazos en un cueva congelada." Explicó antes de sonreír. "Puede que haya 'empezado' con abrazos en una cueva, pero fue un largo y duro viaje para las tres tribus antes de que pudieran tener confianza entre ellas. Tomó muchos años, e incluso ahora, aun hay algunos tribalistas que ven al resto como inferiores."

Asentí, "Veo a lo que te refieres, la obra no es capaz de capturar la dificultad de todo eso. Pero creo que igual la iré a ver, menos una vez."

"Si, deberías." Ella concordó y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, "Por lo que entiendo, 'es' una buena obra incluso si se salta o simplifica muchas de sus partes."

Usando mi magia hice que mi morral viniera hacia mí para sacar un paquete y dárselo a Luna. "Feliz noche de los corazones cálidos. No es mucho, pero quería darte algo."

Ella parpadeó y sonrió, "No era necesario que me dieras nada." Dijo en una voz suave mientras desenvolvía el envoltorio, para luego revelar un libro.

"Es una colección de cuentos cortos. Algunos de romance, otros de aventura, y otros de comedia. La única copia que existe. Hice que mi publicista me pusiera en contacto con alguien que pudiese juntarlas todas en un solo libro."

De hecho me costó una gran suma de dinero siendo un proyecto especial, pero sé cuanto Luna le encantan las historias, y quería darle algo único.

Luna ojeó entre páginas con una sonrisa en su cara, para luego dejarlo en la mesa y acercárseme, y antes de que me diera cuenta, sus labios tocaron mi mejilla, "Gracias, Page. Me encanta." Susurro antes de levantarse del sofá, sus alas elevándola por los aires, "También tengo algo para ti." Dijo, mientras yo tenía problemas intentando no sonrojarme.

¡Por qué me estaba sonrojando! ¡Solo fue un beso en la mejilla!

Miré con sorpresa cuando me pasó con su magia una caja que estaba escondida detrás de un par de libros en su estante. La tomé con mi magia, "No era necesario…"

Ella rió, "Aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad."

Riendo, miré el regalo y abrí la caja, al ver lo que había adentro mis orejas se retrajeron en sorpresa. Dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño medallón de plata horadado por donde pasaba una cadena del mismo material, en medio del medallón había una luna creciente grabada, "Wow… Gracias." Dije en voz baja mientras lo sacaba de la caja, levantándolo y poniéndolo contra la luz.

Luna sonrió y lo tomó de mi magia, para luego ponerlo en mi cuello, "Ahí está." Dijo, "Simboliza mi confianza en ti. Mientras lo traigas puesto, tienes completo acceso al castillo. A cualquier lugar, solo excluyendo los aposentos privados de mi hermana."

Que…

"Luna… Eso es…"

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Page. Quiero que tengas la habilidad de venir cuando lo desees. Pero estoy consciente de que esto hará que empiecen a rondar rumores nuevamente y sé que no te gusta la atención." Dijo Luna cabizbaja, "Comprendo si no desees ponértelo."

"Déjalos que hablen."

Su cara se volvió a una de felicidad al oír eso. Miró hacia la ventana y escuchó el aullido de la tormenta afuera, pensando por un momento, "No puedes volver a tu hogar en estas condiciones, parece que el equipo climático a perdido control de la tormenta. Llamaremos a una sirvienta para que te muestre el camino a una de las habitaciones para invitados."

Mirando la nieve cayendo al otro lado de la ventana, no tuve otra opción más que concordar con ella, "Creo que será lo mejor. Si intento volver a casa a través 'eso', puede que encuentres una paleta en forma de poni mañana."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

La visita al contador fue más que un dolor de cabeza, pero al menos todo esto de los impuestos estaba arreglado.

En vez de volver a casa, como normalmente lo haría, decidí hacer un pequeño cambio de ruta hacia el castillo. Aunque Luna este dormida profundamente a esta hora, en su burbuja anti-sonido, y a pesar de que no quería abusar el poder que me otorgaba este medallón, No podía resistir la tentación de visitar los Archivos Reales.

Más específicamente "El manual de entrenamiento de los Guardias Reales (Edición para Unicornios)". Contiene hechizos que normalmente no estarían disponibles al público general, debido a su dificultad o por ser peligrosos.

En verdad quería tener la oportunidad de poder defenderme si por alguna razón tuviese la necesidad. Puede que aquí sea más pacífico que en mi viejo mundo, pero y han habido dos ataque de gran escala, y odié tener que esconderme en un rincón oscuro cuando Discord desató su magia.

Si tuviese mejores escudos, al menos habría podido INTENTAR ayudar.

Swift probablemente me hubiese dejado mirar una de sus copias del libro si se lo pidiese, pero sospecho que se metería en problemas si alguien se percatase, y no quería correr el riesgo de que eso pase.

Cambiando de página, seguí caminando por los pasillos de mármol en los Archivos, mientras leía de reojo la sección de "escudos de doble capa" del libro. Era muy fascinante en verdad, aunque no era algo que pudiese lograr en un futuro cercano.

De hecho puede que tenga la precisión necesaria para comenzar a intentar alguno de ellos, si es que estaba leyenda esas ecuaciones y diagramas correctamente, pero no tengo la cantidad de poder necesario… por lo que he visto, mi nivel de magia estaba a la par con la de un unicornio promedio. Lo cual es mucho menos impresionante de lo que suena si ves el poder de un unicornio promedio.

La mayoría no aprende más que un simple par de hechizos, como telequinesis, luz, y calor. Quizás como prender fuego como mucho… A menos que su talento especial tenga que ver con magia, el unicornio promedio no hace mucho con ella.

Hay una razón por la cual ponis como Twilight Sparkle eran especiales. Elemento de la magia además. Yo con ella, es como comparar un petardo con un arma nuclear.

Bueno, eso es no es completamente cierto. Yo al menos era una granada de mano… Aunque no es como si pudieses notar la diferencia en comparación. Y en adición a eso su talento era la magia…

Asi que… estaría feliz si pudiese llegar al nivel de las cosas que podía hacer ella cuando tenía diez años.

El poder requerido para un escudo de doble capa era al menos cinco veces más que un hechizo de escudo normal. Quizás lo pueda hacer si uso toda la energía que tengo e incluso mantenerlo por algunos momentos.

Una mirada por la ventana mientras caminaba reveló, un cubierto de nievo, patio del castillo.

Ugh, realmente no tenía ganas de salir a eso de nuevo. Me pregunto si será posible convencer a Celestia de que no necesitamos inviernos. ¡Equestria podría ser un país tropical!

…¿No?, tampoco lo creo posible…

Retrasando mi salida a la helada por ahora, me dirigí a una banca acolchonada en una alcoba al lado de la próxima ventana.

Quizás si espero y leo por un par de horas, puede que me motive lo suficiente como para salir. Pensando en los guardias, me siento un poco mal por los que tenían que estar patrullando afuera todo el día. Incluso con el hechizo de calentar, esta helada era más potente que eso…

Pero qué se yo, quizá sus armaduras están encantadas. Al menos para los unicornios y ponis terrestres, se que los pegasos son resistentes al clima frío.

Incliné mi cabeza en pensamiento con una pequeña mueca en la cara, comencé a hojear el libro, buscando alguna sección de supervivencia. Quizás tengan hechizos de calentamiento más avanzados aquí en alguna parte…

Ahí, te encontré.

"¡Blank Page! ¡Hola!"

Levanté la mirada en sorpresa y luego sonreí. "Twilight Sparkle. Hola."

La unicornio morada sonrió y se acercó. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Encogiéndome de hombros, puse mi libro en el banco con mi magia. "Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Excelente." me dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme una mirada de enojo. "¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!" exclamó, presionando su casco contra mi pecho.

Parpadee en sorpresa. "… A que te refieres, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

"¡Hiciste que Sky Walker y la Princesa Leia fuesen hermanos!"

Oh eso. Por supuesto. Twilight los unía como pareja romántica en le primer libro. Eso fue divertido.

"Tenía sentido en la historia." Respondí de forma elocuente.

Eso me hizo ganarme una mirada poco amistosa, antes de que ella suspirara. "Está bien, Aun me sigue gustando el libro. Ese giro inesperado de la verdadera identidad de Darth Vader fue increíble, no lo vi venir. Pero hacer que Sky Walker perdiera un ala…"

Yo solo sonreí. "Qué bueno que te haya gustado" respondí, "Así que, he oído que vas a participar en la obra de los Corazones Cálidos de esta noche."

Twilight asintió. "Así es. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero será divertido. Hemos estado practicando por un tiempo ya."

"Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Sé que iré a verlo al menos… para mi ni una suma de dinero me podría poner en ningún tipo de escenario." Admití. "No soy bueno en discursos públicos, ni en nada relacionado."

Ella sonrió. "Yo tampoco, para ser honesta. Pero te acostumbras, debo decir."

"Supongo… No es algo que quiera practicar lo suficiente para sentirme cómodo haciéndolo."

Twilight asintió y tomó mi libro con su magia. "Así que… ¿Qué estás leyendo?" dijo con una mueca antes de continuar; "Pensé que estos libros eran solo para Guardias Reales. Al menos eso es lo que mi hermano dice."

"Y también está en los Archivos Reales. Estoy intentando entender el hechizo de calentar… Odio los inviernos."

La unicornio morada sonrió. "Tienden a ponerse muy helados de vez en cuando. ¿Te molesta si le echo un vistazo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Para nada. Pero pensé que tu, teniendo acceso a los Archivos Reales, ya habrías leído este tipo de libros."

Ella asintió, su nariz pegada al libro mientras veía de página en página. "Si, pero me concentro más en la sección de magia"

Era de imaginarse supongo.

Twilight dejo de mirar el libro por un momento para luego tocar mi medallón lunar con su casco. "No he visto uno de esos en un largo tiempo… y nunca antes había visto la versión lunar. Sé que la Princesa Celestia tiene algunos con un sol en ellos. Pero no sabía que se seguían usando."

Miré a Twilight y luego bajé la mirada a mi medallón. "¿Sabes de ellos?"

Ella asintió, su tono cambiando a uno correspondiente a alguien dando una clase. "En el pasado, las Princesas daban entrega de ellos a ciertos embajadores y heraldos. Ponis en los que confiaban y que podían hablar por ellas si era necesario."

"Que…"

Twilight asintió de nuevo. "En esos tiempos, yo probablemente hubiese usando uno con un sol en el, para mostrar mi alineamiento con la Princesa Celestia y que confía en mí para hablar por ella si fuese necesario. Incluso ponis que no me conociesen sabrían la significancia del símbolo." Ella explicó antes de hacer una mueca mientras miraba mi expresión. "¿La Princesa Luna no te explicó todo eso?"

"…No. No lo hizo. Solo me dijo que con el podría entrar al castillo cuando me plazca más fácilmente."

Twilight se encogió de hombros con una mirada pensativa. "Bueno, puede hacer eso también. El poni que lo lleve puesto podrá hablar con ellas en cualquier momento sin citas previas, sin chequeos de guardias y ese tipo de cosas… Y honestamente, ahora mismo ese es su mayor uso. No estoy segura si las antiguas leyes sobre los medallones aun estén en efecto. Solo sé que existen porque la Princesa Celestia me habló de ellos. Tendrás que preguntarle a la Princesa Luna."

"¿Y qué es lo que detiene a alguien de robármelo y causar algún problema?" No pude evitar preguntar.

Twilight rió. "Le pregunté lo mismo a la Princesa Celestia cuando me hablo sobre ellos. Mirá." Dijo usando su magia para quitarme el medallón del cuello y poniéndolo en el suyo. La plata del medallón se tornó a un rojo brillante. "Si el poni incorrecto lo usa, brilla rojo, ¿Ves?" dijo ante de ponerlo de vuelta en mi cuello haciendo que el brillo desaparezca.

Miré a la luna de plata mientras lo levantaba con mi casco. Luna estaba poniendo mucha confianza en mí.

"Oh, tengo que correr. Quería visitar a la Princesa Celestia antes de ir tras bambalinas. Hasta luego Page."

"Si, te veré luego Twilight"

Tenía un sentimiento en mí que quería gritarle a Luna por no haberme dicho todo esto.

Otra vez.

Pero por ahora… Me puse el medallón en mi cuello y tomé el libro. Veamos si puedo descifrar este hechizo de calentar.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Clack!_

El bastón de madera golpeo el mío y lo desvié a la derecha, disparando un hechizo explosivo, forzando al pegaso a lanzarse fuera de la trayectoria, intentando usar su movilidad para intentar agárrame desprevenido.

No se lo permití.

Tomando su bastón con mi magia, le di un fuerte tirón por la esquina opuesta a mí, poniendo a Thunder en un giro desenfrenado mientras intentaba aletear para alejarse de mí.

Se recuperó rápidamente, soltando el bastón para recuperar su balance poniendo sus cuatro patas en tierra, justo a tiempo para esquivar mi siguiente hechizo explosivo.

Pero el siguiente hechizo ya estaba de camino a donde había esquivado el primero.

Incluso así, sus alas casi lo logran sacar del camino… pero 'casi' no fue suficiente. Recibió un golpe en su ala, y cayó duramente en la tierra del patio de entrenamiento.

El aire era fresco y limpio, nuestros alientos formaban vapor blanco cuando nos deteníamos.

Pero incluso sin ningún tipo de hechizo de calentar, no sentía frío. Cuando te mueves tanto el pelaje era suficiente, incluso contra el frígido viento invernal.

Thunder Cloud siguió recostado por un momento, ambos recuperando nuestro aliento. Solté ambos bastones, sentando en el suelo y dejando mi magia descansar.

Diablos, mantener tres cosas activas al mismo tiempo era un maldito dolor de cuerno. Incluso cuando dos de ellos fuesen simple telequinesis y el último el hechizo de ataque más sencillo, igualmente efectivo que una cachetada en la cara, si es que lanzabas el hechizo a máxima potencia.

Cloud se puso nuevamente en cuatro patas y se sacudió el polvo, agitando sus alas un par de veces para limpiar lo peor en ellas antes de volver a retraerlas. Incluso así, su normalmente claro tono de pelaje era más un gris cafuso ahora. "Sabes, me gustaba esto muchos más antes de te volvieses bueno en esto de la magia." Se quejó con una sonrisa.

Reí y le lancé su bastón de madera agarrándolo él con su casco. "Aun así ganaste dos de tres."

La única razón para la que gané ahora fue porque pude ponerlo a rango y la única razón por la que logré eso fue porque él estaba ya muy cansando.

Normalmente, el no me daba tiempo para concentrarme en conjurar nada mas que telequinesis en mi bastón.

Él asintió. "Mientras más dure la pelea, mayor es la posibilidad de que obtengas la ventaja. Yo me canso… tu magia no."

"Eso no es completamente cierto." Una voz interrumpió. Miré a Swift caminado hacia nosotros en el patio. "Los unicornios si se cansan por conjurar, especialmente cuando hacen muchas cosas a la vez. Toma mucha concentración."

"¿No hubo trabajo hoy?" pregunté, flotando mi bastón, plantando un extremo en la tierra.

El sonrió. "Hoy no. Tengo el día libre, así que pensé en venir a ver que estaban haciendo ustedes dos. Tengo algo que hacer con Minuette más tarde, pero tengo un poco de tiempo ahora."

Thunder rió. "Algo que hacer… huh?"

"Que puedo decir, a la yeguas les gusta la armadura." Swift respondió, luciendo satisfecho consigo mismo. Demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo, para ser honesto, así que le lance mi bastón.

Él lo capturo fácilmente con su magia. "Has estado mejorando, debo decir. La última vez que practique contigo, no había forma que pudieses mantener tres hechizos al mismo tiempo."

"Me toma mucho esfuerzo, incluso cuando los tres hechizos son simples, especialmente cuando son variados como estos." Admití. "No puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo antes de que me dé una jaqueca"

Swift asintió. "La mayoría no puede. Esa es una razón por la cual los unicornios siempre son desplegados en pares en la guardia. Uno se concentra en lo defensivo mientras el otro ve la ofensiva. O, si eso no es posible, con un poni terrestre o un pegaso." Explicó. "Para mantener a un posible enemigo alejado para que tengan tiempo para lanzar sus hechizos."

Consideré eso por un momento. "Tiene sentido. Aun no puedo mantener un escudo y usar cualquier otro hechizo al mismo tiempo." Admití. "Toma mucha concentración y poder."

"No te preocupes. La mayoría de los guardias unicornios no pueden. Yo tampoco." Swift se encogió de hombros, flotando el bastón sobre el estante y soltándolo. "Por lo cual… son desplegados en pares."

"¿Y donde fuiste desplegado tú?" Cloud preguntó, dirigiéndose a guardar su bastón también. "Si es que puedes decirnos."

Swift vaciló un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "No sé como sería información confidencial. La mayoría de las veces patrullo la ciudad. Solo estoy feliz de no haber sido trasferido a otra ciudad… o peor, a uno de los bordes." Él sonrió y continuó; "Tenía esperanzas de ser asignado al castillo, ese es el puesto más prestigioso."

Cloud asintió. "Espero poder quedarme en la ciudad también."

Swift negó con la cabeza. "Siento decirte esto Cloud, pero es muy probable que necesiten más personal en otro lado."

"Si… lo sé." El pegaso suspiró, antes de mirarme y explicar; "Hay una cantidad limite de pegasos asignados a cada ciudad. Y la mayoría de nosotros termina en los bordes, o corriendo mensajes de un lado a otro. Especialmente aquellos de nosotros que no tenemos un talento especial que no haga especialmente útiles." Dijo mirando su flanco el cual tenía una marca de dos espadas cruzadas. "Es triste decir, pero ser bueno en duelos con espada no tiene exactamente mucho uso. Mi padre tuvo mucha suerte y terminó en Canterlot."

Asentí lentamente. "Ah. Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Pues, podría ser peor, podría terminar tirando del carruaje real."

Cloud parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír. "¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡Eso es un gran honor! ¡Eso te pone directo en la guarda real de las Princesas!"

… Eso es un buen punto.

Hmm, tengo una idea.

"Entonces…" comencé a decir. "Al entrar a la guardia puede que te asignen básicamente en cualquier lado ¿Verdad?"

Ambos asintieron y continué; "Ahora, esto puede que sea yo siendo ignorante acerca de la estructura de los guardias, pero... ¿No podría ustedes entrar a la guardia nocturna de la Princesa Luna? ¿No son ellos técnicamente una rama separada de la guardia normal? Y hasta donde yo sé, solo son asignados al castillo"

Se me quedaron mirando por un momento antes de que se Swift se sentara y poniendo los cascos en su cara. "…¿¡Cómo no pensé en eso!?"

"¿La misma razón por la cual a mi me pagan por estar sentado dentro del calor, y comodidad de una habitación con una copa de té caliente, escribiendo, mientras a ti te pagan muy poco para estar parado en el frío todo el día?" Respondí con una sonrisa. "Inteligencia y creatividad."

Eso me ganó una bola de nieve en la cara, pero aun así, ver su expresión mientras decía eso hizo que valiera la pena.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

 _Día 556._

 _El invierno acabó. Es increíble lo rápido que cambian las estaciones aquí. Esta literalmente nevando un día y al siguiente el sol de Celestia está más cálido que nunca, las hojas comienzan a crecer en los arboles y los pájaros comienzan a piar._

 _No creo nunca poder acostumbrarme a esto._

 _Eso, por otra parte, significa que otro festivo se aproxima en un par de días. Uno que encuentro aun más terrorífico que la Noche de Nightmare._

 _El día de los Corazones y los Cascos._

 _Tenía que hacer algo para Luna. Se sentiría… incorrecto no hacer nada. Digo, no es como si ella fuera mi novia ni nada de eso, pero es mi mejor amiga._

 _¿Cierto?_

 _Page cierra bitácora._

XXXXXXXXXX

Daring Doo salto a una liana, sus cascos estirándose para alcanzarla, pero estaba resbalosa con el húmedo aire de la jungla, haciendo que cayera al abismo bajo ella. Justo cuando sintió que…

El guardia aclaro su garganta. Lo miré por sobre el libro desde mi posición sentado en el sofá en una pequeña habitación lateral. Dejé el libro a un lado, momentos antes de que la puerta al trono real se abriera y Luna saliera de ella, un par de guardias la seguían discretamente.

Puso cara de sorpresa al verme, "¿Page? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy tarde."

Sonreí levantándome del sofá para acercarme a ella, "Temprano, de hecho. Me levante una o dos horas atrás. ¿Así que cómo estuvo la corte nocturna?"

Era técnicamente más temprano que tarde, siendo más o menos las 4 de la mañana.

Luna me dió una mirada de curiosidad, "Lenta. Ocho peticionarios hoy, un caso de 'quien es dueño de la propiedad' que no querían llevar a una corte legal."

"¿Nada interesante?" pregunté mientras caminaba, los guardias muy cuidadosamente ignoraban mi presencia.

"…Nada especial." Dijo mientras me miraba, "¿Qué estás planeando?"

"¿Quién, yo?"

Luna entrecerró los ojos mirándome con sospecha, "Si, tú."

"¿Estás libre? Por lo que entiendo, es tu hora de cenar ahora."

Ella sintió, "Si… Estoy en mi camino a la sala de cenas de hecho, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Sonreí mirándola, "¿Quieres venir conmigo mejor?"

"Pues… bien…" respondió, siguiéndome mientras giraba en una esquina, sus guardias casi tropezándose para mantener el paso, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás. ¿Así que quién obtuvo la propiedad?" pregunté, esperando distraerla.

Luna hizo una mueca, "Oh, ninguno. Ninguno pudo probar que les pertenecía, y por defecto se la queda la corona."

Di un bufido, "No puedo imaginarme que estuviesen felices con esa conclusión."

Ella rió, "No lo estaban. Sospecho que mi hermana recibirá varias cartas de enojo por ello, pero así es como la ley está escrita." Dijo antes de suspirar, "Parece que los ponis no están acostumbrados a tener una segunda gobernante."

"Estuvieron mil años sin una. Les tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse… más que un par de años." Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras salíamos del castillo, a los terrenos fuera de el.

Luna movió sus alas con un meneo de sus plumas, "Supongo que así será." Dijo mientras me seguía por el pasto, "¿A dónde vamos?"

Sonreí, "Te dirijo a una emboscada de zombis piratas ninjas asesinos. Abajo con el gobierno tiránico y todo eso."

Sus guardias se pusieron tensos de momento, lo que hizo que Luna soltara una carcajada, "¿Estás seguro que tienes a la hermana correcta?"

Girándome le di una mirada teatral, como si la estuviera inspeccionando, "¡Maldición! ¡Frustrado nuevamente!"

Eso la hizo reír aun más, "No deberías atormentar a mis guardias de esa manera." Me reprimió mientras pasábamos a través de un par de arbustos, revelando una manta y una cesta con comida que había preparado previamente.

"Así que… ¿Qué te parece?" pregunté algo nervioso, "Pensé que… como es el día de Corazones y Cascos, y este… yo quería hacer algo especial por mi mejor amiga."

"Lo adoro." Luna respondió en voz suave, acariciándome una oreja con su hocico, "Gracias."

"…Espera a probar la comida antes de agradecerme." Dije, moviendo mi oreja antes de mirarla, "No soy el mejor del mundo en lo que a cocinar respecta, pero aun así no debería ser posible arruinar una ensalada con un par de sándwiches demasiado… aunque no lo garantizo."

Luna sonrió y se sentó en la manta, "Estoy segura de que todo estará perfectamente bien."

Mirando alrededor, me doy cuenta que sus guardias yo no estaban. Me senté sacando del canasto comida y sidra.

En verdad no era nada especial. Una variedad de sándwiches y lo más cercano que he estado de prepara una ensalada de pasta.

Luna tomó uno de los sándwich que sostenía, su magia titilando contra la mía antes de soltarlo. Le dio un mordico, "Tomate, pepino y heno. Genial." Murmuró dándole otra mascada con una sonrisa, "Creo que subestimas tus habilidades para cocinar."

"Inclínense ante mis habilidades para preparar un simple sándwich. Oye, ¿Hace esto posible para mí poner 'Chef Real' en mi currículum?"

Sacándome la lengua, "Creo que hay más calificaciones que 'Engañe a la realeza para que comiera algo que hice una vez' en el titulo de chef real"

Me reí y me recosté relajado, tomando un sándwich para mi, "Así que, ¿Qué más tienes planeado hacer hoy?"

"No mucho hasta que tenga que bajar la luna. Tenía planeado hacer algo de papeleo, pero nada especialmente urg…" dijo, antes de sus ojos se cruzaran cuando la golpee ligeramente con mi casco en su nariz.

"Boop."

Sus ojos se agrandaron, "¿Q-Que?" tartamudeo en sorpresa mirándome.

Yo solo sonreí y moviendo cuidadosamente mi casco mientras ella lo seguía con sus ojos, le toque la nariz de nuevo, "Boop."

"¿¡Acabas de tocar la nariz real!?" Exclamó con falso enojo.

Riéndome, acerqué mi casco lentamente otra vez.

Luna me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, "No te atrevas…"

"Bo…"

¡Y saltó sobre mí!

* * *

 **Cuando hay ganas de traducir, hay ganas de traducir… Espera hacer lo más posible antes de que se me pase.**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Me moví lentamente por entre el pasto, todas las sombras a mi alrededor parecían más oscuras de lo normal, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.

Al menos la luz de la luna era suficiente para poder ver.

Ahora, ¿Dónde estarás?

El pasto se sentía frío bajo mis cascos, me detuve de golpe. ¿Qué fue eso? Un tenue sonido… de plumas contra ramas.

Mi presa estaba a la derecha.

Agachándome ligeramente, comencé a escabullirme por el pasto. Ahora, este era el momento en donde extrañaba tener dos piernas… incluso cuando el pasto estuviese mojado y suave, estos cascos no estaban hechos para ir a hurtadillas sin hacer ruido.

Pero ella era escurridiza y probablemente con sentidos más agudos que los míos, así que necesitaba ser cuidadoso.

Entrecerrando los ojos para reducir la probabilidad de que me vea por la parte blanca de mis ojos. Agradecí el hecho de que mi pelaje y melena no fuesen fosforescentes como algunos otros ponis que he visto. Me daba una oportunidad para no ser visto tan fácilmente.

Con cuidado… con cuidado… ¡ahí!

Una sombra moviéndose detrás de ese arbusto.

Estando en cuerpo de poni o no, mi especie consiste básicamente de simios depredadores altamente evolucionados. Digo, claramente hacíamos nuestro mejor trabajo con armas de fuego y herramientas durante el día, pero me cortaría una pata antes de dejar a un herbívoro ganarme en este estilo de caza solo porque es de noch-

Un crujido de hojas a mi izquierda hizo que me congelara, lentamente mirando hacia uno de los arbustos a mi lado veo un par de grandes, brillantes ojos verdes, y susurro la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente. "Chica lista…"

La Princesa de la Noche se abalanzó, golpeándome por un costado antes de cargar su cuerpo para inmovilizarme sonriendo. "¡Te atrapé!"

¡Omph!

Rió mirándome y yo asentí. No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. "Así es. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Creí haberte visto en otro lado."

"Viste una sombra." Respondió y se movió de su posición sobre mí, echándose en el pasto a mi lado. "Simplemente un poco de magia."

"…Supongo que es mi propia culpa, no especifiqué ninguna regla." Reí y me recosté de estomago a su lado, mientras ella ponía su ala sobre mí.

Primavera o no, hacía algo de frío en medio de la noche, así que no tengo nada de qué quejarme. Esto se sentía… agradable. Cálido.

Además, era Luna. Eso lo hacía… no sé. Especial.

Alcé la mirada para verla mientras ella veía su luna, su melena casi invisible en contraste con el cielo nocturno. La única forma de notarlo era porque se movía.

Hermosa.

Ella sonrió y giro su mirada hacía mí. "Gracias por esto. Después de hoy, en verdad lo necesitaba."

"Fue un placer." Respondí antes de devolverle la sonrisa. "¿...Luna?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si te estaba cortejando?"

La sonrisa de la Princesa se ensanchó. "¿Si?"

"Esa era la pregunta incorrecta, ¿No es así?"

Ella asintió felizmente. "Lo era. ¿Cuál es la pregunta correcta Page?"

"¿Estas 'tú' cortejándome?"

"Esa es la pregunta correcta." Dijo con un risa suave, mientras se acercaba a mi oreja para acariciarla y susurrar; "Y la respuesta es: Si."

Me sonroje ligeramente. "Disculpa que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en notarlo."

Eso se ganó un suave mordisco en mi oreja. "Bueno, eres un corcel después de todo, hay que tomar eso en consideración." Dijo antes de soltar mi oreja. Sonriendo mientras la miraba, me acerqué más a ella para poder cargarme en su costado.

Ella en verdad era increíble. ¿Me pregunto qué tanto habrá visto en su tiempo? ¿Cuánta gente ha conocido? Y pensar que ella realmente quiere estar conmigo…

A quién le importa si no era humana.

Luna parpadeó antes de bajar la mirada hacia mí nuevamente. "¿Qué?"

Sonreí levemente y aparté la mirada. "No hay forma cortés de decir esto… Me preguntaba… Qué cosas has visto durante tu vida. Tantas cosas que has visto pasar y experimentado… y hay un pregunta que me viene a la mente y no tengo idea de cómo preguntarla."

Levantando una ceja en cuestionamiento. "¿Qué quieres saber? Intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda."

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

Eso hizo que riera. "Sabes Page… La verdad no estoy segura. Principalmente porque eso fue antes de que se inventara el primer calendario, y eso fue tres sistemas de calendarios atrás."

Oh.

Parpadeé en sorpresa. "Eso es… más de lo que pensaba de hecho. Pensé que era un par de miles de años como mucho."

Luna meneó sus alas en pensamiento. "Yo supongo que entre, quizás… cerca de cinco mil años? Pero no tengo idea en verdad, quita o saca mil años. El primer calendario que tuviese precisión legitima fue inventado un poco más de tres mil años atrás."

"…Podrías ser más vieja que la edad de los metales?" Pregunté, inspeccionándola con la mirada. Wow, luce muy bien para su edad.

"Pensé que era considerado grosero apuntar a la edad de una dama."

"Perdón."

Luna bufó y me abrazó más cerca con sus alas. "Page, no te preocupes, tu reacción fue mucho mejor que el asombro que normalmente recibimos, razón por la cual mi hermana y yo no proclamamos nuestras edades usualmente. Ya basta con lo que recibimos normalmente. Después de un par de milenios, pierde su gracia."

"Aun así." Dije.

Ella sonrió acariciando mí oreja, recargándome sobre su costado nuevamente cerré mis ojos. Esto era… muy agradable.

Nos quedamos así por un momento antes de girarme a verla. Ella tenía una mirada muy distante en sus ojos.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" Pregunté después de mirarla por un tiempo.

Luna parpadeó y conectó la mirada conmigo antes de sonreír. "Solo recordando." Dijo en voz baja antes de suspirar, "Las otras veces que he hecho… esto."

Consideré eso por un momento antes de girarme de espalda mirándola hacia arriba. "Esos deben ser muuuuuchos recuerdos." Dije antes de gruñir y continuar; "¡y no puede dejar de decir las cosas incorrectas hoy!"

Luna rió suavemente mientras me miraba. "De hecho, creo que estarías sorprendido. Mi hermana siempre fue la que se envolvía románticamente."

La miré con sorpresa. "¿En cinco mil años?"

Ella sonrió golpeándome ligeramente con su casco. "He tenido muchos amantes sobre los años Page. Cientos, miles incluso. Pero solo he hecho… solo he tenido lo que tenemos… dos veces antes." Dijo en voz suave.

"¿Es eso lo que somos?" Le pregunté en el mismo tono de voz. Ella se veía realmente bella en contraste con el cielo nocturno.

Luna sonrió algo nerviosa. "Podríamos serlo."

Levanté mi cabeza y le di una caricia con mi hocico como respuesta.

Y que si no es humana? Ella es Luna. Mi Luna. Eso es lo que importa.

"Háblame de ellos." Dije mientras me volvía a recostar derecho en el pasto, mirándola.

Ella sintió. "Thunder Bolt fue el primero. El era un pegaso, un par de años mayor que yo." Dijo en voz tenue, sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa. "No debo haber sobrepasado los quince años de edad, fue antes de mi ascensión. En muchas formas, el era el polo opuesto a ti. Temerario, acción antes de consideración. El Elemento de la Lealtad… Rainbow Dash me recuerda un poco a él, ellos tienen el mismo tipo de personalidad. Pero el era romántico cuando estábamos solos. Amaba… mirar las estrellas conmigo."

"Al igual que yo."

Luna me dio una caricia. "Lo sé."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

Suspirando levemente. "Fuimos felices por un tiempo, pero murió un par de inviernos más tarde. Hubo una guerra y un unicornio le dio con un hechizo. Yo… ni siquiera recuerdo de que se trataba la guerra. Territorio, supongo. Normalmente es por eso."

"Lo lamento."

Luna asintió y se relajó de nuevo, bajando la mirada a mí. "La segunda vez fue… unos dos mil años atrás. Su nombre era Flower Burst. Ella era un unicornio. Nos conocimos cuando empezó a trabajar en los jardines reales. La única unicornio en un staff de ponis terrestres. Era valiente y gentil. Aún la recuerdo recostada bajo un árbol en mi jardín privado en la noche, leyendo con la luz de su cuerno. Así fue como me encontré con ella por primera vez, fui a hablarle."

Asentí, dejándola continuar.

"Ella estaba tan asustada. Tan… nerviosa de decir o hacer algo incorrecto." Luna suspiró volviendo la mirada a mí. "Era tan tímida. Me tomó meses antes que siquiera me pudiera mirar a los ojos cuando le hablaba. Y creció desde ahí y antes de darme cuenta… la empecé a amar."

Asentí de nuevo. "Suena como alguien agradable."

"Lo era. Tuvimos muchos años juntos, pero la perdimos al final. Alcanzó los 98 años de edad." Luna dijo apenada. "Sabía que pasaría. Siempre pasa… Nunca entendí como Celestia podía soportarlo, una y otra vez."

"¿…Tu hermana se enamora fácilmente?"

Luna asintió. "Estaba algo sorprendida cuando volví y ella no tenía un consorte."

Un pensamiento me llegó e hice una mueca, recordando lo que vi en la tienda de donas." ¿Alguien le ha dicho a Twilight Sparkle?"

Eso hizo escapar una sonrisa juguetona de la Princesa. "Sospecho la posibilidad de que ella lo descubra por si misma en un par de años. Quizás podríamos tener una pequeña venganza contra mi hermana por expandir ese rumor, y decirle a Twilight antes."

Compartimos una carcajada antes de mirarla con tristeza. "¿Luna?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Vas a recordarme en mil años?"

Ella parpadeó, sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal con la luz de la luna, y me susurró. "Page mío… te recordaré hasta que dé mi último respiro." Antes de apoyarse contra mí con una sonrisa, acercado su cara a la mía. Nuestros labios rosándose.

Levanté mi cabeza del pasto, y le respondí el beso.

* * *

 **3**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Bueno, eso fue vergonzoso." Reí mientras entraba a la habitación de Luna.

"Solo estoy feliz de que fue Celestia y que solo nos vio besándonos nada más." Luna rió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella con su magia, su ala puesta sobre mi lomo. "Imagínate si hubiese sido una sirvienta o… Blueblood…"

La quedé mirando por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada. "Pues, supongo que no dejaría de ser un problema después de ver eso, porque no hay forma de que él sobreviva el impacto de descubrirlo."

"Es cierto. Y no es como si esa fuera la peor cosa que mi hermana me haya visto haciendo cuando metió la pata donde no debía."

Asentí y miré por las ventanas del balcón, el sol ascendía rápidamente. Al menos las cosas no sobrepasaron los besos y abrazos.

Eso ya había sido suficientemente malo cuando Celestia nos interrumpió para recordarle a Luna que era hora de bajar su astro.

Si… eso fue muy vergonzoso.

Me detuve, dándole una mirada curiosa a Luna. "¿… No fue la peor cosa que te ha visto haciendo? Ahora tengo curiosidad."

Luna sonrió juguetonamente. "~~~A que te gustaría saber, no?~~~" Dijo golpeándome ligeramente con una ala, antes de retraerlas completamente. "Pues… intentar dominar al mundo entero fue una de ellas."

"…Si… eso es… peor, debo decir."

Ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla. "¿En que estabas pensando?" Preguntó de forma insinuosa.

Le di una mirada plana, haciendo que riera aún más.

"Debería ir a la cama pronto." Luna suspiró. "Se está haciendo algo tarde, pero deberíamos discutir la fiesta de matrimonio primero."

¡¿Matrimonio?!

"Matrimonio…?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Ella hizo una mueca, girando los ojos y saltando a echarse sobre el sofá. "No el nuestro, tontín. ¡El de Cadence Y Shining Armor!"

¡Oh!

Fiu…

"No era necesario lucir 'tan' aliviado." Dijo en broma con una sonrisa astuta, dándole palmadas al lado vacío del sofá.

"Disculpa, pero me asustaste por un momento." Admití mientras subía al sofá, echándome con la cabeza hacia ella . "¿Y cuándo es el matrimonio?"

Inclinando su cabeza con una mueca. "Pensé que ya lo habrías oído a estas alturas."

"No tiendo a pasar mucho tiempo en el castillo, a menos que esté contigo, sabes."

"… supongo. De cualquier forma, está planeado para cerca de un mes más y las preparaciones comienzan la próxima semana. Me preguntaba… si querrías ir a ella como mi pareja?" Preguntó con voz algo tímida. "Sé que Cadence y Shining Armor planean invitarte de todas maneras."

"Me encantaría ir como tu pareja." Respondí con una sonrisa. "No me importa realmente si los ponis empiezan a hablar… y sospecho que lo harán sin importar lo que hagamos."

Luna asintió. "Tia y yo siempre hemos sido... al menos algo discretas en este tipo de situaciones, mi hermana más que yo. A nadie le gusta que el resto de la gente hable sobre sus asuntos privados." Explicó antes de sonreír y acariciarme suavemente.

Le acaricié su mejilla en respuesta. "No me importaría mucho ir a escondidas. Incluso puede que sea divertido."

"Oh, si que lo puede ser. Pero dudo que sea necesario. Todos 'saben' ya, que tu y yo estamos juntos gracias a la pequeña jugarreta de mi hermana, así que no creo que se sorprendan cuando nos vean llegar juntos. Deberíamos abstenernos de todo lo que no sean pequeñas caricias fuera del ojo público. Será más fácil para todos así."

"Tú eres la experta, Luna. Seguiré tu liderazgo en esta." Reí. "Las estrellas saben que no me gusta la atención que ya recibo, ¡No quiero nada más de ella!"

"Page, creo que la recibirás sin importar si te guste o no." Dejo Luna en voz suave. "Incluso si mantenemos las cosas discretas… pues, el 'rumor' será confirmado en algún momento. Los ponis hablaran. Habrán periodistas."

Consideré eso por un minuto antes de encogerme de hombros. "Como dije en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, déjalos hablar. Tú lo vales. Pero en verdad no quiero agregar más atención por ahora a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."

Eso hizo que me ganara una brillante sonrisa y una leve caricia con su hocico. "Debería irme a la cama y dormir un poco…y es mejor que tu también te vayas o puede que nos movamos un poco más rápido de lo que estas cómodo. Sé que todo esto de 'no ser humano' es difícil para ti."

Asentí y respondí su caricia. "No me importa lo que seas. Tú eres Luna. Eso es lo que más me importa."

Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando dije eso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Aun así."

"Incluso así." Dije saltando del sofá antes de guíñale haciéndole una reverencia exagerada. "Su Alteza, le deseo un placentero descanso y muy buenos sueños."

Luna sonrió. "Estoy segura que los disfrutaré." Prometió parándose del sofá y abrazándome fuertemente.

Le respondí el abrazo mientras ella me susurró en el oído. "Ahora vete, antes de que te pida quedarte."

Sonriendo, me puse nuevamente en cuatro patas, dándole un guiño antes de salir por la puerta.

Suspirando suavemente, miré a la puerta por un momento. Esta había sido la mejor noche de todas.

"¡Señor!" El bat poni guardia a mi derecha exclamó dándome un saludo militar.

Le asentí, "Prosiga." Bajando las escaleras. Sabía que no debía devolverle el saludo, yo no teniendo ningún rango, y puede que me equivoque de todas formas.

…Quizás debería pedirle a Swift que me enseñe, para que al menos pueda devolverles el saludo apropiadamente, especialmente si siguen insistiendo en hacerlo.

Diablos, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el protocolo aquí. Ellos hacen guardia a mi Luna, se merecían mi respeto, y quería hacer lo que es correcto.

Huh, cuando pasó eso. ¿Cuándo cambió de 'Luna' a 'mi Luna'?

…Probablemente cuando decidí hacerle una cena del día de Corazones y Cascos.

No podía quitarme la sonrisa de los labios, mientras salía del castillo y trotaba hacía mi hogar.

La. Mejor. Noche. De. Todas.

Ahora tomaré una siesta por un par de horas y comenzaré con el regreso del Jedi. A estado merodeando en mi cabeza por suficiente tiempo, esperando a salir. Y era hora de empezar a ponerlo en páginas.

"¿Señor?" Me detuve cuando una voz preguntó. Viendo a una yegua en sus últimos años de adolescencia acercándose. Pelaje esmeralda y melena blanca. "¿Realmente eres Blank Page? ¿Podrías firmar mi libro?" Preguntó, luciendo muy nerviosa.

Eh, al diablo, pues qué más da. Estoy de tan buen humor que ni me molesta.

Asentí dándole una sonrisa. "Seguro. ¿Tienes una pluma?"

"¡Claro!" Respondió felizmente sacando una pluma de su morral.

* * *

 **Aun le queda mucho contenido a esta historia, y solo esta comenzando.**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

"Así que… Swift… ¿Para qué la pecera gigante?" Pregunté mientras caminaba hacia castillo con mi amigo.

Finalmente decidió aplicar para transferirse a la Guardia Nocturna de Luna. Con peor horario(nocturno), y con la misma paga. Pero al menos estaría dentro del castillo en la mayoría de los inviernos, lo que significa que si lo asignarían al castillo, que es un honor para ellos al parecer.

No tendrá que patrullar la ciudad, en busca de problemas.

Swift me dio una mirada extraña. "¿Pecera gigante?"

Apunté hacia arriba. "Si, la pecera gigante que apareció esta mañana."

"Oh… eso."

Dándole una mirada plana. "Si, eso."

"Supuse que tu novia te habría dicho."

Suspirando, agité la cabeza. "Ella no es…" Comencé a responder inconscientemente antes de pausar. "…No la he visto en un par de días, ha estado muy ocupada."

Seguí caminando por unos momentos antes de darme cuenta de que estaba solo. Me detuve y miré hacia atrás. El unicornio estaba quieto ahí, mirándome. "¿Qué?" pregunté levantando una ceja.

"… es enserio?"

"¿¡Qué es enserio!?"

Swift agitó la cabeza y se acercó. "¿Tú y la Princesa Luna? ¿Enserio?"

"…Pues si…"

"Wow. Solo te estaba fastidiando, no había tomado ese rumor en serio." Explicó; "…estas seguro? ¿No estás bromeando conmigo o si?"

Dándole una mueca. "No. Y preferiría que no esparza más de lo que ya lo hace por si solo."

El negó con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. Sé cómo mantener mi hocico cerrado. Soy un guardia… y si voy a ser un guardia de la Princesa Luna, con mayor razón. Yo solo estoy… sorprendido."

Comencé a caminar al castillo, haciendo que tuviese que alcanzarme el paso.

Cuando lo hizo, sonrió. "¡ _Acabo_ de descubrir el por qué no te interesaba ninguna yegua! Pensé que era por eso de ser humano o que te gustaban los corceles o algo así. ¡Esto explica muchas cosas!"

Girando mis ojos, di mi mejor esfuerzo en ignorarlo. Es muy probable que se calme en un rato, darle atención solo lo incentivará a seguir hablando.

"Así que… ¿Pecera?" Pregunté nuevamente, cambiando el tema, mirando al escudo rodeando la ciudad. Honestamente, era preocupante.

La ciudad no tuvo ningún tipo de escudo cuando ocurrió todo el fiasco de Discord… Aunque supongo que su ataque fue demasiado rápido para levantar uno… o el incidente de Nightmare Moon.

Swift dijo haciendo una mueca: "Bueno… no debería decírtelo." Antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar; "Pero no es como si supiera mucho para empezar, y lo vas a saber pronto de todas formas."

"¿Entonces?"

"Han hecho una amenaza a Canterlot."

"¿…Y?" Pregunté, haciendo una moción para que continúe.

"Eso es básicamente todo lo que sé."

Hacer un _facepalm_ mientras caminas en tres patas es algo que aprendes rápidamente cuando conoces a Swift, y ahora era uno de esos momentos en que usaba esa habilidad. "Pues, no eres tú el cúspide de información…" Dije sarcásticamente.

"¡Oye! Una día atrás estaba patrullando las calles. Es solo hoy que tengo la oportunidad de aplicar a la Guardia Nocturna. ¡Tú tienes un nivel de autorización de seguridad más alto que yo!" Rió alcanzando mi medallón, observándolo por ambos lados.

"No estoy seguro que funcione así." Dije.

"De hecho, así funciona." Contra argumentó mientras nos acercábamos a un punto de control del castillo. "Solo mira."

Había más ponis de lo normal aquí. Normalmente solo hay dos guardias en las entradas. Pero ahora, había cuatro guardias y un poni con una armadura más notable que el resto.

"Deténganse. ¿Sus identidades y razón para visitar el castillo?" Demandó el poni de la armadura distinguible. Maldición, en verdad debería aprender a diferenciar entre sus rangos.

Creo que él es un oficial. ¿Teniente o algo así?

"Señor, Swift Spear, Guardia Real de Canterlot." Dijo Swift dando un saludo militar y sacando su identificación. "Estoy aquí para aplicar por una transferencia a la Guardia Nocturna, señor."

El guardia inspeccionó los papeles de identificación y a Swift. Luego asintió. "Por favor da un paso adelante para un escaneo mágico."

"Si, señor."

El guardia giró hacia mí. "¿Y tú?"

"Uhm… Blank Page. ¿Aquí para ver a la Princesa Luna?"

Sacó una libreta y la revisó antes de asentir. "Puedes pasar."

"¿..Qué? ¿Sin escaneo?"

"Eres claramente quien dices ser, señor. Nadie lleva uno de esos puesto, y no está brillando."

Esa lógica tenía hoyos suficientemente grandes como para pasar un planeta por ellos.

"¿Entonces podrías discernir si fuese una copia falsa solo con mirarlo?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Eso lo hizo pausar y negar con la cabeza. "…No, señor. No podría saber. Ese es un buen punto. ¿Si fuese tan amable de avanzar a ser escaneado?"

Asentí y me dirigí a donde Swift estaba parado mientras un par de unicornios proyectaban una luz sobre él.

Cuando tenga la oportunidad, necesito hablar con Shining Armor acerca de la seguridad. Si _yo_ podía sobrepasarla, es porque necesitaba una actualización. Una muy grande.

Puede tenga que hablar con él sobre cómo salir con una Princesa. Quizás tenga consejos en ese frente.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir traduciendo todos los días :D**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Swift se separó de mí, dirigiéndose al cuartel de los guardias mientras yo me dirigía a uno de los salones de cena más pequeños donde las Princesas suelen comer. Luna para el desayuno y Celestia para su té de la tarde.

Luna no ha estado muy feliz en las últimas semanas. Ya que tenía intenciones de ir a la boda, la cual era durante el día.

Lo que significa que necesitaría poner de cabeza su horario de dormir, o correr completamente en café durante la boda.

Princesa o no, ella no era inmune al sueño.

Solo faltaban un par de días.

Tengo que recordar mandar a limpiar mi traje antes del evento. Lo iré a dejar mañana. ¡Maldición! Debí haber pensado en eso an…

¡Omph!

Dando un paso atrás, parpadeé al ver al gran unicornio blanco con el que me golpeé. "Disculpa, no miraba por donde caminaba."

"Como era de esperarse." El Príncipe Blueblood dijo despectivamente, sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su pecho. "¡Deberías considerarte afortunado que no te mande a arrestar por tal atentado!"

Cuál era el problema de este idiota… oh cierto. Hmm… no hay nadie cerca, el corredor estaba vacío…

"Buenos días a usted también, Príncipe Blueblood." Dije con una reverencia antes de pasar por su lado, "Ahora si me disculpas, iré a hacer que tía Luna haga sonidos sexis." Agregué con una gran sonrisa mientras me alejaba.

Él hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto y yo no pude evitar reír. Realmente no debería antagonizarlo, pero es la imagen misma de un niño mimado en la nobleza, lo que hacía difícil resistir la oportunidad.

Aun así, mantuve una oreja direccionada hacía él, escuchando por hechizos o pasos, pero realmente dudo que intente hacer nada. Eso lo obligaría a hacer algo por si mismo.

Al principio me era incomprensible el por qué la Princesa Celestia lo mantenía en el castillo, era un idiota detestable. Pero luego me di cuenta de la razón.

A pesar de ser un completo dolor de trasero, aparentemente tenía mucha habilidad como administrador y creador de mapas. Él dirigía el Departamento Real de Cartografía y era muy bueno en ello.

Yo hubiese usado eso como excusa para enviarlo a conseguir experiencia de campo en la Antártica, pero esa era una opinión personal.

Alcanzando la puerta, asentí a los guardias antes de empujarlas y entrar, solo para pausar al ver lo que me recibía.

Celestia lucia prístina como siempre, sentada al medio de la mesa, tomando un sorbo de té calmadamente. Ahora que estaba más acostumbrada a ella que antes, podía distinguir que estaba ligeramente más relajada en privado que en público, pero incluso así no podía leerla más que eso.

Al lado de ella estaba Luna. Sentada apoyándose en la mesa, su melena con menos movimiento que el usual y su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la mesa, luciendo media dormida. Se veía adorable.

Dos más estaban en la sala, la Princesa Cadence sentada al lado opuesto de Luna, luciendo… pues, completamente rosa como siempre. No tengo idea como lo lograba, hacer que el rosa luzca bien.

Shining Armor, sentado al lado de Cadence, con una cara muy cansada.

"Buenas Noches, Princesas." Dije inclinandome levemente antes de caminar a la mesa para sentarme al lado de Luna. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Xtkt." Respondió, haciendo que su hermana riera.

"Mi hermana acaba de darse cuenta de algo." La Princesa de mayor tamaño explicó, sin clarificar nada. "Y buenas noches a ti, Blank Page."

Hice una mueca. "Y ese algo es…?"

Luna suspiró, y dijo; "Que no podré asistir a la boda." Sentándose correctamente. "Debido a la amenaza realizada a Canterlot, debo mantenerme alerta durante las noches, así que tengo que voltear mi horario a dormir en el día otra vez. Incluyendo durante la boda."

Oh.

"Bueno eso es… suena bastante malo."

Asintiendo, Luna acarició mi oreja con su hocico. "Lo siento. Quería ir contigo." Susurró.

"No te preocupes." Respondí apoyándome en su costado antes de hacer una mueca mirando a los demás. "¿Exactamente qué tipo de amenaza es esta?"

Shining suspiró, "No lo sabemos. Ese es el problema."

La Princesa Cadence asintió en apoyo. "Recibimos un mensaje sobre una amenaza hecha a Canterlot. Lamentablemente, la mayoría del mensaje fue dañado por el agua y no fuimos capaces de repararlo. Se decidió que era mejor aumentar la seguridad tanto como podíamos, para mantener a todos a salvo."

Oh.

"Razón por la cual hay una pecera gigante." Dije asintiendo, ganándome cuatro miradas curiosas, así que clarifiqué. "¿La pecera rosa...? ¿El escudo gigante?"

Eso hizo que Luna diera un bufido y las Princesas Celestia y Candece sonrieran.

Shining asintió. "Mi hechizo de escudo. Nada entra o sale de Canterlot sin que yo lo permita."

… Oh mierda!? ¡Él estaba manteniendo el escudo por toda la ciudad! ¡Pensé que era algún tipo de artefacto mágico o que una de las Princesas lo estaba haciendo!

¡Yo apenas puedo hacer un escudo personal! Intenté hacer uno más grande una vez, el mayor escudo de burbuja que he podido mantener por más de cinco segundos era literalmente de cinco metros de diámetro, y después de un minuto sentí que me iba a desmayar.

¡Él estaba alimentando un escudo del tamaño de una ciudad por días!

"Impresionante."

Shining sonrió con algo de esfuerzo. "Cansador. Magia de protección es mi talento especial."

Ah. Eso lo explica. Pero incluso así, es el unicornio más fuerte que he conocido, sin contar a Twilight Sparkle.

Miré a Celestia. Hablando de Twilight Sparkle…

"¿Vendrá tu estudiante a la boda Princesa?" pregunté.

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto. Es la boda de su hermano después de todo."

Me giré a ver a Shining Armor. Eso explica mucho.

Shining Armor, por otra parte, repentinamente puso una cara de 'oh mierda, que he hecho'; " _Acabo_ de darme cuenta que ni siquiera le he dicho a mi hermana que estábamos saliendo." Dijo, mirando a la Princesa Cadence.

… Oh sí, la has cagado compañero…

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganme lo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando del fic.**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction.**

* * *

Puse una cara de inquietud al ver el escudo esférico, brillando justo lo necesario para ocultar la noche, haciendo que la luna se vea rosa.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Luna mientras caminaba a su lado por los jardines.

"Solo… estoy preocupado. Sobre esa amenaza." Admití.

"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño." Dijo Luna acariciándome la oreja.

"Gracias, Princesa. Estoy completamente indefenso…" Bufé sarcásticamente.

"Eso no es a lo que m-"

Reí. "Lo sé." Continué; "Pero eso es algo de lo que también me preocupo. Luna, si fuese a suceder algo, concéntrate en mantener las cosas en orden. No priorices mi seguridad."

Ella se detuvo y estuvo en silencio por un momento. Girándome para verla.

Luna negó con la cabeza. "No estoy… no estoy segura de poder prometerte eso, Page." Dijo en voz suave. "No quiero perderte."

Acercándome a ella, le di una pequeña caricia con mi hocico. "Asígname un guardia o algo, si eso te deja tranquila. Pero no quiero que arriesgues Equestria o Canterlot para intentar salvarme si hay un incidente."

Ella asintió algo triste, dándome un abrazo. "…Lo prometo."

Sonreí y le toqué la nariz con el casco. "Además, no es como que sea completamente incapaz de defenderme por mi mismo."

"Lo sé." Suspiró y se acercó a mi costado, envolviendo su ala sobre mi lomo mientras probaba las flores de un arbusto cercano. "Pero prométeme que te quedaras en un lugar seguro y no buscaras problemas."

Sonreí uniéndome a ella en probar una de las flores. "No, correré directamente al peligro gritando mi nombre tan fuerte como pueda."

Hmm, esta flor no era del todo mala. Algo dulce y ácida.

Eso hizo que me golpeara la nuca con su ala.

Riendo y apoyándome en su costado. "Así que… Twilight Sparkle vendrá a la boda."

Luna sonrió. "Así parece… Pues, lamentablemente no podré hablar con ella. ¿Podría darle un pequeño empujón a las cosas?"

"Podría…" Dije antes de pensarlo nuevamente. "¿Pero deberíamos? Digo, ¿Es eso justo para Twilight? Ella quedará en medio de nuestra pequeña pelea."

"¿Y mi hermana no hizo eso contigo?" Contra-argumentó. "Además, Twilight es su 'tipo'. Pasará tarde o temprano, y ¿No merece al menos una pequeña advertencia, para que pueda procesarlo por si misma primero?"

Apoyándome profundamente en su pelaje, consideré lo que dijo. Era un muy buen punto. Sería una sorpresa bastante grande si lo descubre por sí sola. ¿No es así?

Tener tiempo para pensar sería mejor. ¿No?

"Supongo…" Dije finalmente. "Si estás segura sobre Celestia…"

Luna rió y asintió. "Lo estoy. Habla de Twilight Sparkle muy a menudo y reconozco esa mirada en sus ojos. Pueda que ella misma no se haya dado cuenta aún. Sospecho que la Princesa Cadence también lo ha notado."

"¿…Crees que ella nos haya influenciado de alguna manera?" Pregunté con una mueca. "Cómo funciona eso de ser "La Princesa del Amor" siquiera."

"Ella puede sentir, ver y afectar el amor entre ponis. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no ha interferido con nosotros." Dijo Luna antes de continuar. "…Mas que en ofrecer hacerse cargo de deberes menores, para darnos más tiempo de estar juntos, ahora que lo pienso."

Algo preocupado. "Si me preguntas a mí, meterse con las emociones de las personas de esa forma es muy raro. Deja abierta la posibilidad de abuso."

Luna sonrió. "No se parece en nada a una poción de amor, Page mío." Me aseguró. "Tiene que haber 'algo' entre dos ponis para que ella pueda hacer uso de su poder, e incluso así, es como un estimulo mas que una intervención directa."

"…Aun así."

Luna acaricio mi oreja. "Relájate. Confío en Cadence."

"Si eso es lo que ella te quiere hacer creer." Refunfuñe antes de asentir. "Está bien. Si tu confías en ella, supongo que yo también lo haré."

Es solo que no me gustaba la idea de algo jugando con mi mente. Encogiéndome de hombros, seguí a Luna hacia el camino principal del jardín, yendo en dirección al laberinto.

Mientras caminaba miré nuevamente el escudo mágico que rodeaba la ciudad.

Había algo realmente perturbante en no poder ver las estrellas, solo se veía un brillo rosa en el cielo nocturno.

Era un constante recordatorio de que algo estaba amenazando mi hogar. Y peor aún, mi… pareja.

Fuimos afortunados de que alguien haya descubierto esa amenaza, sea lo que sea, y pudiese advertirnos…

Me detuve haciendo una mueca en pensamiento.

Eso fue… un increíble golpe de suerte. ¿No?

"¿Page?" Luna preguntó, retrayendo sus alas y girándose a mirarme.

"…Luna, dijiste que recibieron un mensaje, dañado por el agua, sobre la amenaza, ¿Cierto?"

Asintió. "Así es."

"¿Cuál es el resultado de una amenaza a Canterlot, con información mínima de ella? ¿Cuál es el procedimiento?"

"Esto." Dijo mirando a su alrededor. "Reasignar a más guardias en puntos de control y patrullas. Escudo en la ciudad. Defensas extras para mantener a la población a salvo."

Asentí lentamente mientras me sentaba. "Reasignar más guardias… ¿De dónde?"

"Mayoritariamente de otras ciudades y pueblos." Luna respondió, pensativa.

"Si alguien supiese que eso fuese a pasar, y querían que el nivel de seguridad en otras ciudades disminuyera…" Dije, mirando al escudo. "No solo eso, pero ¿No que el mantenimiento del escudo también expone a Shining Armor? Incluso si es su talento especial, alimentar este escudo debe ser cansador. Lo que significa que uno de nuestros ponis más fuertes en defensa mágica estaría deshabilitado."

Luna hizo una mueca. "…Tienes un muy buen punto." Dijo moviendo sus alas. "¿Estás seguro de que no eras un militar antes de terminar aquí?"

"No." Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Es solo que jugaba muchos juegos y… es algo que hubiese hecho."

"Quizás deberíamos volver y discutir sobre esto con la Princesa Cadence y el Capitán Armor." Dijo Luna lentamente. "Hacerles saber que hay una gran posibilidad de que él sea uno de los objetivos principales."

Titubeando, asentí. "Es solo una suposición, pero no creo que les haga daño escucharla."

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**

* * *

Me sentía cansado hasta los huesos en la mañana de la boda. Tanto, que incluso fui a la cocina del castillo a tomar un café. Té no era suficientemente fuerte para hoy.

Devuelta en la Tierra hubiese tomado una bebida energética. Pero esto no era la Tierra, así que tendría que conformarme con el café más fuerte que me pudiese encontrar, y mezclarlo con suficiente azúcar para que deje de saber a café.

Odio el café.

Pero no quería dormirme durante la ceremonia.

En retrospectiva, puede que quedarme despierto con Luna la mayoría de la noche haya sido una mala idea. Pero ella no podía venir a la boda, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era hacerle compañía. Logré dormir por un par de horas, pero no fue suficiente.

Levantando la taza, tomé un sorbo del asqueroso líquido, dándole una mirada de desprecio. Quizás sea mejor que me lo tome todo de golpe, para no prologar el sufrimiento. Como quitarse una bandita.

"Señor."

Oh dios… en verdad debo estar mal para no haber detectado en bat poni acercándose desde el otro lado del jardín. Estos bat ponis en verdad destacan.

"¿Si?" Respondí, bajando la taza.

"Estoy aquí para servir como su guardia personal, señor. Ordenes de la Princesa Luna."

No… no pensé que en verdad lo haría. Bueno, si eso la hacía sentir mejor, supongo que lo podía soportar.

Él luce igual que cualquier otro pegaso bajo el servicio de Luna. Pelaje gris oscuro, melena casi completamente negra, con la cola y alas de murciélago.

Grandes y felinos ojos. Y colmillos.

Por supuesto, todo era una ilusión. Si se quitara la armadura, se vería un pegado como cualquier otro. Pero el traje los mantenía a todos igual por razones de seguridad.

Asentí. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Reliant Frost, señor." Respondió, moviendo sus alas.

"Reliant Frost." Dije. "Disculpa por ponerte en esta situación. Le sugerí esto a la Princesa Luna, como una forma de dejarla tranquila durante la amenaza en la boda. Pero no pensé que en verdad lo haría."

Él sonrió. "No se preocupe, señor. Es mejor que estar parado en una puerta."

"No contaría con ella." Respondí antes forzarme a tomar la taza de café, mejor ahora antes de que se enfríe y sea mucho peor. "¿Puedo ofrecerte alguna cosa?"

"No mientras ente es servicio, señor."

Asintiendo, terminé mi taza y la puse en la mesa. "Pues, es mejor que nos apresuremos. Tengo que ir a buscar mi traje, hay una boda para la que tengo que prepararme."

"Si, señor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Todo esto de 'tener un guardia' terminó siendo menos intrusivo de lo que había pensado.

Reliant Frost era bueno en lo que hacía.

Diblos, digo, yo sabía que estaba ahí pero aun así, apenas si lo noté durante el día. Dos pasas atrás y uno a mi derecha, se ponía donde pudiese mantener un ojo en mi y los alrededores, mientras estaba fuera de mi campo de visión.

Terminando los últimos ajustes de mi traje, me volví a mirar a mi 'sombra'. "¿Cómo luzco?"

"Puede que quiera ajustar el collar del traje, señor."

Haciendo una mueca, me fijé y lo doblé devuelta a su posición correcta. "¿Y ahora?"

"Mucho mejor, señor."

Asintiendo, suspiré. "A la cocina ahora. Necesito otra taza de ese maldito líquido. No se vería bien quedarse dormido durante la boda."

"No me lo podría imaginar, señor."

"¿Cómo lo hacer tú?" Pregunté mientras salíamos de la habitación, entrando al corredor. "Cambiar tu horario de sueño a día repentinamente."

"No lo hice, señor." Clarificó. "Siempre estuve en servicio diurno. Patrullo la torre de la Princesa Luna durante el día."

Oh.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Incluso durante las noches los guardias de la Princesa Celestia patrullan su ala del castillo.

Tenía sentido que Luna hiciera lo mismo en su torre.

…Swift debería estar rezando por un horario diurno o Minuette no estará feliz con él.

Encontrando mi camino hacia la cocina, la cual estaba tan ocupada como esperaba. La mayoría del castillo lo estaba, de hecho, había ponis corriendo por todas partes para tener todo listo a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Como no tenía nada que hacer en contribución, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en apartarme del camino de los ponis.

Aunque no logré tanto como hubiese querido.

Apenas si pude apartarme del camino de una poni terrestre naranja, mientras llevaba un pastel al horno.

"¡Cuidado! Casi puse ese pastel en todo tu traje lujoso." Dijo mientras lo ponía en una mesa. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte compañero?"

"Oh…uhm... yo solo estaba intentando hacerme un café? Tuve cosas que hace la noche pasada y no quiero quedarme dormido durante la boda."

Ella sonrió. "Te preparare una taza."

Asentí y luego le di una mirada más minuciosa. "Te reconozco, Applejack. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es. Tu eres amigo de Twilight, ¿no es así? Page… algo… ¿Quieres azúcar?"

"Si por favor. Y algo de café en el azúcar también."

Ella volvió con la taza y la tomé con mi magia, mirando alrededor a la concurrida cocina real. "Un día algo estresante ¿no?"

"Ni que lo digas. Intento tener todo a tiempo y aún necesito ponerme el vestido para la boda."

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No te puedo permitir ensuciar ese traje lujoso tuyo." Respondió y negó con la cabeza. "Estamos por terminar, solo quedan los últimos detalles. Ahora ve a tomar tu café y asegúrate de no quedarte dormido."

"Si… eso sería malo."

Le agradecí por el líquido horrible y me fui de la cocina para no molestar a los ponis en su trabajo.

Tomando un sorbo, me retraje por el sabor antes de mirar a Reliant Frost. "Vamos, busquemos un lugar donde no molestemos a nadie, a esperar a que la boda empiece."

"Como desee, señor."

Supongo que la biblioteca real estará vacía. Podríamos ir allí.

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**

* * *

La boda era muy agradable.

Me senté en la multitud, cerca de la pared mientras miraba a la Princesa Cadence haciendo la caminata al altar donde Shining Armor y la Princesa Celestia la esperaban. Por primera vez en el día mi 'sombra' estaba ausente. Consideró que la sala estaba suficientemente segura con Celestia en ella, para poder ir a buscar un bocadillo. O al menos eso fue lo que le dije cuando lo envié a comer algo. Me ha estado siguiendo todo el día sin comer nada.

Me tomó un tiempo convencerlo, pero Reliant Frost finalmente aceptó.

XXXXXXXXXX

A veces las similitudes con algunas costumbres de la Tierra eran simplemente extrañas. Esta era una de ellas.

Muy extraña.

Aun así, tener tu ceremonia de boda realizada literalmente por la diosa del sol también hubiese sido extraño devuelta en casa.

Deseaba que Luna estuviese aquí. Ella hubiese estado en el altar al lado de su hermana y no conmigo, pero al menos hubiese podido venir.

Estúpida amenaza.

Suspirando, me concentré en la ceremonia. Veré a Luna esta noche. Es mi novia, no mi simbionte.

No tengo que gastar cada minuto pensando en ella.

Aunque debo admitirlo, era difícil no hacerlo últimamente.

Terminaron de decir sus votos y la Princesa Celestia sonrió. "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y Shining Armor. Es mi gran placer pronunciarlos…"

" **¡DETENGANSE!"**

¿Huh?

Twilight entró por las puertas del salón deslizándose hasta detenerse. Todos la quedaron mirando. Ella lucía muy enojada.

Me pregunto donde habrá estado, era la boda de su hermano después de todo. Aunque, puede que yo también me hubiese enojado si mi hermana se fuese a casar sin yo saber siquiera que tenía un novio.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con su interrupción.

La Princesa Cadence refunfuño y golpeó su casco contra el piso. "¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan posesiva con su hermano!?" Dijo mientras su cara de enojo se transformaba en una de tristeza y comenzaba a llorar, "¿Por qué tiene que arruinar mi día especial?"

"¡Porque no es tu día especial! ¡Es el mío!" Una segunda Cadence gritó mientras entraba al salón posicionándose al lado de Twilight.

Que…

"¿¡Que!?" La Princesa Cadence… la que estaba al lado de Shining Armor dijo antes de apuntar a ambas. "¿Cómo escaparon de mis damas de honor?" Dijo antes de agitar su cabeza. "No importa. Ya es muy tarde."

Applejack lucía confundida. "Ah-Ah- No lo entiendo. ¿¡Cómo pueden haber dos iguales!?"

La Princesa Cadence dio un par de pasos adelante (la que estaba al lado de Twilight). "¡Ella es un Changeling! ¡Toma la forma del poni que amas y obtiene poder alimentándose de tu amor por ellos!"

La Princesa Cadence (la de al lado de Shining Armor) se envolvió en llamas, haciendo que su pelaje rosa diera paso a una cubierta negra y alas fibrosas como de insecto.

Su melena plana y verde, su boca con colmillos. Su cuerno tomó una forma torcida como el de un aguijón. Sus ojos se volvieron a un verde luminoso, y sus extremidades llenas de agujeros.

¡Tenía demasiadas cualidades xenomorfas para no ser malditamente aterrorizante! Y claramente no era el único pensando lo mismo ya que la multitud estaba completamente en el silencio, mirándola.

¿Dónde están los guardias?

Ella comenzó a reír mientras caminaba hacia la Princesa Cadence. "Tienes razón Princesa. Y como Reina de los Changelings, depende de mi encontrar alimento para mis súbditos. Equestria tiene más amor que cualquier otro lugar que haya encontrado. ¡Mis compañeros podrán devorar tanto de él, que obtendremos más poder del que jamás soñamos!"

La Princesa Cadence le dio una mirada. "¡Jamás tendrán la oportunidad! ¡El hechizo de protección de Shining Armor evitará que lleguen hasta nosotros!"

…Si, pero ¿Y el resto de Equestria? _¡Donde diablos están esos guardias!_

El insecto gigante se rió, "Oh… eso lo dudo. ¿No es verdad cariño?"

Shining asintió atontando.

… Oh mierda. ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡Lo _sabía_! ¡Maldita sea! ¡DIABLOSMALDICIONMALDITAMIERDA!

La Princesa Cadence intentó llegar a él, pero la Reina insecto le cortó el paso, poniendo una cara presunciosa. "Desde que tomé tu lugar, me he alimentado del amor de Shining Armor por ti" Dijo, moviéndose muy cerca de ella, casi tocando su costado. "Cada vez se hace más débil, igual que su hechizo. Ahora mismo mis súbditos están despedazando su escudo."

Ella rió. "Tal vez no sea mi esposo, ¡Pero esta bajo mi control total ahora! Y lamento decirlo, ¡Incapaz de realizar sus labores como Capitán de la Guardia Real!"

 **¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN ESOS GUARDIAS!**

"Pronto mi ejercito de changelings entrará aquí. ¡Primero tomaremos Canterlot y luego, Toda Equestria!"

"No." Celestia dijo, dando un paso adelante. "No lo harán."

Oh… ahora si que estas en problemas bichito. Alguien está a punto de ser golpeada por un astro.

"Tal vez impediste que Shining Armor ejecutara su hechizo, pero ahora que tontamente has revelado tu verdadera identidad…" Celestia avanzó, poniéndose cara a cara con el insecto, sus cuernos chocándose. "¡Yo puedo proteger a mis súbditos! ¡De ti!"

Batiendo sus alas, Celestia retrocedió y se elevó en el aire, su cuerno brillando con la intensidad de un sol pequeño, disparando un destello brillante directo a la reina insecto.

La insecto respondió con un su propio rayo verde, chocando ambos hechizos en medio del altar.

¡Aplástala!

Para mi creciente horror, empezó a forzar el rayo de Celestia a retroceder.

¡Estaba supercargada! ¡Se alimentan de amor, y ella se ha estado alimentando del amor que la Princesa del Amor debía recibir! Por supuesto que estaría al tope de su poder.

¡Mierda!

Ningún guardia. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

Cargando el hechizo más dañino que podía, apunté a sus ojos y puse tanta fuerza en el como pude.

Normalmente un hechizo de cortar estaba hecho para cosas como manzanas.

Golpeó a la Reina Insecto directo en la mejilla y su coraza negra se partió soltando una sustancia verde. Eso hizo que se retrajera, gritando en dolor. Y al hacer eso, rompió contacto con el rayo.

El hechizo de Celestia destrozó los restos del rayo del insecto y dándole un golpe directo con el suyo, enviándola a volar hasta el otro extremo de la sala, con la pared deteniendo el impacto. El insecto yacía en el piso, quita.

Con un batir de sus alas, Celestia voló hasta ella, poniendo un casco sobre su cuerpo por si se movía. Brillantes hilos de luz se formaban alrededor del su cuerno, atando a la Reina. Celestia luego miró a Cadence. "Ve por él. Usa tu magia para liberarlo del hechizo. Luego refuerza el escudo." Ordenó, "Twilight, chicas. Vengan conmigo." Antes de tomar a la criatura con su magia, "Blank Page, tu también."

* * *

 **En la transcripción original del capítulo de la boda en español latino, a los Changelings les dicen Simuladores. Pues a mi no me gusta mucho ese nombre así que les dejé el nombre original. Se los dejo saber, porque así se llamaran de aquí en adelante.**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**

* * *

Saliendo del gran salón, seguí a la Princesa Celestia y las portadoras de los elementos fuera del castillo y a la brillante luz del sol. Celestia flotando al insecto a su lado.

Mientras salíamos, miré las calles y repentinamente me di cuenta exactamente que había distraído a los guardias.

El cielo fuera del escudo rosa estaba lleno de pequeños, del tamaño del un poni en vez de una princesa, changelings. Y en ese momento sentí como si la ciudad fuese una lámpara en medio de la noche mientras todos los insectos intentan llegar a ella.

Puede que hayamos capturado a su reina, pero quién sabe si eso iba a ayudar. Con esa cantidad de tropas, puede que nos superen.

"Princesa… ¿Qué hacemos?" Twilight preguntó.

"Ve por los Elementos." La Princesa del Sol respondió con una sonrisa. "Luego vuelve con tu hermano. Si la necesidad llega, sabrás que hacer."

"Pero…" Twilight comenzó a decir, antes de mirar a la desmayada y flotante reina insecto, asintiendo, "Si Princesa." Girándose a mirar a las otras. "Vamos chicas. Será mejor que nos apresuremos."

Mientras se alejaban galopando, la Princesa Celestia se volteó a mí. "Gracias, Blank Page. Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte."

"Ningún poni estaba haciendo nada." No es como si yo hubiese hecho mucho, solo le di un pequeño empujón en un momento crítico. Celestia fue la que le lanzó un rayo de la muerte a esa cosa.

Ella sonrió y luego miró al enjambre fuera del escudo con una cara algo triste, "Puede que haya una forma de resolver esto sin más violencia."

Hice una mueca al escuchar eso. Justo en ese momento Reliant Frost se lanzó con gran velocidad a mi costado, "¡Señor! ¿¡Esta bien!?"

Riendo. "Estoy bien." Volteándome del guardia con ataque de pánico a ver mirar la Princesa. "¿Entonces el plan es mantener a su Reina como rehén?"

"Estaba pensando mas bien, en pedirte que tú hables con ella." Celestia clarificó.

…Uhm, "¿Qué?"

Inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, la Princesa miró al gran insecto flotando en su magia. Aún seguía desmayada. "Mi hermana y yo peleamos una vez ya con su especia. Los encerramos en un lugar donde no pudieran dañar a ningún poni. En esa época, conquistaron varios puebles antes de que pudiésemos detenerlos. Quizás… ¿Con tus orígenes, tú puedas encontrar cosas en común con ella? ¿Encontrar alguna manera de detener esto?"

Si, por supuesto, pon el destino de Canterlot en mis cascos. Muchas gracias, Princesa.

Reliant Frost tampoco lucía muy feliz con esta resolución.

XXXXXXXXXX

La habitación era bastante simplista. Una de las salas privadas de Celestia, presumo. Cruce mis patas frontales, esperando a que el insecto gigante se despierte mientras intentaba relajarme. Su magia aun seguía restringida, Celestia estaba ahí también, al otro lado de la sala. Estaba seguro.

Reliant Frost estaba afuera, tan contento como se podía esperar en una situación como esta.

No hay forma de que esto vaya a funcionar.

La insecto comenzó a moverse, sus alas vibrando antes de que sus ojos se abrieran haciendo que se levantara súbitamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada, se volvió completamente loca, luchando y tirando hasta que finalmente se calmó.

Celestia no dijo nada, manteniéndose escondida en el fondo, al menos tan escondida como una alicornio de su tamaño pudiese.

Dejándome frente a frente con la insecto.

La quedé mirando por un momento antes de hablar. "Buenos Días."

Sus se abrieron y voltearon a mí, "Lo dudo." Finalmente respondió.

Asentí, "Supongo que tienes razón en ambos puntos. No es de mañana, ni tampoco es buena para ninguno de los dos. Soy Blank Page. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu nombre?"

"¿Tiene alguna importancia?"

"Me ahorraría el esfuerzo de inventarte uno." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Pero si quieres ser llamada Bichito, no tengo ni un problema."

"… Soy Reina Chrysalis en tu lengua." Gruño. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"En una habitación en el Castillo de Canterlot. El escudo ha sido reforzado, y tus planes fallaron. Tus súbditos morirán de hambre o serán aniquilados afuera tan pronto como lo deseemos."

Chrysalis casi vibrando con rabia, no respondió inmediatamente. _Estoy seguro. Estoy seguro. Sus patas y cuerno estaban supresos. No puede hacerme daño._

Pasó un minuto antes de que volviese a hablar, "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Ignoré su pregunta, "¿Sabes quién soy?"

"El juguete de la Princesa Luna."

"No estás completamente equivocada. ¿Pero sabías que no soy un poni? No realmente, al menos no donde importa."

"¿…Qué?"

Asentí, "Terminé aquí después de algún tipo de accidente mágico. Desperté como un unicornio. Eso si fue una sorpresa, déjame decirte. Ni siquiera soy de este mundo."

"Estás mintiendo."

Sonreí, "¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué posible razón tendría para mentir?"

"Quieres que retraiga a mis súbditos. Que nos rindamos… después de lo que tus 'princesas' nos hicieron…"

Hmm. Suena como si hubiese más en esa historia de lo que Celestia originalmente dijo.

"¡Estabas comiendo el amor de los ponis!" Celestia interfirió desde su posición al fondo de la sala. Chrysalis se giró a darle una mirada.

"¡Nos moríamos de hambre! ¡Nos alimentamos del amor! ¡Lo necesitamos para sobrevivir!"

"No te metas en esto, Princesa." Le dije a Celestia, mirándola de reojo, "¿Querías que hablara con ella? Lo haré. Pero no puedo contigo aquí, así que con todo respeto. Vete al diablo, lárgate." Estoy demasiado estresado como para moderar mi lenguaje. Además, ella prometió que me seguiría la corriente.

Ambas se voltearon a mirarme por un par de segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de que Celestia asintiera y comenzara a caminar, "…Esta bien. Me quedaré afuera." Dijo abriendo la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola tras de ella, dejándome solo con la reina insecto.

Ella me seguía mirando, "A-Acabas de…"

Encogiéndome de hombros, "Soy 'el juguete' de Luna. Apuesto a que ella me puede devolver de la luna si es necesario. Y como estaba diciendo, no soy un poni ordinario, de corazón no tengo nada de poni. Veras, los humanos no son como estos ponis. Tenemos dos brazos y piernas, caminamos erguidos como los minotauros. Pero aun más importante, somos omnívoros. Vegetales, frutas, nueces, bayas… carne. Comemos de todo." Dije antes de suspirar, "Extraño tanto la carne. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que la he comido. No eres la única depredadora en esta sala."

Chrysalis se alejó un poco de mí, "…Realmente... no eres un poni."

"Lo soy ahora. Pero necesito que entiendas algo muy importante. No me importa lo que te pase. Me pusiste en peligro a mí y más aun, a mis amigos y pareja. Si hubiese sido mi decisión, Celestia debió seguir golpeándote el trasero con ese rayo hasta que no fueses más que una mancha verde en la pared. Si es necesario, te mataré yo mismo."

Realmente no creo que pudiese. En el furor de la batalla, quizás. ¿Pero un prisionero atado? No. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Agitando mi cabeza, continué. "Así que, como verás, en verdad no tengo razones para mentirte. Pero Celestia quería que hablara contigo, tratar de encontrar puntos en común. Para terminar esto sin perder más vidas."

Se quedó en silencio, mirando al piso mientras se cambiaba de posición constantemente entre recostarse en su costado y su estomago, sus patas frontales aún atadas. Mirando sus ataduras brillando, dijo, "…Entonces mátame. Porque no puede haber paz entre nosotros. Necesitamos el amor, no podemos vivir sin el. Las Princesas no permitirán que nos alimentemos de sus ponis. Y no nos moriremos de hambre voluntariamente."

"¿Te alimentaste del amor de Shining Armor por la Princesa Cadence, no es así?"

"Si."

"¿Algún hechizo sobre él? ¿Para mantenerlo bajo tu control?"

Chrysalis suspiró y asintió, moviendo sus alas, "Así es. Alimentarse es solo eso, drenar su amor. Use varios hechizos para mantenerlo bajo mi control. Los cuales ya están rotos."

"¿Tiene que ser amor romántico necesariamente?"

"Tiene el mejor sabor. Y no lo terminé de drenar, no sería capaz de funcionar si lo hubiese hecho."

"Eres una idiota."

Eso hizo que reaccionara, sus ojos fijos en mi, "¿…Qué?"

Negué con mi cabeza, "¿Quieres tanto amor como sea posible? Consigue un cachorro."

"Cachorro."

"Si, un cachorro. Un perro. Una bola de pelo que te amará incondicionalmente. Los he visto, así que estoy seguro que este mundo los tiene. Claramente no drenas todo el amor de un golpe, o Shining Armor no sería capaz de recuperarse, ¿Verdad? No puedes solo… ¿Tomar un pequeño bocado? ¿El amor se 'regenera' o no?"

"…Si. Si te alimentas de un poni, y sobreviven el tiempo en que estaban siendo consumidos, en un par de semanas deberían volver a la normalidad."

Asentí, "Así que en verdad eres una idiota. ¿Por qué esta estúpida invasión? Te hubieses podido esconder entre la población en general. Tomando pequeñas porciones de amor en distintos puntos. Hubiesen podido prosperar."

Chrysalis agitó su cabeza, "…Las Princesas nos hubiesen encontrado, tarde o temprano, no importa lo que la otras colmenas piensen. Mientras existan, estamos en peligro. La última vez que hicimos lo que dices, nos descubrieron. Nos alimentábamos de los ponis, si. Pero solo eran 'pequeños bocados'. Vivimos entre ellos por años antes de que nos descubrieran sin haber hecho ningún daño. Cuando lo supieron, no pudieron soportarlo. Tuvimos que drenar ponis completamente para obtener el poder suficiente para defendernos."

Nunca solo un lado tiene la culpa en este tipo de conflictos. Y este caso no era diferente. No es como que creyera cada palabra que dice, pero la versión de la historia que Celestia dijo también deja muchas cosas por responder.

Adicionalmente, la mención de otras colmenas era interesante.

"¿Entonces qué será? Toma una decisión." Finalmente pregunté, "¿Pelear, o rendirte y comenzar negociaciones de paz? Intentar resolver esto sin recurrir a la violencia. Sin que tus súbditos sean encerrados en una tierra inhóspita otra vez. ¿O tus súbditos pelearan hasta la muerte inconsecuentemente?"

Chrysalis se quedó en silencia por un largo tiempo antes de dar un gran suspiro, "…Solo quiero mantener a mis súbditos a salvo. A mis hijos a salvo. Si las Princesas me da su palabra, que no les harán daño… nos rendiremos."

Bajé la mirada a mi medallón, tomando una decisión rápida antes de asentir, "Tienes la palabra de la Princesa Luna."

"Trae a Celestia, necesito hacer un anuncio a mis súbditos."

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo es el último de este primer Arc. Lo publicaré mañana, y dejaré una nota a pie para que sepan como continuara la historia.**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Muchas gracias a Hiver por dejarme traducir su fanfiction, todos los créditos para el que se los merece de sobra. Como siempre si quieren ver el trabajo original lo encontrarán en FimFiction**

* * *

Luna no estaba contenta conmigo.

"¿¡En que estabas pensando!?" Preguntó, con mirada firme, sus alas expandidas en enojo mientras se movía de un lado al otro en el balcón, la luna iluminando la escena desde lo alto.

Celestia le dijo lo que había pasado. Volviendo a sus aposentos después de una junta para ver qué hacer con los changelings.

Sentado, desvié la mirada. "Lo siento, pero pensé que era la única forma de hacerla aceptar. Si sus súbditos no se rendían, muchos ponis hubiesen sido heridos o peor."

Poniendo una cara de sorpresa. "¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No me importa que hayas hecho eso." Luna suspiró moviendose para acariciarme suavemente con su hocico. "¿En que estabas pensando cuando la atacaste? Pudiste terminar herido."

"Alguien tenía que hacer algo."

Ajustándose a mi lado, Luna puso su ala sobre mi lomo, empujándome más hacia ella y acariciando mi oreja. "…Gracias por salvar a mi hermana." Susurró en voz baja.

Luna sonrió poniendo su peso sobre mí, forzándome a echarme con ella a mi lado. "Más valiente que inteligente." Murmuró ligeramente apoyando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, su nariz apenas evadiendo mi cuerno. Preguntó sonriendo; "¿…De verdad le dijiste a Tia que 'se fuera al diablo'?"

"¿…Puede que sí?"

La Princesa de la Luna se echo a reír.

Sonrojando, me apoyé en ella, y cerré mis ojos.

Hoy había sido cansador, incluso si mi participación en el evento solo haya consistido en lazar un simple hechizo y tener una conversación.

Los changelings estaban ahora en un tipo de arresto domiciliario, en una de las alas de invitados del castillo. Bajo un gran contingente de guardias, por supuesto, y con anillos supresores en sus cuernos. Con chequeos de número de changelings cada una hora, y con patrullas de no menos de tres guardias. Palabras secretas en cada punto de control y ese tipo de cosas.

Nadie sabía qué hacer con ellos, pero no era algo que fuésemos a descubrir en solo un día. Pensar en ideas comenzaba mañana de todas formas.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban felices de haber sobrevivido. Incluyendo los changelings.

Chrysalis no estaba feliz con los arreglos en su vivienda temporal, pero como dice la palabra, es 'temporal' e incluso ella sabía eso. No podían mantener esa cantidad de changelings en un castillo por mucho tiempo. No creo que causen problemas. No ahora. Su única oportunidad de ganar fue con el factor sorpresa… y eso fue cuando no tenían anillos supresores.

Tomando eso en cuenta, sería destrozada en una pelea y ella lo sabía.

"Te darán una medalla por esto, sabes." Dijo Luna, su voz suave pasando por mis orejas. Parpadeé un momento y luego abrí los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Una medalla" Repitió. "Y es muy probable que parte de un vitral en el Salón de Historias."

"No… ¡No quiero nada de eso!" Respondí, girándome a mirarla.

Luna sonrió poniendo su nariz contra la mía. "Como tú dices, supéralo. Y eso es simplemente por salvar a mi hermana. Si logramos hacer la paz con los Changelings… algo que aún pienso que tú y Tia son bufones por intentar… entonces es probable que te den un título de noble también."

La miré con horror en mis ojos.

Ella rió y me abrazó. "Eso es lo que ganas. Quizás la próxima vez aprendas a quedarte en un lugar seguro en vez de hacer algo valiente"

Dando un bufido molesto, me puse de espaldas mirándola hacia arriba, su melena visible contra el cielo nocturno solo por ser un poco más azul y estar moviéndose. "¿Entonces qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme parado ahí como un cactus y mirar a una criatura insecto supercargado arrasar con tu hermana?"

Luna suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero…" moviendo sus patas delanteras sobre mi pecho me miró, con su nariz casi pegada a la mía "Es solo que no quiero perderte."

Dando un suspiro, golpeé su nariz con la mía ligeramente. "Está bien. Prometo que la próxima vez no salvaré a Equestria de insectos gigantes come ponis."

Eso la hizo reír, dándome un abrazo de nuevo. "Page mío, ambos sabemos que romperías esa promesa. Quizás deba asignarte más guardias."

"No te atrevas, tener uno ya es suficientemente molesto. Hablando de eso, la amenaza se acabó. Él puede volver a sus obligaciones originales."

Luna levantó una ceja. "El guardia se queda." Ordenó en un tono que me decía que era mejor no discutir con ella.

Oh bueno, al menos él era bueno en ponerse lejos de mi área de visión. Incluso si solo sea para mantener a Luna calmada.

Suspiré, apoyándome en el balcón. "¿Podemos al menos saltarnos todo eso de ser 'noble'? Puedo soportar el resto, pero no quiero ponis alrededor mío llamandome 'Lord' o 'Señor' todo el tiempo."

Luna sonrió. "No. Ponis han obtenido títulos por mucho menos en el pasado." Respondió, agitando sus alas un poco para luego retraerlas otra vez. "Y si vas a seguir metiéndote en problemas, comenzaré a entrenarte en combate, personalmente."

Diablos. Algo me dice que eso no será nada fácil.

"Así que… ¿Qué harán con los Changelings?" Pregunté después de un momento.

Luna hizo una mueca en pensamiento. "…No lo sé. No sabemos suficiente sobre sus hábitos alimenticios de amor aún como para tomar una decisión. Espero que podamos resolverlo de una manera simple, como tu sugerencia de cachorros. Pero la realidad no siempre es tan simple."

Asentí. "Chrysalis dijo que podían subsistir con 'pequeños bocados' de amor. No necesitan drenar completamente a ponis para vivir. Debería ser posible poder llegar a un compromiso."

Luna lucía poco feliz con ese prospecto, pero asintió. "Quizás."

"Hablando de amor…" Continué. Dándole un pequeño y suave beso. "Te amo."

Ella me miró, feliz. "…Esa es la primera vez que lo dices."

"Lo sé. Pero ya se ha confirmado que no soy el más inteligente. Te amo, Luna."

Inclinándose, me beso. "También te amo, Page mío." Dijo antes de relajar su cabeza en mi pecho y su nariz en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo mientras la abrazaba. Luna se movió a mirarme. "¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?" Susurro suavemente.

Sonreí acariciándola. "No hay nada que quisiese más."

Luna junto su nariz con la mía nuevamente, acercándose más a mí, abriendo sus alas y mirándome, sus ojos azul-verdosos con una mirada quemante. "No… me refiero _quédate_ conmigo esta noche." Insinuó.

"Yo también."

* * *

 **Capítulo final de este Arc. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **No se preocupen que esto aún no termina, esta serie tiene mucho por dar. De momento tiene 6 Arcs, y estoy en proceso de traducir la secuela de este.**

 **Probablemente lo publique mañana bajo el nombre de 'Normal Life', pero les puedo adelantar el sumario original aquí.**

" _El humano vuelto unicornio Blank Page finalmente está acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo y hogar, su vida está volviendo a la normalidad. Pero el significado de 'una vida normal' es relativo, especialmente cuando cambias de especie súbitamente, vives en un castillo, estas saliendo con una Diosa-Princesa y eres seguido por changelings por donde vayas."_

 **Su historia está muy conectada con la línea temporal de MLP:FIM, eso lo hace muy interesante en mi opinión.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por parte mía y del autor original. Siempre los leo y me motivan seguir compartiendo con ustedes.**

 **Cualquier cosa que no se entienda bien, o si hay algún error háganmelo saber por PM.**


End file.
